Familia Prestada
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: Lo ultimo que el prestigioso abogado, Uchiha Sasuke, esperaba encontrar a su regreso a casa era a una inquilina no deseada. Haruno Sakura era una mujer con complejos de independencia y un bebe que no tardarian en robarle y derretir ese frio corazon. AU
1. Prologo: Responsabilidades

¡Hola!.... y como lo prometido es deuda, Les traigo al fin el Fic por el cual votaron, también lo subí como motivo de celebración y es que hoy 10 de Julio, fui a checar mis resultados en la preparatoria y ¡He quedado en la Prepa que quería! ¡Y en la especialidad de Alimentos y bebidas! Aún no grito ni salto como loca por mi casa porque estoy en la etapa del Shock pero calculo que dentro de unas horas ya estaré desbordando de alegría y no se la va a acabar todo el que este cerca... ¡Realmente no me la creo! Así que para celebrar que de algo sirvió matar mis neuronas con el estudio ¡Les traigo este Fic fresquecito! ¡Gracia por la espera!.... ¡Dios, me voy a tirar de un balcón! ¡Aún no me la creo…Genial, ¿No?!

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Inner Produccions

Presentan:

***Familia Prestada***

**By:** Esme-Chan

**Capitulo 1: "Responsabilidades: La causa de un problema"**

-

-

-

-

-

---- Es-ese lugar es un manicomio, ¿Cómo podría alguien siquiera vivir ahí? Yo no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran ----

---- Si, pero es tranquilo y Sakura-Chan necesita silencio para descansar ---- dijo dándole cierta razón ---- Su trabajo es muy estresante ----

---- Pe-pero No hay niños, ni animales domésticos. No se oye música ni nada. Ese sitio no es normal ----

---- A Sakura no le gustan los gatos y qué decir de los perros...ni siquiera tiene hijos ----

El hombre no quiso añadir que eso era una suerte para ella, que era lo que él sentía en esos momentos, porque sabía que era la falta de sueño lo que desviaba su punto de vista y toda su cordura, si era que aún le quedaba.

---- Nun-nunca tendrá hijos si no se desprende del Hospital y vive la vida ---- dijo preocupada.

---- ¿Es obligatorio? ----

---- No te hagas el gracioso, por-por favor no hagas chiste. Saku cree que ha tomado una buena decisión pero no puedo, no podemos permitir que un desgraciado le arruine la vida. Además el hecho de que trabaje en el hospital no nos ayuda mucho, porque si saliera de ahí al menos hablaría con la gente y no con pacientes ---- se miraron con desesperanza ---- cre-creo que podrías morirte en "Yume Amai" y nadie se daría cuenta ----

El bebé, que hasta esos instantes había permanecido callado durante un rato, tomo aire y volvió a soltar en llanto ante lo incomodo que le resultaban aquellos pequeños primeros dientes que comenzaban a asomarse en sus encías.

---- No creo que eso suceda aquí ----

La pelinegra no le hizo caso a su marido y empezó a murmurar palabras de consuelo para su bebe mientras lo paseaba por la sala. Nada de eso sirvió el niño tenía un llanto de sufrimiento y pretendía que el mundo entero sufriera con él.

---- ¿Te fijaste como miro esa señora, que nos encontramos en el pasillo, a Ryu? ---- continuó ignorando el llanto del niño ---- Como si fuera un bicho o algo así ---- limpió la baba que le salía a su hijo por la boquita ---- Creía que Sakura ya había superado lo de Sai. Estaba demasiado tranquila y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, pero necesita enfadarse y sacar su enojo, no sé... ----

---- ¿Volverse a enamorar? ---- Levantó la ceja.

Alzó su mano libre ----- ¡Eso es! Y cuanto antes mucho mejor, no es normal que se aislé de este modo ----

---- ¡Esto es lo que no es normal! ---- se revolvió los cabellos, se levantó de la silla y tomó a su hijo en brazos empezando a pasearlo por toda la habitación para que se callara.

---- Ya pasará, solo le están saliendo los dientes ---- aseguró antes de tirarse en el sillón.

---- Eso dijiste la semana pasada -----

---- Solo necesitamos dormir bien una noche ----

---- ¿Dormir bien una noche? ¿Qué es eso? Ya no recuerdo su significado ----

---- Deja de quejarte y piensa mientras te paseas. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a tu hermana. Está a punto de firmar un contrato de alquiler por cinco años en esa horrible residencia de "Yume Amai" ---–

---- No es horrible. Es un apartamento bonito y, sobretodo, seguro ----

---- Es muy joven para tanta seguridad, vivir ahí no le hará ningún bien ----

El hombre se miró en el espejo, mientras paseaba, ojeras, rostro cansado...

---- ¡Necesito dormir!, pero no una noche sino una semana ---- se volvió a su esposa que tenía un peor aspecto que él ---- y tú también ----

Suspiró---- tienes razón, los dos lo necesitamos ----

De repente su esposo sonrió con malicia ---- Entonces, ya se ----

---- ¿Qué estas tramando? ----

---- Arregla las cosas del niño necesito hacer una llamada...no me mires así solo hazlo, tranquila ---- sonrió aun mas---- te lo cuento en el camino, mataremos dos pájaros de un solo tiro ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- "_¡Por favor Sasuke!, En verano no habrá nadie en Konoha ¡Todos se marchan para vacaciones! Solo yo soy la única que me quedo" _----

Sasuke Uchiha hizo un esfuerzo para no sonreír.

---- Te quedaras tú y otros miles de habitantes que viven ahí ---

---- "_¡No te burles! ¡Te estoy hablando enserio!"_ ----

---- ¡y yo también Andrómeda! ---- cuando no le hablaba en diminutivo, la chica se daba cuenta de que al hombre se le agotaba la paciencia ---- Has prometido cuidar de la casa en mi ausencia, y yo creo en tu palabra, porque de lo contrario ya hubiera llamado a una de las empresas que se dedican a ello, para que mandaran a alguien ----

---- "_Creí que habías dicho que no habían podido encontrar a alguien con tan poca anticipación"_ ---- fue tan incisiva, que lo sorprendente es que no se hubiera cortado con su propia lengua.

---- Creo que lo que exactamente dije fue que sería _"difícil"_ que encontraran a alguien con tan poca anticipación ----

---- "_¡Mira nada mas, ya se te salió la personalidad de abogado!"_ ----

---- No te quejes tanto, Andy. Pago las facturas con el dinero que da mi carrera y muchas de ellas están a tu nombre sin contar los múltiples objetos personales ----

Andy no se dio por vencida, y decidió cambiar la conversación.

---- "_¿No podrías llamar a la empresa y preguntarles si todavía pueden mandar a alguien?"_ ---- le suplicó

---- ¿Ahora mismo? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero teniendo en cuanta que aquí es de tarde imagino que en Japón es mas de medianoche. No creo que la Agencia... ----

---- "_Mañana entonces_"---- insistió, a pesar de la evidente falta de interés de su interlocutor ---- "_Podrías llamar mañana ¿es que acaso no me quieres?" _----

---- Si, Sabes que eres una de las tres mujeres que más amo en este mundo ----

---- "_¡Entonces déjame ser feliz!"_ ----

---- Andy te quiero, pero no soy tan fácil de convencer ----- Dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles en el sillón del Hotel.

---- "_vamos, podrías llamar a la agencia mañana, sé un buen tío_"----

---- Si, Podría hacerlo, pero ¿Para qué? ---- respondió algo tenso a su traviesa sobrina de quince años ---- De todos modos no creo que tengas el dinero suficiente como para recorrerte Europa con una mochila a cuestas, o de lo contrario no habrías aceptado cuidarme la casa en verano, ni por cierto estarías haciendo llamadas a larga distancia desde mi teléfono. ----

---- "_Es muy tarde"_ ---- le recordó ---- "_Tarifa económica. Por cierto, esa era otra de las cosas de la cual quería hablarte"_ ----

---- ¿De qué? ----

---- "_De dinero. He pensado que, tal vez me podrías hacer un préstamo hasta que papá entre en razón"_ ----

---- ¿Para qué te vayas a París de vagabunda? ¿Estas loca? Lo primero que le pasaría a tu padre seria que le dé un ataque de histeria luego de matarme y que tu madre se vuelva loca. Olvídalo ---- Le dijo algo alterado y truncándole los sueños a su sobrina ---- Saca buenas notas en tus exámenes de Agosto para que te admitan en la Preparatoria en parís y entonces podrás dar el tour que quieras, antes no, es más te prometo un viaje de esquí para las navidades. Pero mientras tanto te sugiero que dediques tu tiempo a estudiar ----

---- "_¿Cómo puedes ser tan tacaño y amargado?"_ ----

---- Es cuestión de práctica, _cariño_ ---- le respondió pensando que él había tenido mucha, después de todo no todas las mujeres captan las indirectas tan rápido ---- Dime ¿Cómo están mis precioso lirios? Espero que no se te olvide regarlos todos los días luego los sacaré de los maceteros y les cortaré las raíces ¿Suena genial no? ---- le dijo y después colgó el teléfono.

Sasuke se echo a reír. No le importaban en lo más mínimo aquellas flores, solo eran un capricho de su madre a él ni le venía ni le iba si se marchitaban. Su hermano mayor le había pedido que dejara a su hija al cuidado de su casa mientras él viajaba, alegando que Andrómeda necesitaba adquirir una responsabilidad para demostrarle que confiaban en ella y poner a prueba su madurez pero más que nada para conseguir que se quedara todo el verano en Japón estudiando para los exámenes de admisión a la Preparatoria. Muy a pesar de todo Sasuke había accedido pues necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de su casa mientras él estaba en Londres con ese difícil caso por delante que duraría un buen tiempo, pero al parecer tres meses regando las plantas habían acabado con todas las ganas de Andrómeda de adquirir responsabilidades, sobre todo ahora que sabía que sus amigos se iban de viaje a Europa aunque ella no era la única ya que sus dos mejores amigas estaban en la misma situación de ella, las tres estaban desesperadas por el permiso, pero ninguno de sus padres se los concedió y menos a unas vacaciones de verano a París y solas.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura Haruno cerró el grifo de la regadera. Alguien parecía haberse quedado prendido del timbre y si no era así algo debería estar haciendo para armar el buen escándalo.

---- Si, si ¡Ya voy! ---- gritó. Se puso la bata y después enrolló su largo cabello rosa en una toalla, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta, los timbrazos cesaron, aunque para entonces seguro que ya habría despertado a media vecindad, algo que no la convertiría en Miss popularidad de "Yume Amai" a las seis y media de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta unos centímetros aun con la cadena puesta y no vio a nadie. Pero de repente miró hacia abajo y se topo con la mirada de un bebe rubio de ojos azules, una mirada que hubiera derretido al más frio tempano de hielo. Era obvio que su sobrino, por muy inteligente que fuera, no podría haber tocado el timbre con solo casi seis meses de edad así que abrió la puerta buscando a su hermano y cuñada.

---- ¡Hermano, donde están! ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ---- preguntó pero pareciera una loca pues los padres del pequeño brillaron por su ausencia. Lo único que encontró fue una nota, pegada al porta bebé con la letra de su hermano.

_Por favor, cuida de Ryu. Te prometo que te explicaremos todo a nuestro regreso no te enojes Sakura-Chan luego nos lo agradecerás._

_Te queremos._

_Tu hermano._

¿Agradecer? Era lo último que Sakura haría.

---- _¿Regresar? ¿Regresar de donde? ----_ pensó confundida ---- ¡un momento! No querrán que yo... ----

De repente oyó abrirse la puerta del ascensor, Corrió hacia las escaleras.

---- ¡ESPEREN CHICOS! ---- miró hacia el porta bebe, luego hacia los números del elevador y como estos bajaban, de nuevo vio a hacia su sobrino que estaba a punto de llorar. Desde este momento Sakura sabía que su vida se estaba empezando a arruinar, ahora la habían dejado a su suerte y en el peor de los momentos con una tarea muy especial: **cuidar de su sobrino, **estaba claro que mataría a su hermano.

Vio hacia el inicio de las escaleras y su cara se encolerizó

Lo peor no era cuidar a su sobrino, lo peor del caso es que estaba aun a prueba en aquella residencia y la regla primordial estaba clara:

-

-

-

**NO se aceptaban niños.**

-

-

-

---- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ----

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

¡Hola... de nuevo!.

Espero les haya gustado, esto es solo el Prologo de la Historia, en el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá más y aunque Sasuke y Sakura no se conocerán hasta el capitulo 3, en el próximo se expondrán más cosas sobre el porqué se van a conocer ¡ñacañaca! ..

¡Ansió saber sus comentarios!

Los quiero.

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los __bendiga_


	2. Tropiezos

-

-

-

-

-

¡Son Dinamita Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Inner Produccions

Presentan:

***Familia Prestada***

**By:** Esme-Chan

**Capitulo 02: "Tropiezos: Cómo cometer estupideces y no morir en el intento"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

-

Como pudo y cuanto su agilidad se lo permitió, Sakura comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando la voz reprobadora de su vecina de abajo la llamó.

---- ¿Sucede algo Sakura-San? ----

En el ordenado y muy calculado mundo de Sakura nunca pasaba algo fuera de lo normal, ya que ella procuraba resolver sus asuntos cuando se presentaban y hasta se anticipaba a ellos. Además en aquellos tiempos procuraba evitar los problemas emocionales.

A unos centímetros de ella, Ryu gimió, para ese entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en verdad en un gran lio. _Yume Amai_ era una residencia que se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad, su buen servicio y porque no se admitían niños ni perros a excepción de unas cortas visitas y durante el día.

Nadesico Fuchida, presidenta de la comunidad con una agudeza auditiva propia de un murciélago y una antena parabólica para los chismes, levantó la cabeza al oír gemir de nuevo a Ryu.

---- ¿Qué fue eso? ----

---- Nada ----dijo Sakura aclarándose la garganta---- Desde hace algunos días que creo me va a dar gripa. Siento mucho lo del ruido, pero estaba en la ducha y no he podido llegar a la puerta a tiempo ----le mostró la nota para probar lo que decía --- Era mi hermano, Naruto. Me ha dejado una nota ----tosió de nuevo y se acomodo la bata, sonrió---- Perdone, pero creo que he dejado la llave de la ducha abierta ----

Pero a Nadesico Fuchida no la convenció la sonrisa de la chica.

---- Ya sabe que no toleramos los ruidos, Sakura-San y usted está en periodo de prueba. Las personas que vinieron a visitarla el domingo hicieron mucho ruido... -----

---- Lo sé y lo lamento pero es que a mi sobrino le están saliendo los dientes. De todos modos, lo saqué a la calle un rato. No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo ----

No estaba dispuesta a perder su estadía en el lugar, pues mucho le había costado por lo general preferían inquilinos de cierta edad, pero al parecer al saber que era una doctora que prometía mucho y que hacía poco le habían roto el corazón, ablandó el de los inquilinos, pero aun así le quedaba casi un mes de prueba. Ese lugar era tranquilo, bastante silencioso justo un lugar para relajarse que era lo que ella mas necesitaba luego de un agitado trabajo en el hospital. Un movimiento en falso y la echaban del lugar, así lo decía el contrato.

---- Siento mucho las molestias Fuchida-San ---–

---- Muy bien, lo dejaremos así por esta vez, Sakura-San ----le dijo con una sonrisa---– un fallo lo tiene cualquiera ---–Sakura volvió a hacer el efecto de estornudar, al notar que Ryu estaba impaciente, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras de espaldas.

---- Debe cuidarse esa gripe, querida. Tómese miel con limón ---–

---- Si ----estornudó---– de acuerdo ---volvió a estornudar---– Gracias. ----

En cuanto Nadesico Fuchida se metió de nuevo a su apartamento, Sakura no dudó en agarrar el porta bebé de su sobrino y meterse antes de que alguien más se le ocurriera salir y andar de chismoso.

Se quitó la toalla sobre el pelo y se inclino sobre el pequeño rubio quien solo frunció el seño.

---- Hay cosa ---–le acarició la mejilla---– en menudo lio me has metido ---–

Pronto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error, a pesar de ser casi de la altura de la madre del pequeño, no tenía ni un rasgo de ella y el bebe conocía a la perfección la voz de su madre. Ryu abrió la boca dispuesto a que todo el mundo se enterara de cómo se sentia en esos momentos.

---- ¡Shh! ----le dijo---- Ryu, por favor, no lo hagas ----en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que, si no conseguía que el niño se calmara, sus días en _Yume Amai_ estarían contados, así que lo tomo en brazos y lo apoyó contra su hombro dándole pequeñas palmadas---- Voy a encontrar muy pronto a tus padres, te prometo que todo irá bien---- pero Ryuji, por alguna razón, no parecía muy convencido.

A Sakura, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue pasearse por la mullida alfombra, como había hecho su cuñada Hinata el domingo anterior. Por un momento recordó la cara pálida y exhausta de la pelinegra. Naruto no tenía mejor aspecto y tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

Además tenía que haberles sucedido algo terrible. Mientras paseaba al lado de su mesa de trabajo, tomó el teléfono. Dudaba de que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran en casa, pero les dejaría un mensaje. Probablemente checarían sus mensajes al regresar, por muy grave que hubiera sido lo que les haya pasado.

Pero no fue necesario dejar el mensaje, ya que ellos le habían dejado uno.

"_Sakura, cariño necesitamos dormir ¡Dattebayo! Ya que eres la tía y madrina de Ryu, pensamos que no te importaría…"_

"_Mi papá está de negocios, Hanabi está en el internado, Neji-NiSan sigue en su segunda luna de miel y ya sabes que Minato y Kushina están en un crucero" _interrumpió Hinata a su marido_ "¡No tenemos a nadie más a quien pedírselo!"_

---- ¡Pedir! ¡Pedir! ----exclamó Sakura como si Naruto y Hinata estuvieran frente a ella---- No me lo han pedido personalmente, porque sabían cuál iba a ser mi respuesta. Sabían que no se aceptaban niños en _Yume Amai_ ----

Por dentro estaba que explotaba del coraje. Nunca le había negado nada a Naruto pues era su hermano, o al menos por una parte. Desde que era pequeña se había criado sola con su madre nunca supo quien era su padre, pero en su lecho de muerte Sakae Haruno le había confesado la inevitable verdad. Su madre había tenido una aventura en un viaje de la Universidad, enamorada creyó haber encontrado al hombre perfecto pero tiempo despues se enteró que ese hombre tenía una prometida e incluso una hija. A su ida Sakae se guardó un gran secreto: estaba embarazada. Meses despues se entero que su amor se había casado e iba a ser padre por segunda vez, eso la destrozó por lo que al nacimiento de Sakura nunca dijo nada. Pero luego de que el tiempo pasará se enteró de que tenia una enfermedad terminal, a poco tiempo de su muerte hizo lo que por tanto tiempo había postergado: citó a aquel hombre que tanto amo, Minato Uzumaki para ese entonces Sakura tenía ocho años. Sakae confesó toda la verdad y tras hablar largo rato con Minato y aclarar las cosas quedaron sin rencores. Al fallecer Sakae, Minato se hizo cargo de Sakura, Kushina comprendió y acepto cuidarla como una hija más. Desde ese entonces Sakura aprendió a ver a los Uzumaki como su nueva familia, aunque su único deseo fue conservar el apellido de su madre.

Desde siempre, Sakura y los hijos de Minato se criaron como verdaderos hermanos y aunque solo sea su hermanastro, Sakura siempre llama hermano a Naruto. No les importa lo que haya pasado hace mucho tiempo, solo les interesa que ellos siempre se han visto como hermanos y eso nada lo cambiará. Y a pesar de que los Uzumaki son una familia de buena posición, dueña de la cadena de restaurantes "Ichiraku" Sakura siempre ha sido independiente, por lo que al terminar su carrera decidió mudarse y hacerse cargo de si misma sin aceptar ayuda, al menos económica, por parte de Minato.

"_Me voy a ir con Hinata unos días para estar sin niños ni teléfono"_ continuo diciendo su hermano por mensaje _"Te prometo que algún día haremos lo mismo por ti"_

---- No creo que tengan la posibilidad ----gruñó, después de oír el mensaje, horrorizada por la gravedad del problema que tenía, miró a Ryuji, quien la miró también para después hacer un puchero---- ¡No, Ryu! ----le suplicó---- ¡Por favor, cariño! ----Ryuji no la estaba escuchando.

Pero todo el resto del edificio, si.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- _**última llamada para el vuelo de "Tokio Aerolines" con destino a Konoha**_ ----

Sasuke terminó de facturar sus maletas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque. Era el día de suerte de Andrómeda. Gracias al cambio de alegato de su cliente, al que seguramente habían pagado bien por hacerlo, ya que así protegía a personas de las altas sociedades, volvía a casa antes de lo previsto. Ya que no quería compartir casa con nadie, y mucho menos con una adolescente de quince años, le "prestaría" el dinero para que se fuera a París con sus amigos y ayudaría a sus amigas a que obtuvieran el permiso, a fin de que le prometiera estudiar arduamente a su regreso.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Entonces, ¿Se va a quedar con ella? ----

Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a quedarse con aquella casa, si sabía que en menos de una hora iban a ponerla en la calle? Sakura se habría conformado con encontrar cualquier sitio caliente, con agua y sin goteras, así que aquella casa era como un sueño.

Además, estaba disponible, era muy difícil encontrar un sitio disponible en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos un lugar tan hermoso como ese, que era muy parecida a una mansión, ¡Qué va! Era una mansión.

Miró a la rubia de ojos negros que se encontraba frente a ella, la verdad, desde que Sakura supo que ella era la dueña de esa casa le pareció algo extraño ya que a simples apariencias era muy joven, pero mejor no se cuestionó, después de todo en estos tiempos había muchas mujeres que alcanzaban a realizarse a muy corta edad.

Sakura estaba maravilla por la estructura de ese lugar mientras en sus brazos, Ryu parecía igual de fascinado que ella.

---- Claro, necesito un lugar cuanto antes ----

---- Perfecto. Déjeme ir a buscar el contrato ----

La chica salió de la vista de la pelirrosa como un rayo, a los pocos minutos volvió con un pequeño cuadernillo muy delgado y se lo entregó a Sakura.

---- Por cierto, mi nombre es Andrómeda Uchiha ¿Usted? -----

---- Sakura Haruno y este es Ryuji ----

---- Es un niño muy lindo. En fin, el contrato es por un lapso de 3 meses ¿De acuerdo? ----Sakura asintió---- Necesito salir cuanto antes. -----

Un hermoso gato de tonalidades naranjas y blancas apareció en la sala y se enredó en las piernas de Sakura lo que la hizo estremecerse un poco después de todo no era muy partidaria de las mascotas, Ryu se aferró a la camiseta de su tía al ver al felino.

---- Descuida, no hace daño ----Dijo Andrómeda---- Ese es Momoko, o "Momo" como le decimos de cariño ----

Sakura se puso de cuclillas, y el bebé pareció agarrar más confianza ya que con sus manitas empezó a acariciar el pelaje del minino. Las dos mujeres sonrieron ante esto.

---- Parecen llevarse bien ----dijo la Uchiha---- Como iba diciendo, la casa es suya desde el momento que firme solo me tiene que pagar el alquiler de los tres meses de contado ¿Muy bien? ----la pelirrosa volvió a asentir y le dio un bolígrafo---- solo tiene que firmar en la línea puntada.

Sakura tomó el bolígrafo, le dio una repasada al cuadernillo. La verdad le parecía algo raro el contrato, pero supuso que tenía que ver con la prisa de la dueña y todo debía estar bien puesto que esa casa se la había recomendado la agencia con la que contacto. Sin más miramientos firmó el contrato.

---- Perfecto. En la cocina tengo puestas unas cuantas instrucciones de rutina ----dijo la rubia recogiendo el cuadernillo y el bolígrafo---- Por favor, cuide bien de Momo, es un gato muy apreciado para mí, solo toma leche de unos botes que están en las alacenas y le gusta comer carne de pollo, pero tiene que picarla ----Sakura se estremeció del frio que sintió al pensar que tenía que picar carne de pollo por conseguir un techo en el cual vivir---- ¡Oh, por cierto! Me olvidaba de decirle que todo lo referente al cuidado de las plantas del jardín está también escrito en la pizarra de la cocina ----

Sakura pensó que trataría de no matarlas, aunque era consciente de que no se le daban muy bien las plantas. Era una persona muy responsable. ¡Por algo Hinata y Naruto le habían confiado a su hijo! De repente pensó que, debería de haber algo muy terrible en el futuro para que sus familiares se la pensaran dos veces antes de volverle a hacer algo así.

---- ¿Has dejado el número de teléfono del veterinario? ----preguntó a Andrómeda mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta. No le sería fácil convertirse en una irresponsable. Tendría mucho que practicar.---- Y, ¿a quién llamo en caso de una emergencia? ¿Has dejado algún número de contacto? ----

---- No voy a tener ninguno en los próximos tres meses ----Dijo Andrómeda mientras tomaba una pesada mochila---- No se preocupe, no va a pasar nada malo. Nos vemos dentro de tres meses ----Dijo para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

Tres meses. En todo ese tiempo podría encontrar otro lugar parecido a "Yume Amai". La situación no era tan grave. Al fin y al cabo lo de Ryuji solo era temporal. Tanto Naruto como Hinata, adoraban a su hijo y sabía que no podrían pasar más de dos o tres días sin él. Además estaba segura de que sabían todo lo que la estaba perjudicando aquello.

Regresarían, avergonzados de lo que habían hecho, y su vida recobraría la normalidad. Lo único que no podría recuperar sería "Yume Amai"

Si se lo hubieran explicado con anticipación, podría ella haberse trasladado a su casa por unos días, y así no se hubiera visto casi en la calle. Pero a pesar de todo, Ryuji no tenía la culpa de nada, Suspiró y le beso la rubia cabeza. Después lo abrazó y empezó a sentirse mucho mejor.

---- Lo siento cariño, te voy a tener que dejar en el porta bebé mientras hago una taza de té ----Ryuji, que no le quitaba un ojo al gato, no protestó. Mao bostezó, y el niño sonrió encantado.

Asombrada por lo rápido que el niño aceptó la presencia del animal, lo contempló con dulzura, y sintió una punzada en el corazón, al pensar que su sobrino era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

No pudo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia Sai, pero por suerte el maullido del gato pidiendo porque lo dejara salir, la distrajo haciendo que dejara de sentir lástima por sí misma. Ryuji lo vio salir al jardín y lloriqueó cuando lo vio desaparecer tras unos arbustos.

---- ¡Momo! ----gritó tras notar la reacción del niño, pero el minino no apareció. De repente, la idea de que no regresara, que hasta hace dos horas le hubiera encantado, la horrorizó. Si a Ryuji le gustaba, picaría toda la carne de pollo necesaria para alimentarlo. Tal vez debería de haber una fotografía del gato, en algún sitio...

-

-

-

-

* * *

Andrómeda tomó un periódico para protegerse del exceso del sol, mientras miraba al mar.

---- ¡Que sol! Lo bueno que el Colegio de mis hermanos no queda demasiado lejos, así tendremos donde quedarnos ----

---- ¿No es ese el caso de tu tío? -----preguntó Mitsuko Nara, una chica rubia con pequeños toques negros en las puntas y ojos azul marino, mientras torcía el cuello para leer el titular "JUICIO POR FRAUDE EN INGLATERRA"---- Si, mira aquí hay una fotografía suya ----le quitó el periódico a Andrómeda y sonrió ---- ¡Qué guapo es! ----

---- ¡Es cierto! ----apoyó Hinode No Sabaku, una pelirroja de ojos rojizos---- ¡Es extremadamente guapo! ----

---- ¡Vamos, que cosas dicen, es lo bastante viejo como para ser su padre! ----

---- ¡Que dices tú! ----exclamó Mitsuko dándole en el hombro con el periódico---- Exagerada, apenas tiene 25 años ----

Hinode suspiró.

---- Recuerdo haberlo visto hace unos años...Parecía tan perdido, tan solitario. Me pasé semanas fantaseando con él, imaginando que lo consolaba, que le hacía recuperar las ganas de vivir... ----Hizo una mueca---- Bueno, ya sabes... ----

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco.

---- Si, lo sé. Tú, Miko, y la mitad de las mujeres de Japón, según mi madre. Había perdido a la mujer de su vida y a su hija, cuando todavía era un bebé. Bueno, no creo que nadie se pueda recuperar por completo de un golpe así. Solo el trabajo lo mantiene vivo. Papá dice que si sigue a ese ritmo de trabajo terminará siendo juez del tribunal supremo a tan corta edad ----

---- ¡Que desperdicio! ----dijo la Nara y después siguió leyendo---- _"Acusado cambia su alegato"_ ¿Qué significa eso? ----

Andrómeda frunció el ceño y le arrebato el periódico a la rubia, para leer la información por si misma... a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos espantada.

---- Significa, Miko, que me he metido en un lio tremendo, porque he alquilado la casa de mi Tío a una mujer con un niño llorón... ----Mitsuko y Hinode intercambiaron sus miradas llenas de horror y miraron a su amiga que despegó la mirada del papel para verlas---- Y debe estar camino a casa en estos momentos... ----

Las dos chicas soltaron un pequeño grito de horror y se abrazaron, si el Tío de Andrómeda se enteraba de esta pequeña escapada, no solo a ella le iría mal si no a las dos chicas también después de todo el Uchiha y el padre de Andrómeda era muy buenos amigos de sus padres y se habían ido a París a escondidas.

Andrómeda se pasó una mano por la cara.

---- ¡¿Cómo demonios he podido ser tan estúpida?! ----

Hinode sonrió nerviosamente.

---- Me parece que has tenido mucha práctica... ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Había muchos cuadros en la casa, pero ninguno de gatos.

En la habitación más grande predominaban los tonos granales, y estaba decorada con muebles antiguos de Nogal. No le pegaba mucho con la imagen que le había dado Andrómeda con su pequeño arete de diamante en la nariz y su largo cabello grafilado con un fleco muy moderno.

La segunda habitación estaba amueblada como estudio, con unas estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, todas llenas de libros de Derecho. Sakura pensó, que quizás su casera había heredado la casa junto con los libros.

La mesa de trabajo era lo bastante grande como para poder poner encima su Laptop, y su buscador junto a los expedientes de sus nuevos pacientes. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de acomodarlos pero en cuanto acostara a Ryuji se pondría a trabajar un poco.

Todavía no había entrado en la tercera habitación, Andrómeda le había dicho que era algo así como un armario donde guardaba las cosas que no utilizaba hacia años. Le costó un poco abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo consiguió vio que estaba decorada en tonos amarillos y blancos, haciendo que pareciera soleada hasta en los días más grises. No había cuadros, solo algunas cajas que parecían no haber sido tocas desde hacía algún tiempo.

Volvió a la cocina con la esperanza de que Momoko hubiera regresado. No había vuelto todavía, pero Ryuji se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Hambrienta, pero temerosa de despertar al niño, tomó un paquete de galletas de chocolate que había dejado Andrómeda y se sentó en un sillón de apariencia cómoda para comérselas.

Se debió de haber quedado dormida mientras las comía porque cuando los maullidos de Momo, desde la ventana la despertaron, tenía chocolate pegado a la camiseta, y varias galletas había caído sobre la alfombra del lado del chocolate.

Dejó entrar al gato, bañó a Ryuji, le dio de cenar, y lo dejó en su cuna. Después metió toda la ropa que llevaba puesta en la lavadora, se puso solamente una camiseta unas tallas más grande como pijama y se acostó.

Poco antes de quedarse dormida, recordó que la alfombra Persa había quedado manchada de Chocolate y pensó que debía levantarse a limpiarla.

Y conectar la Alarma.

Pero el sueño se apoderó de ella.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke dejó su maleta en el vestíbulo y fue a desconectar la alarma, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba conectada. Estaba claro que a Andrómeda se le había olvidado hacerlo. No pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez no debía haberle hecho caso a su hermano cuando le pidió que dejara a su sobrina cuidar de la casa.

Al día siguiente le firmaría un cheque, se marcharía, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Bueno, casi, porque como había dormido en el avión, a pesar de que era de madrugada, no tenía sueño. El reloj biológico tardaría en volver a reajustarse. En aquel momento estaba completamente despierto y hambriento.

Deseando encontrar algo comestible en la nevera, encendió la luz de la cocina. Respiró bastante hondo para no alterarse a causa de la pila de platos sucios que estaba sobre el fregadero, aunque le resultó más difícil no hacer caso a un olor familiar que percibía en la casa, y no conseguía identificar.

De repente, su humor no hizo más que empeorar al notar que estaba pisando una galleta contra la alfombra.

En definitivo ¡no le daría ningún cheque a su sobrina! Cuando terminara con ella, estaría deseando salir corriendo.

Nunca debería haberla dejado al cuidado de su casa.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando se despertó sobresaltada, Sakura tuvo un ataque de pánico. Su primer pensamiento fue para el niño. Tras incorporarse se acomodó el cabello y se acercó a la cuna. Otra semana como aquella y en definitiva acabaría en un manicomio.

Pero a Ryuji no le pasaba nada. Gracias a la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana pudo ver que el niño dormía profundamente. Lo tocó y notó que estaba caliente pero no demasiado. De hecho, tenía un precioso tono rosado en las mejillas.

El gato también se encontraba perfectamente.

De repente, se estremeció horrorizada, al pensar en lo que diría su cuñada si viera a su hijo durmiendo con Momoko, que se había hecho _bolita_ a los pies del niño. Sakura lo sacó de la cuna y el gato protestó. Para que Ryuji no se despertara, se vio obligada a abrazarlo, a pesar de la irritación que le daba el pelo del animal.

Momoko la miró con desconfianza con esos ojos miel, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando mientras se dirigía de puntillas a la puerta. Estaba casi en el tramo final de la escalera, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la había despertado.

_Había alguien en la cocina._

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin del capítulo 2**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**¡WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!**

¿Cómo andamos? Pues aquí yo algo..._desahuciada_ u.u. ¿Recuerdan lo de mi _paraescolar_? Pues bien, resulta que no hubo ningún problema, hasta ahí, todo bien. Pero... (¬_¬* ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?) _Pues, si me adapte a la clase pero ¡es como estar en la militar! Nos hicieron hacer un montón de cosas desde 100 abdominales, lagartijas, y estirarnos 200 tiempos abajo (_en forma de V pero al revés, ya se imaginaran como quedaron mis piernas_) etc, etc. De que aguante eso, lo aguante, puesto que me gusta mucho el ejercicio, lo peor vino después...cuando nos dieron una demostración de un combate . ¡_oh, my!_ ¡Se dieron con todo! ¡Y sin protección! Teniendo en cuenta que es un piso de cemento...me quede, shockeada.

Me lo imaginé distinto, ustedes saben. En un salón, con protección y que como éramos de primer semestre íbamos a empezar tranquilos, por lo básico ¡pero no! Este _Sensei_ nos llevó ala guerra sin saber siquiera que es una bala ¬¬. Eso no me gustó, y soy la única chica de primer semestre ¡_puaj_! Me arrepiento de haberlo elegido…mi cuerpo está molido…no aguanto el dolor.

Me quiero cambiar de _paraescolar_, a mi segunda opción, Danza. Pero no se si se pueda, si no a Teatro o no se, aún voy a checar si me puedo cambiar ahora, si no hasta segundo semestre ¡pero no, no creo aguantar! Así que estoy haciendo meritos por ello he jurado...que sí consigo entrar a otro _paraescolar_… _¡oh, my!_ No voy a usar la computadora y a escribir fics en lo que resta de Septiembre…T.T es un sacrificio muy grande, pero lo hago para que me oigan allá en el cielo ¡porque, verdaderamente lo necesito!.

Así que, tal vez, este es el último chance que tengo de actualizar (esperemos, si) ¡deséenme suerte y buenas vibras, _por fa_!

Mil gracias por leerme y a todos los que dejan comentarios

¡Se los agradezco, _Arigato Gozaimasu_!

So, hasta que nos volvamos a leer y espero, pueda cambiarme de para escolar ¡por favor! ¡_Help_!

jeje. _Matta Ne_

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_


	3. Ladrón

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Inner Produccions

Presentan:

***Familia Prestada***

**By:** _Esme-Chan (A.R.U)_

**Capitulo 3: Ladrón: ¿Quién Dice La Verdad?**

-

-

-

-

-

_Cuando se despertó sobresaltada, Sakura tuvo un ataque de pánico. Su primer pensamiento fue para el niño. Tras incorporarse se acomodó el cabello y se acercó a la cuna. Otra semana como aquella y en definitiva acabaría en un manicomio._

……………_._

_Momoko la miró con desconfianza con esos ojos miel, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando mientras se dirigía de puntillas a la puerta. Estaba casi en el tramo final de la escalera, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la había despertado._

_Había alguien en la cocina._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura pensó en varias posibilidades:

1.- Llamar a la policía.

2.- Gritar.

3.- Esconderse con Ryuji y el gato hasta que el ladrón decidiera marcharse con su botín.

4.- Enfrentarse al villano…

5.- Dejar de pensar en posibilidades y hacer algo ¡rápido!

La policía. La segunda opción también era algo tentadora pero no quería terminar siendo violada, ultrajada o algo por el estilo. Tenía su teléfono móvil, así que podía llamar a la policía. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde estaba, cuando lo había utilizado por última vez. De repente, se acordó que lo tenía en el bolso y éste lo había dejado en la cocina.

Se sintió aún más tentada a gritar, y así liberarse de toda la tensión que había acumulado por todos aquellos días, pero enseguida comprendió que si lo hacía despertaría a Ryuji, asustaría a Momo y tal vez el ladrón no solo no se marcharía, sino que además trataría de hacerla callar por la fuerza.

Así que decidió, de momento, no gritar.

Solo le quedaba la tercera opción: esconderse con el niño y el gato y hacer una tranca, pero el problema era que los muebles parecían demasiado pesados como para poder moverlos ella sola contra la puerta.

Decidió entonces buscar algo con lo cual defenderse si el ladrón subía, cosa muy probable. De repente, le asaltó la idea de que no fuera uno sino varios, pero decidió no pensar ni prestarle atención a esa escalofriante idea.

Regresó a la habitación sigilosamente. Abrió el armario y le molestó ver que estaba lleno de ropa de color negro, que suponía era de Andrómeda. Estaba buscando algo con lo cual defenderse, cuando un objeto pesado le cayó sobre el pie. Reprimió un grito de dolor, y se inclinó a recoger el objeto.

Era un bate de _Cricket_. Le pareció sorprendente encontrarse con aquello, ya que no imaginaba a Andy como capitana del equipo femenino de_ Cricket_, pero le pareció que era el objeto indicado que estaba buscando para poder defenderse. Al tomarlo en sus manos, se sintió más segura. Se dirigió hacia la puerta blandiéndolo, y la abrió un poco más para escuchar.

Pero...

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Mao se escapó.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke abrió el refrigerador. En la sección media de la puerta había un cartón de leche abierto. Lo olió con desconfianza y, tras comprobar que no estaba caducado, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. Después sacó un plato y lo destapó, parecía pescado desmigado. Lo dejó y, cuando estaba abriendo un cartón de huevos, algo suave y cálido le rozó los tobillos. Sasuke dio un paso atrás y la mascota maulló enfadada cuando le pisó en la cola, y después de enredarse entre las piernas escapó.

Desequilibrado e inseguro de donde podría poner los pies, Sasuke trató de sujetarse a lo primero que tenía a la mano: las rejillas de la puerta del refrigerador.

Por un momento pensó que aguantaría, pero enseguida cedió y tanto las rejillas como la puerta se soltaron y cayeron, seguidas de los huevos, la leche, y el pescado sobre Sasuke, que antes de caer de bruces al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la meseta de la cocina.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura estaba en las escaleras, escuchando, muerta de miedo, pensando si lo del bate era, después de todo, una buena idea, porque corría el peligro de proporcionarle al ladrón un arma, oyó el maullido de dolor de Momo seguido de un tremendo estruendo.

¿Habría matado el ladrón a Momo? ¿O tal vez Momo al ladrón? No lo sabía, pero lo que estaba claro era que no podía seguir escondiéndose. Con bate de _cricket_ en la mano, Sakura bajó las escaleras muy despacio y se acercó a la cocina con precaución.

Empujó la puerta de _vaivén._

Aunque no había dejado arreglada la cocina antes de acostarse, porque estaba demasiado cansada, lo que se encontró delante la dejó perpleja y parpadeando rápidamente: había huevos rotos por todos los lados, un charco de leche, del que Momoko estaba bebiendo gustosamente mientras movía la cola, una jarra sobre la meseta estaba virada y chorreando un liquido rojizo hacia el suelo, y en medio había un hombre tirado, que parecía ocupar todo el espacio disponible, con una herida en la frente de la cual salía sangre. Un hombre que estaba vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, _como solían hacerlo los ladrones._

Era alto y fuerte. La podía desarmar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por suerte estaba inconsciente.

O tal vez no, porque, de repente gimió y abrió los ojos, Sakura blandió el bate y dijo nerviosa.

---- ¡No se mueva! ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke miró el techo de la cocina. Estaba en el suelo, tumbado sobre un charco muy frío, y le dolía la cabeza como si se le fuera a desprender el cuerpo de un momento a otro. Frente a él una mujer, con el cabello alborotado, medio desnuda con una camiseta roja con un circulo blanco en medio que le llegaba apenas encima de la mitad de los muslos y con unas mangas cortas. Lo miraba blandiendo su bate de _cricket_. ¿Lo habría golpeado con él? Trató de llevarse la mano a la cabeza para comprobar la importancia de la herida.

---- ¡No se mueva! ---- repitió Sakura.

La muchacha trataba de mostrarse amenazadora, pero el temblor de su voz se lo impedía. No había necesidad alguna porque no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, y que al abrirlos todo aquello no hubiera sido más que un sueño.

Lo intentó.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Al verle cerrar los ojos, Sakura se aventuró a acercarse. Estaba muy pálido y la herida de la frente daba muy mala pinta. De repente imaginó que moría y tras culparla a ella de su muerte acababa en la cárcel, había leído en los periódicos casos en los que un ladrón entraba en una vivienda, moría y una inocente ama de casa acababa tras las rejas.

Naruto y Hinata iban a lamentar entonces lo que le habían hecho.

Sakura dio un respingo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Podía haber entrado a robar, pero era claro que en este momento necesitaba ayuda y su código ético como Doctora la obligaba a atenderlo. Dejó a un lado el bate y cruzó descalza el charco de leche hasta llegar a él.

Tumbado en todo lo largo que era el suelo, se le veía muy grande y amenazador. Hasta inconsciente parecía peligroso, pero no podía dejarlo allí. Tomó una servilleta de manta de encima de la meseta y se arrodilló a su lado empezando a limpiarle la sangre que le salía de la herida de la frente, demasiado preocupada por su estado como para sentir miedo.

El desconocido abrió sus orbes negras con tanta rapidez que Sakura pensó que no había estado tan inconsciente como había pensado, y la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca haciéndole dar un pequeño salto y abrir los ojos sorprendida.

---- ¿Quién _demonios_ es usted? ----

---- Sakura ----Se apresuró a responderle para no irritarlo más---- Me llamo Sakura. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ----Le dijo lo mas dulcemente que pudo, para que se diera cuenta de que no quería hacerle nada malo.

---- ¿Qué aspecto tengo? ----Preguntó él.

Sakura pensó que uno no demasiado bueno. Estaba pálido, tenía una ligera barba de tres días y además, no dejaba de salirle sangre de la herida. Le puso los dedos contra la garganta para comprobar su pulso, aunque sin saber muy bien porque, ya que podía ver con sus ojos que obviamente no estaba muerto.

Notó la calidez de su piel bajo sus dedos, y un pulso fuerte, para su tranquilidad.

---- ¿Y bien? ----Le preguntó él, después de un rato---- ¿Voy a sobrevivir? ----

---- Cre...creo que si ----

---- Me gustaría que se le notara mas convencida de lo que dice ----

Sakura pensó que no hablaba como un ladrón pero enseguida se dijo que no podía fiarse.

---- Bueno... ----Empezó a decir, pero la media sonrisa que observó en su boca le hizo sospechar que no hablaba completamente enserio.

---- No me voy a oponer si cree que necesito que me haga la respiración boca a boca ----Le dijo confirmando así, las peores sospechas de Sakura.

Por un momento se sintió tentada a besarlo ¡Era tan atractivo! pero enseguida recuperó el sentido común, y se reprochó a si misma aquel momento de debilidad, después de lo que le había hecho sufrir su última experiencia amorosa.

De repente pensó que si se sentía lo bastante bien como para bromear, seguramente en cualquier momento se levantaría y... y tal vez fuera mejor no pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacerle. Sería mejor que dejara de perder el tiempo y llamara a la policía y a una ambulancia enseguida.

---- Lo que usted necesita es que lo lleven a urgencias lo antes posible ---- le dijo, tratando de soltarse. Tal vez estuviera de buen humor, pero no podía arriesgarse a enfadarlo. La siguió sujetando por la muñeca mientras se incorporaba, pero resultó ser demasiado esfuerzo para él, porque enseguida renunció a su movimiento y le soltó la muñeca para llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Sakura pensó que necesitaba su teléfono móvil y que tenía el bolso sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Se levantó para alcanzarlo, y en ese momento el ladrón la agarró por el tobillo.

Entonces Sakura dejó la prudencia a un lado e hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que se dio cuenta de que había entrado alguien a la casa:

_**Gritar como una loca.**_

Sasuke, que lo único que pretendía era saber quién era aquella mujer que estaba en su casa, y a donde había ido Andrómeda se dijo así mismo que tampoco importaba mucho después de todo, ya que lo más importante en aquel momento, era sin duda, hacerla callar.

Así que le apretó el tobillo son fuerza, Sakura dejó de gritar al momento pero se cayó encima de él.

Sakura, a unos pocos centímetros de su cara lo miraba asustada, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, la agarró con fuerza.

---- No, por favor, no grite más. No sé quién es usted o qué está haciendo aquí, pero usted gana. Me doy por vencido ----

---- ¿Que yo gano? ----Dijo Sakura notando el histerismo de su propia voz, aunque después de todo tenía todo el derecho a estar histérica, ya que estaba tumbada sobre el pecho musculoso de un posible criminal, de un hombre que habría entrado por la fuerza a su casa, y que hasta con una herida en su frente podía aprovecharse de la situación, y la situación era lo único que llevaba encima: una camisa hasta la mitad de los muslos, nada más. Le bastaría mover la mano unos centímetros para comprobarlo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirar de la camisa hacia abajo todo lo que pudiera, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que solo conseguiría llamar la atención de aquel hombre sobre lo que quería esconder. Así que lo miro a los ojos y le exigió que la dejara marchar inmediatamente.

Era un rostro interesante de los que, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera gustado volver a ver. Fino, pero con rasgos definidos y mucho carácter. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que el sufrimiento no le era extraño y que, esa boca prometía besos apasionados.

---- ¿Qué quiere decir con que he ganado? ----Le preguntó, mientras trataba de recuperar el control sobre sí misma.

---- Que me rindo ----Le dijo. Sakura no entendió lo que quería decir con que se rendía, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Tenía unos ojos preciosos: Negros como la misma noche que denotaban una calidez especial---- Pero, por favor, no vuelva a gritar ----

---- ¿¡Se refiere a eso!? ----Gritó, todo lo amenazadora que pudo porque no se fiaba de él, pero la voz le temblaba tanto que no podía asustar ni a una mosca.

---- Hmp, olvídelo. Deme un cuchillo y me cortaré el cuello. Sufriré menos que con el castigo que pretende infligirme ----

---- ¡¿Yooo?! ----Protestó Sakura---- ¡Como si le hubiera pedido que entrara a mi casa y se cayera! -----

---- ¿Qué me cayera? ¿Es esa la historia que piensa contar? ----Le soltó la mano y agarró el bate de cricket---- ¿Ha caso ha olvidado esto? ----Le dijo blandiéndolo.

Sakura se apresuró a ponerse de pie, y apartarse de él, antes de que decidiera golpearla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

---- ¡No se mueva de ahí! Voy a llamar a una ambulancia ----Le dijo retrocediendo, sin importarle que la leche que le había empapado la camiseta, chorreara por sus piernas.

Sasuke soltó el bate de cricket.

---- Tendrá que sacarme a rastras hasta la calle, si quiere que me pase por encima ----Le advirtió.

Sakura reafirmó su idea de que debería estar delirando. Debería llevarlo al hospital lo más antes posible. Se apartó lo suficiente como para no estar a su alcance, sacó su celular de su bolso y marcó el número de emergencias para pedir una ambulancia.

---- Buenas Noches, Shizune-San ----Dijo una vez que oyó la cálida voz de la enfermera de guardia en emergencias---- Necesito que me manden una ambulancia... no, yo estoy bien. Tengo un herido. ----Shizune quería detalles---- Lo siento, no lo conozco. Entró en mi casa, y está tirado en la cocina... ----

---- ¡No es su casa! ----Gritó---- ¡Es la mía! ----

---- Si, se ha hecho una herida en la cabeza ----Sasuke la escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, pero no se movió de su sitio. Desconfiando aún más de su aparente colaboración, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás retrocediendo aún más, y dejando una huella de leche en el mosaico blanco.---- Si, se golpeó la cabeza con la meseta de la cocina, y se hizo una herida en la frente...Si, está consciente, pero no deja de decir unas cosas muy raras ----Sasuke gruñó al oírla, pero ella no le hizo caso---- ¿Lo informarás también a la policía? Muchas gracias ----Colgó y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, temerosa de acercarse más a él---- Llegarán enseguida. ----

---- Dígame una cosa ----Le dijo, tras conseguir sentarse y apoyar la espalda en uno de los armarios bajos de la cocina---- ¿Está usted loca o soy yo el que no anda bien de la cabeza? ----Le preguntó con tal seriedad, como si realmente quisiera saber.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, Sakura mantuvo la distancia, aunque le temblaban tanto las piernas que si no conseguía sentarse estaba segura que terminaría por caerse al suelo, _otra vez._

----Quédese quieto, estoy segura de que no tardarán en llegar ----Dijo, fingiendo una calma y convicción que no tenía.

---- ¿Ah, sí? Y dígame ¿De dónde ha salido el gato? ----

Momoko, tras beber toda la leche que había podido y jugar con las yemas de los huevos, estaba lamiéndose cuidadosamente la cara.

---- No lo sé. Pertenece a la dueña de la casa. Es una de las razones por las que estaba desesperada por encontrar a un inquilino. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él. Debe de haber sido una sorpresa para usted darse cuenta que la casa no estaba vacía ----

---- Y que usted lo diga. Sobre todo porque esta es _mi_ casa ----

Sakura pensó que aquel hombre estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Miró el reloj, impaciente porque llegara la ambulancia.

---- Así que esta es su casa, ¿Verdad? ----Dijo con incredulidad.

---- Sí señora ----Respondió Sasuke, cortante---- Y le aseguro que odio los gatos, al igual que mi perro. Así que tal vez le gustaría decirme que hace ese animal aquí ----

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa al oír hablar de perros, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la ambulancia no tardara en llegar y se llevara a aquel loco de su casa. Decidió que lo mejor sería que le siguiera la corriente.

---- Me encantaría, pero... ----

---- ¿Porqué no empieza por decirme...? ----

De repente, se dejó oír el llanto de Ryuji en la planta de arriba. Sakura pensó que iba a darle un dulce y gran beso al bebé en agradecimiento.

---- Como dije, me encantaría quedarme a charlar con usted, pero tengo que ir a ver qué le pasa al niño ----

---- ¿Un bebé? ----De repente sintió como si le hubieran vuelto a golpear---- ¿Tiene _un _bebé aquí? ----

---- Al pobrecito le están saliendo los dientes ----Le dijo y se apresuró a marcharse tropezándose con una bolsa que el intruso había dejado. Era negra, de aspecto caro, y sin duda muy pesada. Seguramente estaba llena de objetos de otras casas que había robado antes---- No se mueva, pronto llegará la ambulancia ----Dejó la puerta entreabierta para que pudiera entrar los servicios de emergencias y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Ryuji se quejaba y se metía el puño en la boca, de vez en cuando. Sakura se puso lo primero que encontró: unos pants negros y una blusa roja de tirante. Lo tomó en brazos. Se dio cuenta de que los pañales deberían estar abajo. Seguramente en la cocina.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Un bebé ----Murmuró Sasuke mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, haciendo todo lo posible por no prestar atención en el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía y las nauseas que sentía.

De repente, se dio cuenta de cuál era aquel olor que se le hacía tan familiar: una mezcla de leche infantil, polvo de talco, crema hidratante para bebés y aquel producto que Naoko utilizaba para esterilizar los biberones.

Se preguntó cómo podía haberlo olvidado, si al regreso del funeral, la casa parecía impregnada en aquel aroma, y le había costado meses deshacerse de él. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que tendría que mudarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, aquel olor solo existía en su mente, que no era más que el recuerdo de la familia que había perdido que lo perseguiría toda la vida, así que nada le serviría cambiarse de casa.

Mientras se apoyaba en el fregadero, porque todo le daba vueltas, se preguntó dónde demonios estaba Andrómeda aunque por dentro tenía el presentimiento de saber dónde. Cuando se sintió con fuerza para abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que la policía lo estaba observando con desconfianza.

---- Gracias a Dios, agente ----Dijo---- Se ha metido en mi casa una loca, que me ha golpeado con un bate de _Cricket_ ----

----- Soy el agente Abúrame Shino ----Dijo el de lentes oscuros---- ¿Por qué no se sienta, Señor? La ambulancia no tardará en llegar ----Sasuke no esperó a que se lo volvieran a decir para sentarse en la silla alta más cercana. Enseguida notó que tenía los pantalones húmedos---- Tal vez mientras esperamos, podría darme algunos detalles, si le parece. ¿Cómo se llama usted, por favor? ----

---- Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha ----

El hombre tomó nota.

---- ¿Y su dirección? ----

---- Calle Suna número 7 ----

---- Esa es la dirección en la que nos encontramos, Uchiha-_San_ ----

---- Exactamente. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y vivo aquí. ----Le dijo lenta y cuidadosamente---- Esta es _mi_ casa ----

El policía tomo nota y luego se volvió hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

---- Ya ha llegado la ambulancia, Uchiha-_San_. Continuaremos hablando en el hospital ----

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le habían estado hablando todo este tiempo como a alguien que se cree ha perdido la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de decirle que era abogado, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza... Primero iría al hospital. Y habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

Después se daría el gusto de poner a aquella mujer, su hijo y el gato, en la calle. Por supuesto, después de que le confirmara donde se encontraba Andrómeda.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡Estamos muertas! ----Hinode soltaba lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras Mitsuko la tomaba del hombro, Andrómeda las miró rodando los ojos mientras las tres atravesaban un portón, adentrándose a una gran zona de hermosos edificios, en el portón tenía un letrero que ponía "_Internado Jeanne de la Fountaine_".

---- Andy, ¿segura que podemos estar aquí? ----Preguntó Mitsuko nerviosamente mientras los estudiantes las veían intrigados y muchos más murmuraban cosas entre ellos---- Cre-creo que mejor nos vamos yendo ----

---- _Shh, Shh_ ----Andrómeda no hacía caso, estaba más concentrada en buscar algo que tenia escrito en un papel---- Ya te dije que está bien. Mis hermanos estudian aquí ----

---- _Okay_. Ellos, nosotras no. ----

---- ¡Mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos! ----Hinode estaba fuera de sí---- ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡Oh sí claro, de la _Huracanada Uchiha_! Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu apodo. ¿Alguna otra genial idea, Andy? ¿Eh? ¿Andy? ----

Ambas amigas voltearon al no ver a la melena rubia que se suponía debía estar frente a ellos. La Uchiha estaba hablando muy animadamente con un par de estudiantes. Hinode y Mitsuko se alarmaron y se acercaron hacia su amiga.

---- ¿Entonces también son de Japón? ----Las dos chicas asintieron---- ¡Genial! Entonces...----Miró el papel en su mano---- ¿Saben dónde está la habitación 103 del Edificio 1-A? ----

---- Si, pero ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí? Ese es el dormitorio de los de últimos grados ----Dijo la rubia.

---- ¿Tienes algún asunto especial con un _Sempai_? ----

----- Algo así. ----Dijo Andrómeda---- ¿Me dicen donde...? ----

Antes de que pudiera terminar, sus amigas la alcanzaron agarrándola de los brazos.

---- ¡Andy, estas loca! ----

---- ¿Andy? ----Repitió una peli naranja---- ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? ¡Hey, Hideki-_Sempai_! ----llamó a un pelinegro de ojos rojizos que se acercó.

---- ¿Qué pasa? ----

---- ¿te suena de algo el nombre de Andy? ----

---- ¿Eh? ----

Hideki miró a las tres chicas mientras parpadeaba. Reparó su fija mirada en la rubia y poco a poco sonrió.

---- Ya va. ¿Andrómeda-_Chan_? ¿No eres tú, Uchiha Andrómeda-_Chan_? ----

---- Hai. ¿Me conoces? -----

---- ¡Lo sabía! Eres Andrómeda-_Chan_, la hermanita de Odín-_Kun_ ----

---- am, si claro…la _hermanita_ ----Dijo con un tic en el ojo pero una sonrisa---- Supongo que ya no tengo que preguntar más... ¿Me llevas? ----

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Sería tan amable de decirme lo que ha pasado, Haruno-_San_? ----Le preguntó Shino mientras Sakura cambiaba a Ryuji con las manos tan temblorosas que casi no podía despegar las tiras de los pañales.

El agente, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, le echó una mano mientras ella le explicaba lo que había sucedido.

---- Uchiha-_San_ dice que usted lo golpeó con un bate de _cricket _----

---- ¡Eso es mentira! ----dijo y, acto seguido, se sonrojó al notar que el bate estaba en el mismo sitio en el que Sasuke lo había dejado caer---- ¿Se apellida Uchiha? ----

---- Uchiha Sasuke, según dice. Tiene una herida muy fea en la frente ----

---- Lo sé, creo que se la hizo al caerse ----Tomó a Ryuji en brazos, y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo---- Por el ruido supuse que se tropezó con el gato y perdió el equilibrio, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera. Lo que no entiendo es qué ----

---- Le sorprendería saber que la gente acostumbra guardar sus objetos valiosos en la nevera o el congelador. De todos modos el caballero dijo que vivía aquí ----

---- A mí también me lo dijo, pero no es verdad. Le alquilé la casa a Andrómeda-_San_. Acabo de mudarme, Tal vez allá sufrido una contusión cerebral ----

---- Tal vez, pero no veo signos de que haya entrado por la fuerza a la casa. Espero que no le moleste que le pregunte si no es un problema domestico ----

---- ¿Doméstico? ---

---- Si, una pelea de enamorados que se les ha ido de las manos ----

---- ¿De enamorados? ----repitió Sakura encontrando, de repente, dificultad para articular la palabra---- Agente, no había visto a ese hombre en mi vida. Ya le dije que me he mudado hoy. La dueña se iba de vacaciones y necesitaba encontrar urgentemente a alguien que él cuidara la casa el gato y las plantas. ¿Es una zona con mucha delincuencia? ----

---- No. pero la mayoría de la gente tiene instalada una alarma, incluso usted. ¿No estaba conectada? ----

---- Bueno...no. Estaba tan cansada por el niño que se me olvidó conectarla. Tal vez hasta se me olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave ----El agente asintió comprensivo---- ¿Desea ver el contrato de alquiler? Está sobre la mesa que hay en el vestíbulo. Ah, y ese hombre también dejó una bolsa, ahí. Está claro que ya había cometido otros robos esta noche ----

Ambos salieron de la cocina hasta llegar al vestíbulo, una vez ahí, Shino miró el contrato, tomo algunas notas y después agarró la bolsa.

---- La voy a dejar en paz, Haruno-_San_ ----Dijo a Sakura---- tal vez podría venir a la estación a hacer una declaración a lo largo de la mañana ----

---- Si, por supuesto ----le dijo, aunque en su interior deseaba no tener que perder más tiempo con aquel asunto. No entendía porque aquel hombre había decidido escoger su casa. Acompañó al policía hasta la puerta---- ¿Qué le sucederá a Uchiha-_San_? Si es que ese es su nombre ----

Shino leyó una de las etiquetas de avión que colgaban de una de las asas de la maleta, decía el nombre más no la dirección.

---- Tal vez robó la bolsa ----Dijo Sakura---- Y el nombre ----

Lo dijo muy seguro, pero no lo estaba. ¿Y si tuviera razón y aquella era su casa? Su mirada no era la de un delincuente, aunque la experiencia le había demostrado que no era muy buen juez, porque la de Sai le había prometido la luna y las estrellas y ella lo había creído como una adolescente enamorada.

---- Bueno, la dejo tranquila para que pueda acostar al niño. Esta vez no olvide conectar la alarma ----

---- No se me olvidará ----le dijo, y tras despedirlo, cerró la puerta y la conectó. No estaba dispuesta a pasar otra vez por lo que hasta hace unas horas acababa de vivir.

Como estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dormirse otra vez, decidió ponerse a limpiar la cocina, tratando de no pensar en su guapo ladrón de mirada sincera, o en lo que había sucedió al estar encima de él, pero no le resultaba fácil, así que decidió ponerse a trabajar concentrándose en la pila de expedientes de nuevos pacientes que se había llevado a casa.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- No se cuanto tiempo voy a poder seguir con esto, Naruto-_Kun_. Lo echo mucho de menos ----

Hinata se alzó sus oscuros lentes para mirar a su marido. El terminó de beber su piña colada antes de dirigirle la palabra, no sin antes suspirar y admirar la hermosa playa en la que se encontraban.

---- Yo también. Es extraño, pero este silencio excesivo me hace daño en los oídos ----

---- ¿Crees que ya habrá funcionado? ----

---- No creo, cariño. Supongo que no la van a poner en la calle de inmediato. Y menos con un bebé ----

---- ¿Tú crees? ----

---- Quedamos que íbamos a darle una semana, Hinata ----

---- No creo que pueda aguantar sin él tanto tiempo. Supón que no se las arregla bien. Imagina que... ----

---- Sakura es la mujer más competente que conozco. Recuerda lo bien que cuido de Ryu-_Chan_ el domingo ----

---- Si, pero el domingo, yo estaba allí ----

---- Dejaste suficientes instrucciones como para escribir un libro sobre cuidados infantiles. Además, si tiene algún problema... ----

---- ¡Eso! Si tiene algún problema, ¿qué? ----

---- Hará lo que siempre, recurrirá a _Internet_. Además, Sakura-_Chan_ es doctora, sabe cómo tratar con problemas ----Su esposa hizo un puchero---- Anda, ven a que te dé un abrazo ----

Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

---- Por cierto, ¿A quién llamaste antes de que saliéramos a casa de Sakura-_Chan_? ----

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

---- Descuida, todo es parte del plan ----Hinata alzó su mirada mirándolo confusamente.

---- Espero y sepas lo que haces ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando Ryuji despertó, ella llevaba ya una hora levantada. Quizás se estaba volviendo a acostumbrar a dormir menos, desde que Tsunade-Sama, la directora del Hospital y hermana de su padre, la obligara a tomarse unas vacaciones alejándola del hospital y restringiéndola a solo revisar expedientes en casa, había perdido la sensación de lo que era no dormir por atender pacientes de emergencia. O quizás, era la tranquilidad de tener ya un techo, pero sea lo que fuera se sentía en plena forma. Radiante de felicidad, se inclinó sobre la cuna para tomar en brazos al niño.

---- ¿Tienes hambre, _cariño_? ----

El bebé se metió el puñito en la boca y Sakura comenzó a reír.

Bajo a la cocina y conectó el hervidor de agua y después preparó el biberón de Ryuji mientras se hacia un _té_. Vio una marca en una de las esquinas de la meseta y se preguntó si se había golpeado allí Sasuke Uchiha, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre ¿Se habría hecho una herida seria? Se estremeció solo de pensarlo, y se dijo que tal vez debería de irlo a visitar al hospital.

Aunque también podía ya estar en una celda. Aquel pensamiento no le produjo ninguna felicidad. No le había parecido un ladrón, ni había hablado como uno, pero tal vez fuera que procedía de alguna buena familia, pero había equivocado su camino.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- _Sumimasen_, Uchiha-_San_. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no nos quedó más remedio que creer en la versión de Haruno-_San _sobre lo sucedido ----

---- Supongo que ella creyó haber dicho la verdad ----

Shino se acomodó sus lentes oscuros.

---- Entonces, ¿No va a presentar cargos? ----

---- ¿Qué cargos? Sus hombres vieron el contrato de alquiler. Parece ser que mi sobrina ha alquilado mi casa a esa mujer ----Se tocó la venda de la frente---- Le devolveré su dinero y, cuando se marche, iré a buscar a mi sobrina para asegurarme de que recuerde este verano por el resto de su vida ----

---- Sí, Uchiha-_San_. ¿Es esa su bolsa? ----Shino hizo una señal a uno de sus empleados que se apresuró a ocuparse de ella---- Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerme a llevarlo a su casa ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

La cocina estaba limpia y ya había bañado y dormido a Ryuji, así que se daría una ducha, se arreglaría y cuando el niño despertara, lo pondría en su silla e irían a la estación de policía, para declarar y preguntar si el ladrón se había recuperado. No se sentía responsable, porque la había agarrado del tobillo, dándole un susto de muerte, pero cuando estaba encima de él, y la mirada con aquellos ojos negros perplejos y llenos de sorpresa, ella se había sentido muy rara y algo mareada y no porque se hubiera dado algún golpe.

Pero aquello era ridículo. Lo que le hacía falta era dormir una noche entera.

El baño, que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, estaba decorado a juego con ella, en colores cálidos que invitaban al descanso. Sakura cambió de opinión respecto a la ducha y abrió los grifos de la bañera hasta la mitad para que se llenara. No le había dado tiempo todavía de deshacer la maleta, pero en el baño había de todo, así que se permitió echar un burbujeante jabón en gel al agua que le dio un aroma excelente y, tras dejar la puerta abierta para oír llorar a Ryuji, se amarró el cabello en un chongo para que no se le mojara dejando unos mechos fuera, y se metió entre la espuma.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Está seguro de que no necesita ayuda? ----Le dijo Shino Aburame, que estaba apenado porque sus hombres y él habían confundido a Uchiha Sasuke con un simple y vulgar ladrón, cuando en realidad era uno de los abogados _más _importantes y reconocidos del país. Había sido un error sin ninguna mala intención, pero el Uchiha tenía fama de no olvidar los errores que cometía la policía.

---- Creo que me las puedo arreglar, pero gracias por ofrecerse. Y respecto a lo de anoche, bueno si usted no se lo comenta a nadie, le prometo que yo tampoco lo haré ----

---- Es muy generoso de su parte, Uchiha-_San_ ----

---- Lo sé ----

---- ¿Esta seguro que no quiere que el explique lo sucedió a Haruno-_San_? ----le preguntó Shino, desconcertado por tanta franqueza.

---- Creo que me las podré arreglar. Además, le puedo enseñar el periódico de ayer, si todavía no está convencida ----No le gustaba el titular, pero gracias a la fotografía, la policía lo había reconocido.

Sasuke se puso el periódico bajo el brazo y tomó su bolsa de la mano de uno de los oficiales de policía. Subió las escaleras que daban a la puerta de su elegante casa con ligereza, a pesar de que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no tocó el timbre. Sabía que lo más normal sería hacerlo, pero corría el riesgo de que la chica pusiera la cadena y se negara a dejarlo entrar. Así que esperó que se alejara el coche de la policía y entró.

Esta vez, la alarma estaba conectada. Puso la bolsa en el suelo, asentó el periódico en la mesa del centro junto al florero y la desconectó.

---- ¡Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?! ----Dijo en voz alta.

Como nadie respondió, se dirigió a la cocina que parecía haber recuperado la normalidad.

Enseguida le vino el olor al líquido desinfectante de biberones, y se sintió abrumado por tristes recuerdos que lo remitieron a cinco años atrás. El gato se frotó contra sus pantalones, pero no había rastro de su inquilina, aparte de una huella de leche en el piso del vestíbulo.

Tal vez hubiera salido de paseo con el niño.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen tiempo conteniendo la respiración e inspiró profundamente tratando de relajarse, mientras recogía la bolsa del suelo y subía las escaleras decidido a darse una buena ducha y a dormir ocho horas seguidas.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la cuna a lado de la cama y, se dio la vuelta enseguida, diciéndose que se encargaría de que estuviera plegada a la puerta para cuando ella regresara. Tal vez si se encontrara con una furgoneta y con un choque esperándola se mostraría razonable, aunque le parecía improbable, a juzgar por la determinación con la que había blandido el bate cricket, a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo. De todos modos merecía la pena intentarlo.

Se quitó los zapatos y luego la camisa, mientras cruzaba la puerta del baño encestándola después con pericia en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Entonces se volvió y se llevó una buena sorpresa porque Sakura estaba en su bañera, con sus mechones rosados cayéndole sobre la frente y las mejillas, y las partes púdicas de su cuerpo escultural apenas cubiertas por islotes de espuma. Sin el bate en la mano y el cabello desarreglado se veía totalmente diferente, y no parecía en modo alguno amenazadora. Hasta el más duro de los corazones se ablandaría con verla así.

Desde luego el suyo tenía fama de ser de hielo, y así quería que lo siguieran creyendo, pero tenía que reconocer que si un hombre tenía que encontrarse a una mujer en su bañera al llegar a casa, él había tenido suerte de que fuera una tan atractiva.

Sin embargo, podía entender que Sakura no encontrara la situación tan agradable, y estaba seguro que si no estaba gritando como una loca en aquel momento, era porque...

_Estaba profundamente dormida._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Fin Del Capitulo 3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, Hola, Hola!

Aquí, yo de nuevo. Trayéndoles el tercer capítulo de Familia Prestada. Lo he terminado apenas hace unos días, entre tanta subidera y bajada de emociones :B.

Pero, el fin de semana pasado, encontré lo que me trajo un rayo de luz a mi vida, mi segundo amor en estos momentos *_* **¡Shugo Chara!** ¿Alguno ha oído hablar de este genial anime? Ya tenia tiempo que yo lo veía pero, como son varios capítulos, lo empecé en las vacaciones y el fin de semana pasado lo continué. Ahora estoy enrolada con la trama, voy por el capitulo 85 y se va poniendo cada vez mejor, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ikuto *_* y pelearé hasta el final porque sea Amuto (_IkutoxAmu_).

**ANTES QUE NADA, PARA LOS QUE VEN ESTE ANIME, Y NO HAN VISTO LOS CAPITULOS MAS ALLÁ DEL 90 NO LEAN ESTO ¡REPITOOO! NO LEAN ESTO, PORQUE ES SPOILER n.n**

Definitivamente, me estoy dando cuenta que el Manga está mucho mejor que el anime, disculpen mis palabras pero, el anime está podrido, le quitan toda la emoción, sin contar los miles de capítulos relleno (_¡dios! Podría rellenar dos pavos con ellos ¬¬). _Por ejemplo, el final del capítulo 43 del manga en el que Ikuto se va (_T.T ¡noo! Otra cosa mas por la que están arruinando todo ¬¬ ya están como las esperanzas que nos rompen con el SasuSaku_) está en el aeropuerto y llega Amu, entonces Ikuto se le declara y le dice que la ama y le da un beso cerca, ¡Pero muy cerca! De la boca. ¡OMG! . y le dice a Amu-Chan que hará que ella se enamore de él _(¡pero Amu ya lo está yo lo sé! ¿Quién no?_ *_*) y se va. En cambio en el anime (_pff ¬¬) _están en el parque de diversiones de noche y tan solo le dice algo así como "tengo un secreto..." y le da un beso en la mejilla, le dice "Nos vemos" y se va transformado en cambio de personalidad con Yoru. Y esa fue la genial despedida que se les ocurrió a para con el anime (_¡Así o mas insípidos! ¬¬ Malditos matadores de sueños Amuto_).

Y lo peor es que según he escuchado, luego de ese capítulo, En Shugo Chara Party ¡Ikuto quizás ya no aparezca! ¬¬* y le robarán protagonismo a Amu, con esa tal Rikka... ¡Kami-Sama! ¡Así o mas echadera a perder de una idea que empezaba tan bien!.

No se los que vean este anime pero, juro que si no termina en Amuto... ¡Voy y les hecho a mis Shugo Chara! . No es nada en contra de Tadase, pero odiaría si al final se queda con Amu ¡Seria como...combinar agua y aceite! ¡O como tomar leche pasada! .

Bien, hasta ahora voy en el capítulo 85 y las cosas no van tan mal, pero me he espantado con lo que se de los demás capítulos y me han matado con eso de que Ikuto se va u.u no basto con que me quebraran mis esperanzas con el SasuSaku, con que Sakura me saliera con esa estúpida declaración (_sin comentarios ¬¬) _¡Ahora también me quitan el Amuto! Me están haciendo pensar que ver nuevos animes esta de la tostada...

**AQUÍ TERMINÓ EL SPOILER DE SHUGO CHARA. n.n**

Así que...no los entretengo más para que puedan dejarme un review...hahaha XD

Me retiro, ya son algo así como mas de las 8:40 y no me he ido a dormir u.u mañana amaneceré como mapache y de muy mal humor ¬¬

¡Los quiero, gracias por leer!

-

-

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los bendiga+_

_A.R.U_

_**P.D: **__Para los qué esperan el capítulo 13 de Padre Por Acuerdo, voy muy cerca de la mitad. Mi inspiración ya llegó pero las ganas de escribir creo que aun no, tan solo veo en donde me quede y se me olvida todo lo que planee. Pero espero, para antes de la mitad de Diciembre, tenerles buenas noticias y traerles ese esperado capítulo. Y para Todos se Casan, estoy dándole los últimos toques al siguiente capítulo, con el cuál estaríamos a tan solo 2 o 3 capítulos de llegar al final, y aun considero la idea de hacer o no un epilogo. _

_Ahora si me voy, ya me han regañado porque no me voy a dormir. n.n _

_¡gracias por la paciencia! Tan solo no me manden a la guillotina T.T soy muy joven para morir, aun tengo muchos fics que escribir, maldades que hacer, ¡Y aun tengo mucho que pasar con Sasuke-Kun, Ikuto-Kun y Taichi-Kun! *_* no me quiten mi sueño de llegar a ser la manager de "solo para fanáticas anime"_

_Je, ¡Matta Ne!_

_A.R.U._


	4. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen (_¬_¬ Aún, ya amenacé a Kishi con revelar sus oscuros secretos muajaja_) Tampoco **Uchiha Odín** y **Andrómeda** ni **Hatake Hideki**, esos son creación de _**Shadow Noir Wing**_. Solo me pertenecen aquellos nuevos personajes, tal es el caso se **Sabaku No Hinode** y **Nara Mitsuko** y otro nuevo personaje que será presentado en este capítulo.

¡Diviértanse! : 3

-

-

-

-

¡¡Ustedes son Dinamita Explosiva Kawaii Pura!!

_A.R.U Studios ©_

PRESENTA:

***Familia Prestada***

**By:** _Esme-Chan (A.R.U)_

**Capítulo 4: Confesiones: Declaro la guerra en nombre de mi peor enemigo que es… ¡Sasuke!**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke miró el techo de la cocina. Estaba en el suelo, tumbado sobre un charco muy frío, y le dolía la cabeza como si se le fuera a desprender el cuerpo de un momento a otro. Frente a él una mujer, con el cabello alborotado, medio desnuda con una camiseta roja con un circulo blanco en medio que le llegaba apenas encima de la mitad de los muslos y con unas mangas cortas. Lo miraba blandiendo su bate de cricket. ¿Lo habría golpeado con él? Trató de llevarse la mano a la cabeza para comprobar la importancia de la herida._

_---- ¡No se mueva! ---- repitió Sakura._

_._

_---- Sumimasen, Uchiha-San. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no nos quedó más remedio que creer en la versión de Haruno-San sobre lo sucedido._

_---- Supongo que ella creyó haber dicho la verdad._

_._

_---- ¡Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?! ----Dijo en voz alta._

_Como nadie respondió, se dirigió a la cocina que parecía haber recuperado la normalidad._

_De repente, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen tiempo conteniendo la respiración e inspiró profundamente tratando de relajarse, mientras recogía la bolsa del suelo y subía las escaleras decidido a darse una buena ducha y a dormir ocho horas seguidas._

_Se quitó los zapatos y luego la camisa, mientras cruzaba la puerta del baño encestándola después con pericia en el canasto de la ropa sucia. Entonces se volvió y se llevó una buena sorpresa porque Sakura estaba en su bañera, con sus mechones rosados cayéndole sobre la frente y las mejillas, y las partes púdicas de su cuerpo escultural apenas cubiertas por islotes de espuma. Sin el bate en la mano y el cabello desarreglado se veía totalmente diferente, y no parecía en modo alguno amenazadora. Hasta el más duro de los corazones se ablandaría con verla así._

_Desde luego el suyo tenía fama de ser de hielo, y así quería que lo siguieran creyendo, pero tenía que reconocer que si un hombre tenía que encontrarse a una mujer en su bañera al llegar a casa, él había tenido suerte de que fuera una tan atractiva._

_Sin embargo, podía entender que Sakura no encontrara la situación tan agradable, y estaba seguro que si no estaba gritando como una loca en aquel momento, era porque..._

_Estaba profundamente dormida._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

Un momento, ¿_Qué_?

Moralmente tenía todo el derecho de estar en _su_ baño. Él no había alquilado su casa. Sakura Haruno era quién no tenía derecho de estar ahí. Quizás había firmado un contrato, pero le parecía increíble que hubiese podido creer que esa casa pertenecía a una chica de casi dieciséis años, cuya idea de la moda y elegancia era teñirse un mechón de su cabello de un color tan llamativo como el azul y ponerse un arete en el ombligo. A cualquiera con un sentido común y un mísero par de neuronas, le hubiera saltado a la vista con solo echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Por desgracia, sabía que la prensa le importaría un comino reparar en aquello. En cuanto tuvieran el menor indicio de aquella situación, no tardaría en empezar a hurgar en lo más profundo de su pasado, y las conversaciones cesarían en cuanto pusiera un pie en cualquier sitio, y no sería porque los intimidase y no tuvieran nada que decir, esta vez seria porque tendrían demasiado que hablar sobre él. Lo que le pareció más conveniente en aquel momento, era dar marcha atrás y salir con el menor ruido posible para que ella no se diese cuenta de su presencia.

El problema reparaba en la camisa que hasta hace unos segundos había tirado en el cesto de la ropa sucia. En cuanto Sakura fuera a dejar su toalla ahí, se daría cuenta de que...

No había apartado los ojos de ella ni un solo segundo, temiendo que hasta un solo parpadeo pudiera despertarla, pero no se había movido. Sus hermosos ojos entre Jade y Esmeralda, justo como el mar cuando se vuelve más profundo, seguían cerrados. Y dormía plácidamente.

Sasuke se preguntó cómo podría haberse dado cuenta de aquello entre tanta confusión. Tal vez cuando ella había estado sobre él, su Sub-consciente había hecho el trabajo. Entonces, sin querer, recordó el calor de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo que le había provocado su largo cabello sobre sus mejillas.

Tenía los labios entre abiertos, sin maquillar y estaba tan relajada que las manos le caían a cada lado de la bañera. Sasuke sintió y podía asegurar que oía la coraza que envolvía su corazón quebrarse poco a poco. Y, por si no fuera poco, justo en ese momento las islas de espuma se despejaron un poco, dejando al descubierto el diminuto tatuaje de una hoja (el símbolo de Konoha) que tenía en el muslo. Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba al estimulo, y empezaba a desear sentir sus labios cálidos contra los suyos, un cuerpo listo para el amor, y se sobresaltó al notar que no era un simple recuerdo el que le provocaba todo ello, si no la mujer que estaba frente a él.

_Maldición_.

La vio moverse un poco y suspirar, tras sentir que el agua empezaba a enfriarse. Sasuke seguía mirándola hipnotizado, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de despertar, y si no se marchaba enseguida, podría darle un susto de muerte. ¡Pobres de sus oídos si eso pasaba! Pero, cuando se dirigía al cesto de la ropa sucia –por su playera- un bebé comenzó a llorar, y entonces se dio cuenta que cuando había entrado a la habitación no había mirado en la cuna por miedo a sus recuerdos, y porque de todos modos, si Sakura hubiera salido estaría vacía así que no le había visto el caso.

_Había cometido un tremendo error. ¡Vaya error!_

El llanto del niño, cada vez más fuerte, continuó rompiendo su coraza que -muy pronto estaría reducida a migajas si no hacía algo- metiéndosele en el cerebro y trayéndole memorias que normalmente procuraba apartar de su mente, pero allí, en su casa, donde se sentía seguro, había bajado la guardia.

Sakura volvió a suspirar incomoda por el llanto del niño, y Sasuke, renunciando a recuperar su camisa decidió abandonar la zona de peligro. Cuando se estaba alejando oyó como se movía el agua, mientras ella se sentaba y procuró no pensar en la Venus de Botticelli que tenía en su bañera. Su cuerpo, desacostumbrado desde hacía mucho a ese tipo de estímulos, no sabía cómo manejarlos.

.

---- Espera un poco, Ryuji.

.

Sasuke recordó su voz. La noche anterior sonaba tensa y enfadada, pero en aquel momento, mientras salía del baño, era dulce y relajada. Sin embargo, Ryuji no se calmaba.

Sasuke trató de no mirar al bebé, pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio su carita angustiada combinándola con sus azules orbes llorosos, sus manitas tendidas hacia él le pedían que lo tomara en brazos, que lo tranquilizara y, por más que lo intentará.

_No pudo huir_.

Lo sacó de la cuna, y lo apoyó contra su hombro, reconfortándolo con un gesto paternal que jamás olvidaría. Ryuji dejó de llorar, y lo miró. Después le pellizcó las mejillas con sus blancas manos, y sonrió. Un último _crack_ se terminó de oír...

Y,La coraza de UchihaSasuke...

_Terminó de romperse por completo._

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura, que en ese momento estaba secándose, se detuvo un momento al notar que el niño ya no lloraba, y sonrió. Las cosas estaban empezando a ir bien.

_¡Ajá!_

_._

---- Buen chico. Ahora mismo estoy contigo ----Le dijo, contenta. Había podido trabajar un poco en esos expedientes, se había echado un sueñecito en la bañera, y además Ryuji parecía empezar a reaccionar al oír su voz. Tal vez y hasta conseguiría deshacer una maleta.

.

_Y más ¡Ajá!_

_._

---- ¿Nos vamos a dar un paseo en cuanto me cambie? ----Le preguntó mientras se ponía un albornoz que colgaba detrás de la puerta. Era demasiado grande como para ser de Andrómeda, pero se encontraba realmente a gusto dentro de él---- Tengo que ir a la estación de policía para prestar declaración, pero luego podemos pasear por el parque ----Se frotó la cara contra la suave manga azul marino de la bata---- ¿Tienes sed? ¿O quieres...? ----Se detuvo en seco en la puerta del baño, al ver que no solo el ladrón había vuelto, y sin duda había tenido razón al pensar la noche anterior que era muy grande. De pie desde luego se veía enorme.

.

---- No grite ----Se apresuró a decirle.

.

Sakura se tapó la boca. Debía obedecerlo, sobretodo porque tenía a Ryuji en sus brazos.

.

---- No voy a hacerle daño ----Sakura trató de hablar, pero no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra---- Lo tomé en brazos porque estaba llorando. ¿Quiere que se lo dé?

.

Sakura asintió nerviosamente, sabiendo que en esta ocasión no podía permitirse ninguna clase de heroísmo, y debía aparentar que todo era completamente normal. No debía hacer nada que aquel hombre podría considerar amenazador. Se secó las manos sudorosas, por el nerviosismo, a ambos lados del albornoz. En aquel momento fue consciente de lo grande que le quedaba, y si trataba de huir, se tropezaría con él, y caería. Pero no iba a echarse a correr a ninguna parte, porque Ryuji era más importante que su vida. Mientras trataba de conservar la calma, se preguntó cómo había entrado ahí, y sobre todo, porque había regresado. Debía haber algo muy valioso en la casa, si se había arriesgado a volver por ello. Sabía que debía sonreír, pero los músculos de su cara se negaban a cooperar. Estaba petrificada por el miedo. Pero debía hacerlo para no asustar a aquel hombre y para que no notara cuan atemorizada estaba.

.

---- S...Sí ----Consiguió decir, maldiciendo su tartamudeo.

.

Sasuke _casi_ lamentó verla tan asustada.

.

---- Estaba llorando ----Volvió a decir con seguridad.

.

---- Por favor, démelo ----Pidió Sakura, tendiendo las manos hacia su querido sobrino.

.

---- Venga, vete con tu mamá ----Le puso el niño en los brazos, pero al darse cuenta de cómo temblaba temió que se le cayera, así que siguió sujetándolo---- ¿Lo tiene? ----Sakura lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos---- Tal vez necesita que lo cambien.

.

---- Normalmente lo necesita ----Dijo ella, y después dejó escapar una risita un poco histérica---- ¿Se ha escapado?

.

---- ¿Cómo? ----Sasuke sintió la suavidad de la bata que Sakura llevaba contra su pecho. Olía a limpio, y deseó no tener que apartarse de ella pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle; de la visión tan diferente que debía de tener ella---- _Oh_...no. Bueno, ¿Lo tiene bien sujeto?

.

---- Sí ----Le dijo, pero el ladrón seguía bloqueándole el camino hacia la puerta----. Sus cosas están abajo.

.

---- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

.

---- Porque no he tenido tiempo...----Sakura se detuvo en seco---- _Un momento. ¡No tengo porque darle explicaciones!_ ----Frunció el ceño---- No creo que sea asunto suyo ----El hombre sonrió y, extrañamente, eso la hizo tranquilizarse un poco----. ¿Me deja pasar?

.

---- Sí, claro ----Le dijo y se hizo a un lado.

.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces, que no llevaba camisa ni zapatos. Sin duda se había escapado del hospital, aunque a juzgar por los puntos que le habían dado en la frente, por lo menos había esperado a que lo curaran. Seguramente la policía lo estaría buscando en aquellos momentos. Tenía que llamarla, pero mientras tanto, lo mejor sería que hiciera como si no pasara nada, para no asustarlo.

.

---- ¿Ya le han dado el alta en el hospital?

.

---- Querían que me quedara un poco más, pero les dije que no.

.

Sasuke pensó que Sakura tenía un rostro muy expresivo, donde se podía seguir muy bien el curso de sus pensamientos. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que en un momento determinado había decidido comportarse con total normalidad ante el hecho de que hubiera un desconocido, muy raro, y con el torso desnudo en su habitación –aunque en realidad fuera la habitación de él-. Se preguntó dónde estaría el señor Haruno, si es que existía, o si no lo había matado a golpes con un bate de _Cricket_…

.

---- ¿Y cree haber hecho bien? ----Preguntó Sakura.

.

Sasuke pensó que estaba muy guapa, y el bebé completaba la belleza –algo que, obviamente, nunca admitiría ante alguien- al igual que le había pasado a Naoko cada que tenía al hijo de ambos en brazos.

.

---- No me fío demasiado de los hospitales ----Le dijo al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, y notaba como soltaba un pequeño bufido ante su comentario---- ¿Se las puede arreglar usted sola? ----Preguntó con suavidad. Temiendo aún que pudiera dejar caer al niño.

.

---- Por supuesto que me las puedo arreglar sola. No es como que estuviera esperando a que me viniera a echar la mano el primer ladrón que pase en la calle. ¿Por qué no se lleva lo que...lo que sea que haya venido a buscar, y se marcha? ----Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse----. Le aseguro que fingiré no haberlo visto.

.

Sasuke pensó que estaba siguiéndole la corriente y que estaba dispuesta a dejar que se llevara lo que sea con tal de que no hiciera daño al niño. Era una chica lista, porque de haber sido un verdadero delincuente, eso era lo más sensato que pudiera haber dicho.

.

---- ¿Se está ofreciendo a mirar a otro lado mientras me llevo la plata? ----Preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reír.

.

---- ¿La plata? ----Sakura no recordaba haber visto ningún objeto de plata, pero tampoco había mirado mucho.---- Sírvase usted mismo. Estoy convencida de que está asegurado ----Dijo Sakura con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo mientras daba otro paso hacia la puerta.

.

---- Gracias, es usted muy amable, pero lo único que estaba pensando tomar era una ducha.

.

---- ¿Una ducha? ----Sasuke la vio mirarlo al pecho, y se sintió muy desnudo de repente. Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para evitar pensar en ella mientras se estaba bañando; en aquel diminuto tatuaje tan sexy. Desde luego necesitaba una ducha…

.

---- Sí, una ducha. Si es que ha dejado agua caliente.

.

---- _Umm_...Sí...Por lo menos...Probablemente sí ----Parecía confusa y no le extrañaba, pero no era cuestión de ponerse a darle explicaciones en aquel momento. Estaba seguro de que no le creería---- Hay muchas toallas, y creo haber visto una cuchilla de afeitar en el armario, si la necesita... ----De repente se calló, arrepentida de haber mencionado la cuchilla.

.

---- Y después ----Dijo Sasuke---- Trataré de recuperar todas las horas de sueño que he perdido.

.

---- ¿De sueño? ----Preguntó Sakura, asombrada, y por un momento, el Uchiha tuvo la sensación de que se iba a ofrecer a cambiarle las sábanas.

.

---- He tenido un día terrible, seguido por una noche atroz.

.

---- Ya ----Le dijo, y le señaló la cama---- Sírvase usted mismo.

.

Sasuke sabía que lo primero que la muchacha iba a hacer, era llamar a la policía, pero no le importó. Le enseñaría la fotografía del periódico, y romperían el contrato de arrendamiento, lo que sabía era que le iba a costar un montón de dinero.

.

Una vez que se sintió a salvo al otro lado de la puerta. Sakura se volvió, y le preguntó.

.

---- Escuche, necesito saber una cosa, ¿Cómo consiguió entrar esta vez?

.

---- Del mismo modo que lo hice ayer. Con una llave.

.

---- ¿Una llave? ----Por un momento pareció confusa---- Pero si conecté la alarma ayer, apenas se fue la policía. Estoy segura.

.

---- Sí, pero dejo amablemente escrito el código en un cuaderno a lado del teléfono. Si hubiera sido un ladrón _de verdad_, le estaría muy agradecido. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

.

Por la expresión que adquirió su rostro, Sasuke sabía que tenía demasiadas pero que por alguna u otra razón prefería no hacerlas.

.

---- Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar a Ryu.

.

---- Me parece bien. De paso, ya que anda muy generosa. ¿Qué le parece si prepara un poco de café?

.

---- ¿No teme que le impida dormir?

.

---- No es para mí. Sino para la policía, porque estoy seguro de que lo primero que va a hacer es llamarla y agradecerán una taza de café decente cuando lleguen. No se puede ni imaginar la porquería que toman en la estación.

.

Sakura se fue sin saber que decir ante su sarcástico comentario, y Sasuke pensó que se daría la ducha pero lo de irse a dormir lo dejaría para más tarde, para cuando se deshiciera de su inquilina.

Quería asegurarse de que la próxima vez que despertara, tendría la casa para él solo.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hinode y Mitsuko tenía los ojos brillantes ante lo grande del colegio, las modernas y elegantes canchas, el lujo de los edificios donde los estudiantes pasaban su tiempo libre y donde, prácticamente, vivían.

Por su lado, Andrómeda miraba confusa al muchacho que las guiaba, le estaba agradecida porque las llevaría con sus hermanos pero, si bien recordaba, no lo conocía y al parecer el sí a ella. Sabía que su cara le sonaba de algún lado, pero no lograba ubicarlo. ¿Quién era él?

.

---- _¿Dónde lo he visto? ¡Donde! _----La rubia suspiró al no encontrar respuesta.

.

---- _Oe_, Andy ----Susurró la oji-azul---- ¿De dónde te conoce este tipo?

.

---- No lo sé, su cara se me hace familiar pero...Por alguna extraña razón no logro ubicarlo.

.

---- Y, llegamos señoritas.

.

Las chicas miraron al frente, por andar susurrando cosas, no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron frente al enorme edificio, con hermosas ventanas de cristal.

.

---- ¿Aquí es? ----Preguntaron las tres asombradas.

.

---- Sí, solo tenemos que subir hasta el último piso. Ahí está _nuestro_ cuarto.

.

---- ¿Nuestro? ----Preguntó Hinode desconcertada---- _¡oh, my! El hermano de__ Andrómeda es Gay. ¡Gay!_

_._

---- Sí, aquí cuatro personas comparten un cuarto. Somos Odín, otros dos compañeros de facultad y yo.

.

---- _¡aah! Por eso decía _----Hinode suspiró aliviada y soltó una risita nerviosa.

.

Hideki se acercó al oído de Hinode y le susurró.

.

---- Y no soy _Gay _----Le guiñó un ojo, mientras ella se sonrojaba. Andromeda y Mitsuko se miraban sin entender.

.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando estaban en el elevador, Andromeda jugaba con sus manos mientras se preguntaba qué _demonios_ les iba a decir a sus hermanos, tenía que armar un argumento creíble, si no todos sus esfuerzos se irían tan rápido como llegaron. Desde pequeña se había caracterizado por ser una mentidora nata o por disfrazar muy bien la verdad –Como ella decía- pero siempre que estaba ante sus hermanos era como si todo el efecto se fuera y ya no tuviera poder de credibilidad.

Los pisos cambiaban constantemente y el frío se hizo presente en las manos de la rubia, siempre se helaba cuando estaba nerviosa, si fallaba le iba a costar caro. Aún recordaba sus travesuras de niña, cuando mentía al aparentar estar enferma o desmayarse, siempre tenía que hacerlo lejos de sus hermanos porque si no enseguida se le caía el teatrito. Suspiró. No podía estar nerviosa, mas fácil seria descubierta. Volvió a suspirar y sintió como la confianza volvía poco a poco al cuerpo.

La curiosa campañilla interna del elevador sonó.

Hideki fue el primero en salir, seguido de Hinode y Mitsuko.

Andromeda aún estaba decidiendo entre salir o no, entre la posibilidad de poder salir corriendo y esconderse en algún callejón vacio, siempre podía utilizar su don de la actuación para ganar unas monedas en las calles de París, justo como en las películas.

.

---- Vamos, Andy.

.

La voz de su amiga pelirroja le hizo recordar que no estaban en esas películas, que era la vida real. Una vida en la que por primera vez, Andromeda "_La Huracanada_" Uchiha tenía miedo de algo.

_¡Oh, cielos!_

_._

---- _Ah_, claro.

.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta que Hideki se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía escrito el nombre de los ocupantes. El castaño tocó la puerta y la abrió ligeramente. Era su habitación, pero también tenía en mente que Odín tenía una cierta aversión con la gente que no tocaba antes, era algo sobre espacio y privacidad, o al menos eso recordaba el chico de los pocos sermones a los que le hizo caso.

.

---- ¿Odín, estás?

.

---- ¡Sí, sí! Pasa.

.

Las chicas sintieron un pequeño escalofrío recorrerles al espina dorsal, ante la grave voz que les contestó.

.

---- Vamos, pasen.

.

Ellas asintieron y susurraron un ligero "Con permiso" y se adentraron a la alcoba. Andrómeda iba un poco más atrás y poco antes de entrar a la habitación, echó un vistazo a la tabla pegada a la pared.

.

----_ ¿Hatake Hideki? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?_

_._

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al oír de nuevo la voz de su hermano mayor, con un tono alegre ante la llegada de su amigo, rogaba a _Kami _que ese tono lo conservara para cuando la viera allí.

Cerró los ojos intuitivamente.

.

---- ¡_Hey_, Hideki! Llegas en el momento justo. Creo que ya encontré como resolver el caso sin necesidad de un trato ----Sonrió a su amigo mientras se volteaba en su silla giratoria. Pero poco le duro la sonrisa al ver a las jóvenes que lo acompañaban.---- ¿Andrómeda? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

.

Abrió sus ojos, desconcertada, y parpadeo. Su hermano estaba sorprendido pero...por alguna extraña razón, no se veía enojado.

.

---- Esto… ¿Vacaciones de verano?

.

Odín se paró dejando notar que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza a su hermana. Se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello, que hacia una gran combinación con sus ojos negros, y su cuerpo atlético, sin duda alguna todo un galán, antes de acercarse a su hermana y cruzarse de brazos.

.

---- ¿Saben Papá y Mamá que estás aquí?

.

Y, el momento de la actuación, había llegado.

.

---- Por supuesto. ¿Crees que vendría si no fuera así?

.

Sonrió tan tranquila y convincente, que cualquiera aseguraría que no decía ninguna mentira. Odín y Andromeda era muy parecidos físicamente, dándose a notar que eran hermanos. Si no fuera porque él tenía 19 años y su hermana 3 años y medio menos, jurarían que eran mellizos. Y claro, porque el rubio era considerado un genio entre genios dese muy corta edad. Era el futuro nuevo abogado de la familia Uchiha.

.

---- Creo que harías todo porque fuera así. ¿Estás completamente segura?

.

La miró fijamente, los presentes ahí, juraban que si los estuviera mirando a ellos, le desvelarían todos sus secretos personales.

La mirada Uchiha, no solo intimida, saca verdades e incluso puede matar.

Enfrentarse a ella es ponerse una soga al cuello.

.

---- Completamente.

.

Y, **NO **se escapa de ella.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura oyó cuando él abrió la ducha, pero estaba segura que solo se estaba echando una actuación porque, en realidad, solo pretendía llevarse todo lo que pudiera y largarse antes de que la policía llegara.

Dejo a Ryuji en la cuna, y fue a marcar el teléfono de la policía –Como él había dicho que haría- pero entonces vio el periódico y en él, justo en la primera plana, una cara que le resulto _desgraciadamente_ muy familiar. Los titulares hablaban de un juicio por fraude en Inglaterra. Debajo de la foto, que _definitivamente _no parecía sacado de _los más buscados_, se podía leer:

_Uchiha Sasuke QC_

El mismo nombre que venía en la tarjetilla de la bolsa con la que se había tropezado la noche anterior. El nombre que su ladrón había dado a la policía.

Se quedó mirando a Ryuji, pensativa, hasta que recordó que el niño necesitaba que lo cambiaran, dejó el periódico en su sitio y tomó al niño en brazos. Lo cambió, lo sentó en su sillita alta y comenzó a preparar café. Sospechaba que estaba metida en un lio. Aquel hombre le había dicho que esa era su casa, y no le había creído porque pensó que deliraba a causa del golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, empezaba a temer que había dicho la verdad y que Andrómeda Uchiha no era la propietaria de la casa.

---- Un momento. ¿Uchiha?

Miró de nuevo el periódico, releyendo una y otra vez el nombre del "Ladrón" aunque consideraba que debería de empezar a quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Su cara se lleno de preocupación al ver que el lad…ese hombre, y Andrómeda tenían el _mismo apellido_.

.

---- **Y, esta es una de esas situaciones incomodas. **_¿Cómo demonios no...? ¡Porque yo!_** Y, este es el momento, donde te sientes una real y completa idiota.**

**.**

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dio una ligera palmada. Se sentía muy avergonzada, y tonta por no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, se hubiera podido evitar un montón de cosas. Aún mas, se hubiera evitado la pena de llamar ladrón a un abogado que, por si fuera poco, era uno de los abogados más importantes del país.

Y recordando las vergüenzas. Gimió al recodar que le había dicho que podía llevarse lo que quisiera. Ahora entendía porque le había sonreído de esa manera.

Apretó los puños.

.

---- Maldito Engreído.

.

Le había dejado que hablar, que se pusiera en ridículo todo lo que quisiera. Mientras él disfrutaba viéndola pasar por la más grande vergüenza de su vida. Y, estaba segura, de que aquel hombre no tendría ninguna piedad con ella. La presidenta de _Yume Amai_, Nadesico Fuchida, iba a parecer un tierno corderito al lado de él. Por suerte tenía el contrato de alquiler, que algo probaba.

Sakura pensó en Andrómeda. Le parecía un poco extravagante, pero no tenía pinta de _okupa_. Recordó que le había pedido el pago de la renta en efectivo y se sintió como _una idiota_, de nuevo.

Momoko se frotó contra sus piernas, pidiendo su desayuno, y entonces recordó lo preocupada que había estado la chica por el bienestar del gato. No, no era una _okupa_, y desde luego no era ella a la que había intentado engañar. A ella la había dejado al cuidado del gato y de las plantas de Uchiha Sasuke mientras se iba a recorrer París con sus amigas. Tal vez Uchiha-_San_ había dejado a Andrómeda a cargo de la casa, y ella la había alquilado, no lo tenía todo tan perdido como se había temido.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sasuke suspiró cuando salió de la ducha, sin duda alguna su día había sido mas agitado de lo normal. No solo por el hecho de que su caso en Londres se había volteado por completo si no porque tenía a una inquilina bastante extraña merodeando por los pasillos de su hogar.

Se puso unos pants negros y tomó su celular mientras se enrollaba la toalla alrededor del cuello. Espero varios segundos hasta que descolgaran del otro lado de la línea.

Siempre se preguntaba para que la gente tenía un teléfono si se tardaba tanto en contestar.

Era contradictorio.

Por fin atendieron del otro lado.

.

---- _Hn_. ¿Para qué _demonios_ te di ese celular si no lo vas a contestar inmediatamente?

.

---- _Estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Ya no hagas dramas, ya he contestado, Sasuke._ ----Contestó la voz de una fémina, algo serena, madura y fría. Era como escuchar la voz de Sasuke en femenino.

.

---- Hmp.

.

---- _Estás peor que una viejita histérica. ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?_

_._

---- Necesito que me confirmes que Andrómeda está en parís.

.

---- _¿Andrómeda? ¿En parís? Hey, creí haberte dicho que el insecticida no se inhala. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer Andrómeda en Francia?_

_._

---- No estoy bromeando. Y no uses el sarcasmo conmigo.

.

---- _Ya, ya, perdona. Se me olvida que es exclusividad tuya. A ver, ¿Qué quieres exactamente que haga?_

_._

---- Ya te dije. Confírmame que ese _demonio_ está ahí, precisamente en el Internado. Y una vez que lo hagas, avísame. Haré que no se le olvide este verano.

.

---- _¿Qué no el demonio era yo? Lo haré. No sé qué te habrá hecho ahora pero...Debe de ser algo muy divertido como para ponerte andropaúsico._

_._

---- Tú eres el diablo en persona.

.

---- _Oh, gracias. Es el mejor cumplido que una mujer puede recibir. Vamos, ¿Qué te hizo?_

_._

---- No ha hecho nada, más que ensartarme una inquilina con un bebé.

.

---- _Vaya, si que te la ha jugado_.

.

---- Haz lo que te digo y ya.

.

---- _Bien. Y créeme, te ayudaré en eso de que no olvide este verano. Es mi especialidad. Me tengo que ir._

_._

---- _Hmp_. Espero noticias pronto.

.

---- _Si. Por cierto, que estúpido fuiste. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que tu cliente iba a cambiar su testimonio? Hasta yo lo hubiera sabido._

_._

---- Hazme el favor de cerrar tu boca y hacer lo que te digo.

.

---- _Ese no es el trato para con tu espía. Te llamo. Y hazme un favor, quítate lo amargado y acuéstate con alguien ya, es lo que necesitas._

_._

La cara de Sasuke se tornó en cólera, pero antes de contestar ya habían colgado del otro lado de la línea. Ya se las devolvería luego.

Termino de vestirse y suspiró antes de salir.

Ahora solo quedaba lidiar con su inquilina.

Lo que en el idioma Uchiha se definía a:

Correrla de _**SU **_casa.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura pensó que lo que necesitaba era un abogado. Hizo una mueca al pensar que ya tenía uno ¡Y vaya uno! De repente vio al hombre en cuestión, entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

La taza de porcelana le tembló sobre su platillo.

Si estaba impactante con su playera azul, abierta de los botones de arriba, un pantalón negro suelto y su pelo mojado. ¿Cómo luciría con un traje digno de un abogado? Seguramente su figura amenazaría a sus acusados. Aunque cavia la posibilidad que no ejerciera la acusación, si no la defensa. De seguro defendería hombres ricos aunque fuesen villanos, de esa forma se ganaba más dinero que enviándolos a la cárcel. Aquella casa debía de haberle costado una fortuna.

Podía ser que la ley no estuviera de su parte, pero todo llevaba su tiempo, y además siendo un abogado importante, seguramente no querría verse involucrado en algún tipo de escándalo. Ese pensamiento le hizo ser capaz de embozar una sonrisa.

.

---- Siéntese, Uchiha-_San_. Y sírvase una taza de café, usted mismo.

.

---- Ya veo que le han explicado la situación ----Le dijo.

.

---- ¿Me han explicado? ¿Quiénes? ----Le preguntó, limpiando la boquita de Ryuji, para evitar mirarlo.

.

---- La policía ----Le dijo mientras se servía café---- Supongo que lo primero que ha hecho al bajar, ha sido llamarlos.

.

---- En realidad, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando vi el periódico de ayer, donde usted aparecía en la primera plana, pero no por robar en una casa ----Dijo sonrojada ligeramente, y esta vez con una sonrisa menos forzada---- Claro que ya me imagino que el prestigioso abogado Uchiha Sasuke no pierde un caso muy a menudo.

.

Sakura lo vio fruncir el ceño.

.

---- No perdí. Mi cliente decidió en el último momento que le apetecía más declararse culpable.

.

---- No parece muy contento con la decisión. ¿Le molestó que el hiciera lo que debía?

.

---- Claro que estoy enfadado. Porque era inocente de ese cargo en particular. Parece ser que le pagaron muy bien por su silencio. Si hubiera declarado, hubiera puesto en muchos problemas a gente importante ----Cortó unas rebanadas del pan que había comprado Sakura, y las puso en el tostador----. Supongo que Andrómeda le habrá pedido que cuidara de la casa mientras ella se iba de viaje.

.

---- No exactamente. Tengo un contrato de arrendamiento en regla y le pagué tres meses por adelantado.

.

---- ¡Vaya, gracias por costearle las vacaciones! ----Dijo con sarcasmo---- Tal vez sea tan amable de decirme que le hizo a mi hermano y mi cuñada.

.

---- ¿A su hermano y su cuñada?

.

---- Sí. Los padres de Andrómeda. Se suponía que mi sobrina se la pasaría el verano estudiando, para los exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria en París.

.

---- Si tan preocupados están su hermano y su cuñada, no entiendo cómo es que no están más pendientes de ella ----Dijo Sakura.

.

---- Me alegra ver que, por lo menos, hay un tema en el que estamos en completo acuerdo. Pero en fin, todavía puede dar orden de que no se pague el cheque, y podremos romper el contrato.

.

Sakura pensó que era un hombre muy arrogante y egoísta, que no se daba cuenta nada más que de sus problemas, y no le importaban nada ni ella, ni Andrómeda.

.

---- El problema, es que le pagué en efectivo ----Se dio el gusto de decirle.

.

---- ¿En efectivo? ¿Le pagó tres meses por adelantado, en efectivo? ¿Y no le pareció eso un poco extraño?

.

Sakura pensó que, aunque no le había gustado mucho esa forma de hacerlo, definitiva y obviamente no se encontraba en las circunstancias para decidir.

.

---- Dijo que tenía prisa y que no le daba tiempo para cobrar el cheque.

.

---- A puesto a que sí la tenia. Supongo que ya debe estar en Francia. Imagino que pensó que no iba a enterarme nunca ---Añadió.

.

---- Si su cliente hubiera seguido su consejo, a puesto que sería así.

.

La tostada saltó, y la sacó del tostador. Luego abrió el refrigerador, confirmando el daño que había ocurrido de la noche anterior, y tomó la mantequilla.

.

---- No importa. Le devolveré el dinero.

.

---- No quiero su dinero.

.

---- Es muy generoso de su parte pero, no puedo pretender que usted la pase mal porque mi sobrina...

.

---- No me comprende, Uchiha-_San_. No estoy siendo generosa, y mucho menos pretendo sufrir en lo absoluto. No voy a aceptar su dinero porque _no _tengo, ni la más mínima intención, de marcharme de esta casa. Tengo un contrato completamente en regla que el agente que vino ayer, comprobó.

.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando de una manera que, probablemente, hubiera intimidado a cualquier testigo. Pero en aquel momento, no se encontraba en una sala de juicio, y no pensaba dejarse asustar. Por lo menos mucho.

.

---- Así que esta será _mi _casa ----Continuó Sakura---- Hasta que termine el contrato ----Insistió---- Supongo que tendrá a alguien con quién quedarse ----De hecho se imaginó que habría cientos de mujeres haciendo cola por estar con él----. Familiares o amigos que lo reciban durante los próximos tres meses.

.

---- ¡Tres meses! ----Exclamó Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Odín soltó una carcajada.

.

---- No puedo creer lo que le has hecho al Tío Sasuke. Mi papá te va a meter a un convento luego de que se entere.

.

---- Lo sé...

.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el _Living Room_ de la habitación. Odín seguía en la silla giratoria mientras que Hideki estaba apoyado en el escritorio. Una vez más, la actuación de Andrómeda había sido abucheada por su Hermano. Tras varias preguntas, y acorralándola como buen futuro abogado que era, Odín logró que su hermanita le contara toda la verdad. No había aprobación de sus padres, se había ido clandestinamente y, sobre todo, no había dejado _sola_ la casa de Sasuke.

.

---- Y yo que pensaba que tú delito más grande había sido rayar el carro de papá y culpar a una ardilla.

.

---- ¿Una ardilla? ----Hideki alzó la ceja.

.

---- ¡Es verdad! ----Se defendió la rubia mientras doblaba los dedos simulando arañazos---- ¿No has visto las garras que tienen?

.

Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras la chica sacaba la lengua y se rascaba la cabeza. El celular de Odín sonó, llamando la atención de los presentes.

.

---- ¿Bueno?.... ¡_Ah_, sí!, ¿Qué pasó, Drew?..._Ajá_...

.

Andrómeda recorrió la habitación de su hermano con la mirada. Obviamente, era claro, que ese internado no solo era bonito por fuera y que no tenía nombre rimbombante por mera publicidad. El cuarto era grande, con pantalla plana, una cocina muy equipada, una biblioteca, incluso una pecera enorme estaba en el centro de la habitación. Andrómeda se fijó en un portarretrato que estaba en la pequeña mesita frente a ella y lo tomó.

.

---- Es como de hace unos tres años, creo. ----Dijo Hideki---- Cuando recién empezábamos la preparatoria.

.

Las tres chicas miraron la fotografía.

.

----Oye Andy, ¿Qué esa no es...?

.

---- ¡Sabía que te conocía! ----Dijo la rubia saltando del asiento y señalando al castaño.

.

---- ¿_Eh_? ¿De qué hablamos? ----Preguntó Odín colgando su celular.

.

---- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ----Se rió escandalosamente y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá con una sonrisa.

.

Unos pasos se acercaron. Alguien se paró en la entrada y se apoyo en la puerta tocando ligeramente. Todos voltearon y poco a poco la sonrisa de la rubia despareció, parándose de nuevo junto a sus amigas. Como unos soldados que estaban frente a su general.

.

---- Así que... ¿La _Huracanada_ Uchiha nos da el honor de tenerla de visita en París?

.

---- ¡A-Asuka-_Neechan_!

.

---- ¡Asuka-_Sempai_!

.

Frente a ellos estaba una joven de cabello largo negro azabache con un curioso fleco, que con su pálida piel hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes, ni muy claros ni demasiado oscuros, un verde pintado en tonalidades frías. Delgada, de complexión atlética. Y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

.

---- Vaya, vaya ----La pelinegra se acercó hasta quedar frente a las chicas, separada solo por un sillón---- Y la pregunta es...¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

.

Las tres chicas tragaron saliva.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Uchiha Asuka, era eso, era un total y completa Uchiha en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Cualquiera que la conocía sabía que no te debías meter con ella eso, si apreciabas tu corta existencia. No es que fuera malvada, para nada, solamente que, a pesar de que era divertida, ocurrente y buena persona, su lado Uchiha era mejor no conocerlo, ese lado era inteligente –demasiado- calculador, frio y no se le escapaba una.

Y, Andrómeda dudaba que pudiera salir fácilmente.

.

---- Y-o este...Pues... ¿Me creerías si te digo que Papá y Mamá me enviaron de vacaciones?

.

---- ¡Claaaro! Y este año yo voy a protagonizar _el_ _cascanueces_ ----La miró fijamente---- Si no quieres que _Oto-Sama _y _Oka-Sama_ se enteren que estás aquí, será mejor que vayas escupiendo toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

.

Andrómeda asintió. Asuka tomó asiento mientras la rubia le empezaba a contar todo. Odín y Hideki sonreían divertidos, les encantaba ver sufrir a esas tres chicas.

.

---- Entonces, ¿Dices que has rentado la casa de Sasuke-_Ojisan _y has usado el dinero para venir, mientras nuestros padres creen que estas cuidandole la casa?

.

Las tres chicas asintieron enérgicas.

Asuka silbó.

.

---- Solo tengo una cosa que decirte: estás _jodida._

_._

---- ¡Peroooo!

.

La pelinegra negó.

.

---- Cuando se enteren, dudo mucho que te dejen entrar en este internado aunque de milagro pasaras los exámenes. Y cuando _Oji-San_ se entere que estás aquí y de lo que has hecho, puedes olvidarte de tu existencia.

.

---- ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Me las ingeniaré para que no pase! ----Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió superiormente---- No por nada soy una genio.

.

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

.

---- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ríen? ¡Es la verdad, muchos me lo dicen!

.

---- De acuerdo ----Dijo Asuka---- Tanto que yo, que soy solamente un año mayor que tú, ya estoy por terminar mi tercer año de preparatoria.

.

Andromeda bufó.

.

---- No es mi culpa que seas una cerebrito.

.

---- ¿No que la genio eras tú?

.

Todos volvieron a reír.

Y, es que así era, Uchiha Asuka cumpliría los 17 años cuando ya estuviera en su primer año de Universidad, cuando realmente debería estar pasando a su segundo año de Preparatoria, pero desde pequeña se había caracterizado por haber heredado el genio Uchiha –no solo en carácter- y había sido adelantada casi dos años toda su vida. Asuka nunca quiso que Andrómeda se sintiera presionada por Odín y ella, así que le molestaba mucho cuando hacía algo que pudiera afectar su desempeño. Era su hermanita, después de todo. Aunque muchos decía que físicamente Asuka no parecía la hermana de los rubios, pero ello era porque, notablemente ella estaba del lado paterno y los otros dos de ambos.

Las tres chicas estaban apachurradas en el sillón mientras los tres más grandes platicaban sobre lo que harían con ellas.

.

---- ¿Tú crees que Asuka-_Sempai_ nos delate?

.

---- No lo sé, Miko.

.

---- ¿Y de donde conoces a Hideki-_San_? ----Preguntó Hinode viendo la fotografía.

.

En ella estaban Odín y Hideki mientras cargaban a Asuka en el hombro de cada uno, estaban frente al internado.

.

---- ¡Ciertooo! ----Los mayores miraron a la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y apuntaba a Hideki---- ¡Te conocía de antes! ¡Tú eras _Chocolatín_!

.

Mitsuko y Hinode alzaron una ceja, Odín se aguantó la risa, Hideki estaba sonrojado mientras que Asuka se pegó en la frente con una mano.

.

---- ¿_Chocolatín_? ----Preguntaron sus amigas.

.

---- ¡_Yeaaah_! ¡Asuka te decía _chocolatín_! ¡Eres el _Ex_ –Novio de mi hermana! ¡Eres el _chocolatín_!

.

Odín no aguantó más y soltó la carcajada acompañado de las otras chicas, por lo absurdo del nombre.

.

---- ¡Jajaja! _Chocolatín_ ¡Jajaja! ----Odín se limpió las lagrimas que le salían---- Ya tenía que no lo escuchaba.

.

Asuka tenía un tic en el ojo.

.

---- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Sabes? Estoy considerando llamar a _Oto-San_, Andy.

.

La rubia dejó de reír y se sentó derechita mientras con una sonrisa nerviosa veía a su hermana.

.

---- Por eso decía que fue tu novio y ya.

.

.

.

* * *

A Sakura le sorprendió que dejara que viera que estaba enfadado. Estaba segura que durante su trabajo nunca hubiera levantado la voz de aquel modo, habría mantenido un tono amistoso para así confundir al testigo y que confiara en él.

.

---- ¿Y usted? ¿Qué? ¿No tiene amigos o familiares con quién quedarse?

.

---- Si los tuviera, no estaría aquí ahora. Estaba desesperada cuando la agencia me ofreció esto.

.

---- ¿La agencia? ¿Qué agencia?

.

---- Hablé con ellos por teléfono. Con Mitsuko, para ser más precisa. Me parecieron muy eficientes. Tal vez podrían encontrar algo para usted. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada como para ponerme a buscar otro sitio donde vivir.

.

---- ¿Ocupada? ¿Le llama estar ocupada a dormir?

.

---- ¿Dormir?

.

---- Acaba de darse un baño, por lo menos eso es lo que supongo que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de baño, ya que lleva puesto _mi _albornoz ----añadió rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta de su metida de pata. _O de vista._

_._

Sakura se miró el albornoz. Muy a pesar se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose.

.

---- _Ah_, ¿Es suyo? ----Preguntó inocentemente---- Se está muy a gusto con él.

.

---- Lo sé.

.

Saber que él había sido el último en tener contacto con su piel con aquella prenda, no le ayudó a dejar de estar colorada, en realidad, empezó a tener un fuerte rubor en las mejillas. Similar a las cerezas o manzanas.

.

---- Ha sido un baño fuera de la rutina. La llegada de Ryuji ha cambiado mi rutina diaria.

.

---- Debería de haberlo pensado antes de embarcarse en la maternidad.

.

---- _Oh_, pero...

.

---- Esta es mi casa, _Sakura_.

.

---- _Oh_, pero si recuerda mi nombre.

.

---- Si, lo recuerdo ----Dijo, preguntándose si alguna lo vez lo podría olvidar.

.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.

.

---- Preferiría que me llamara Haruno-_San_.

.

---- Andrómeda no tiene autoridad alguna para firmar un contrato de arrendamiento, _Haruno-San_. Así que no posee ninguna validez.

.

---- Sí no le importa, me gustaría consultar a un abogado.

.

---- Haga lo que quiera, pero le aconsejaría que se ahorrara el dinero. Le diré una cosa, si no fuera por el bebé, ya estaría usted en la calle ----Sakura, que estaba a punto explicarle que el niño no era suyo, pensó que, de momento, sería mejor no contarle la verdad---- ¿Quiere que llamemos a su _preciosa_ agencia? ----Le dijo---- Si tan eficientes son, seguro que no tardan en encontrarle alojamiento.

.

---- No se moleste. No me pienso marchar.

.

---- Entonces, tenemos un enorme problema, Haruno-_San_ ----Dijo Sasuke, tras un silencio----. Porque yo tampoco.

.

Por un momento se palpó la tensión, pero Sakura no se iba a dejar intimidar.

.

---- Bueno, supongo que me podría alquilar la habitación donde tiene las cajas.

.

---- Le devolveré todo el dinero de la renta y un mes más en compensación por las molestias.

.

---- Porque supongo no está amueblada ----Continuó Sakura sin hacer caso a Sasuke, como si no le hubiese oído----. Y el baño de invitados es un poco básico. Bueno, tal vez tenga una cama plegable en el desván ----Sasuke no negaba ni confirmaba nada. Parecía como si, repentinamente, se hubiera quedado mudo. Momoko se frotó contra su pierna y él lo apartó irritado.----. Estoy segura de que además podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para compartir los gastos.

.

Sasuke pensó que si lo que buscaba era irritarlo. ¡_Felicidades_! Lo había conseguido.

.

---- No voy a compartir nada con usted ----Le dijo, tras levantarse bruscamente de la silla---- Haruno-_San_, ya puede irse buscando un sitio donde vivir. Y llévese el gato con usted.

.

---- ¿Me va a dejar siquiera ponerme algo encima antes de echarme a la calle?

.

Sasuke se que quedó sin habla. La frase de Sakura le había hecho recordar...

.

_Que no llevaba nada debajo de su albornoz._

-

-

-

-

**Fin Del Capítulo 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, Hola, Hola!

¡Por fin! Tenía ya tiempo que quería actualizar este fic pero por _(¬_¬ webona_) causas ajenas _(¬_¬ supe-webona)_ no había podido. Me iré de poco a poco en las actualizaciones, después de esta tengo planeado actualizar "_En Su Lugar_" de ahí irme con "_Todos Se Casan_" y por último el nuevo capítulo de "_Padre Por Acuerdo_" y así luego otra vez está y así (___)

Durante las vacaciones se suponía que me tomaría el tiempo para escribir pero hice de todo menos eso (_¡Fiesta, fiesta! n_n_) la navidad es muy cruel (_u.u ¡Envicia!)_ cuando quería escribir aprovechaba para ver animes (_O.o he visto ya casi 15, uno por día O.o_) y demás cosas.

Como sea, esto no es para poner excusas y demás (_See blablablabla ¬_¬)_ espero les haya gustado n_n y nos vemos a la próxima

¡Sayooo!

¡Arigato Minna!

n_n

_**A.R.U STUDIOS © **_

_**P R E S E N T A:**_

**EL RINCÓN DE E S M E :)**

(La cámara se enciende y esta algo desenfocada)

: ¡Pásame esos globos!

: ¿Los de forma de salchicha?

: ¿Para qué quiero con forma de salchicha? ¡No! Los redondos.

: ¿Estos?

: ¡Ajá!

(La cámara se enfoca correctamente y se deja ver a Esme y a Chapis que están adornando una sala. Se enfoca un cartel que dice "Feliz Juntada")

**Esme**: ¡Holaaa! Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi humilde hogar. Como aún no tenemos presupuesto suficiente como para rentar otro estudio, transmitiremos desde mi casita.

**Chapis:** ¬_¬ ¡Woow! Yupi, que emoción -.-

**Esme**: U_U es esto o el basurero municipal.

**Chapis:** n_n por eso digo que aquí está bien.

**Cam1**: ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la celebración? ¿Por el regreso del show?

**Esme:** n_n ¡Muy buena observación!...pero nel ¬_¬ ¿No entendieron cuando dije que no hay dinero para el Show? Pff ¿Hablo en coreano o que pedos?

**Chapis:** ¬_¬ no hablan el idioma de los perros.

**Esme:** n_n pero si a ti te entienden re-bien. Como sea, esto es porque Snif T.T ¡Mi hermano va a volaar del nido!

**Chapis**: ¬_¬ si ya decía yo que la drogadicción era de familia.

**Esme: **:D No es eso. Me refiero a que Snif ¡Se va! ¡Crece! ¡Se hace hombre! ¡Formara su familiar! T.T ¡Waaa! ¡Se va a vivir con su novia en Mayo! Y hoy hacemos la fiesta.

**Chapis:** O.o ¿Estas llorando porque se va?

**Esme:** T.T Si… ¡AL FIN TENDRÉ MI CUARTOOO!

**Chapis:** -.- ya decía yo que no era por cariño.

**Esme:** *_* ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Luego de 16 años tendré mi cuarto! ¡MI CUARTOOO! (Esme se pone a bailar macarena)

**Chapis:** ahora veo porque eres como eres U.U Pobre niña sin infancia.

**Esme:** ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, Que mi cuarto tendré y pintare como sea, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, Yeee, estoy bien buena!

**Chapis**: buena para hacerme los mandados n_n

**Esme:** n_n me vale, estoy feliz. Nada opacara mi felicidad.

(Entra Ozs con un gorrito en la cabeza)

**Ozs:** ¡Hey! Que dice mamá que te pongas a buscar tu uniforme para que te lo arreglen, entras en una semana.

**Esme**: O.O T-e te odiooo! T.T ¡Mi feliciiidad se ha ido! ¡Le diré a Dani que te engorde para que crezca tu lonja! T.T

**Ozs:** O.o (sale corriendo) ¡mamá, Esme me está insultando!

**Chapis:** U.U Sabia que debí quedarme en la Antártida.

**Esme:** Snif...pero, bueno. Tengo un as bajo la manga. ¡Que empiece la despedida de solteros! (Esme abre el armario de donde salen Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba amarrados y vestidos de Village People)

**Chapis:** *_* pe-pero la despedida debería ser para Dani y no ha llegado solo estamos tu y yo.

**Esme**: n_n me vale. Yo también dejaré la soltería, ¡me casaré con mi cuarto!

**Chapis**: ¡ESO CUENTA! ¡QUIERO MI TUBOOO!

(Esme y Chapis arrastran a los chicos al cuarto. Esme se asoma)

**Esme:** n_n disculpen, pero como la demanda contra el Barney en tanga no ha acabado ¬_¬ y ni quiero recordar. No puedo mostrar escenas xxx porque los niños no son aptos y blablabla todas esas estupideces que los adultos ponen para quitar la diversión. Pff ¬_¬ por eso hay tantos padres adolescentes.

**Chapis**: ¡Esooo, tubo, tubooo!

**Esme**: n_n ¡Nos vemoos! (Pone un cartel y cierra la puerta)

Lo último que se puede oír es: "¡YMCE, YMCE!" "¡MI NUMERO DEL DIA ES 69!"

La cámara de acerca al cartel que dice:

"_NO molestar. Sesión de tubo ilimitada._

_Favor de ignorar cualquier ruido que pueda_

_Ser escuchado._

_Este lugar está prohibido y protegido…_

_En todos los sentidos XD"_

_**Fin de la emisión.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

……

_**Pff... Se nos olvidaba, aun no hay personal al cual agradecer**_

_**Si quiere dar donativos para que nos levantemos**_

_**Favor de llamar al:**_

_**01 800-nosmorimosdehambre-lacrisisnospegodura-estenumeronoexiste**_

_**Por su atención.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_Un review es como una sonrisa tuya._

_¿Me sonreirías? :)_

"_Nuestros Sueños son las alas que nos llevarán al cielo"_

_Y, esto es... ¡por la simple locura de Escribir!_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino_

_(A.R.U)_

_-. SuMasLocaEscritora .-_

_DIOS los Bendiga_

_¡Kiss, Kiss! :D_


	5. Fobias

**En el capitulo anterior: **

— _¿Ya le han dado el alta en el hospital?_

— _Querían que me quedara un poco más, pero les dije que no._

_._

— _¡Hey, Hideki! Llegas en el momento justo. Creo que ya encontré como resolver el caso sin necesidad de un trato —Sonrió a su amigo mientras se volteaba en su silla giratoria. Pero poco le duro la sonrisa al ver a las jóvenes que lo acompañaban— ¿Andrómeda? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_Abrió sus ojos, desconcertada, y parpadeo. Su hermano estaba sorprendido pero...por alguna extraña razón, no se veía enojado._

— _Esto… ¿Vacaciones de verano?_

_._

— _Hazme el favor de cerrar tu boca y hacer lo que te digo._

— _Ese no es el trato para con tu espía. Te llamo. Y hazme un favor, quítate lo amargado y acuéstate con alguien ya, es lo que necesitas._

_._

— _Así que esta será mi casa —Continuó Sakura— Hasta que termine el contrato —Insistió— Supongo que tendrá a alguien con quién quedarse —De hecho se imaginó que habría cientos de mujeres haciendo cola por estar con él— Familiares o amigos que lo reciban durante los próximos tres meses._

— _¡Tres meses! —Exclamó Sasuke._

_._

— _Así que... ¿La Huracanada Uchiha nos da el honor de tenerla de visita en París?_

— _¡A-Asuka-Neechan!_

— _¡Asuka-San!_

_._

— _No se moleste. No me pienso marchar._

— _Entonces, tenemos un enorme problema, Haruno-San —Dijo Sasuke, tras un silencio— Porque yo tampoco._

_._

_Sasuke pensó que si lo que buscaba era irritarlo. ¡Felicidades! Lo había conseguido._

— _No voy a compartir nada con usted —Le dijo, tras levantarse bruscamente de la silla— Haruno-San, ya puede irse buscando un sitio donde vivir. Y llévese el gato con usted._

— _¿Me va a dejar siquiera ponerme algo encima antes de echarme a la calle?_

_Sasuke se que quedó sin habla. La frase de Sakura le había hecho recordar..._

_Que no llevaba nada debajo de su albornoz._

* * *

_. _

_Capitulo 5:_ **Fobias:** Primeras atracciones

_._

* * *

Sasuke tragó saliva.

Su albornoz, demasiado grande para ella, se abría sensualmente invitando a ver más de la piel nívea de su cuello y el inicio de sus senos. Recordó lo que había sentido al verla en la bañera, las hermosas y perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, la pequeña hoja tatuada en su muslo, y notó como su deseo había despertado al verla cubierta por solo unos suaves islotes de espuma.

Sakura se sonrojó, porque sin querer había dado a notar el hecho de su desnudez bajo aquel albornoz. Se dio la vuelta para tomar a Ryuji y se recordó mentalmente que debería pensar las cosas antes de decirlas en un futuro.

De lo que no se arrepentía era de no haberle contado que Ryuji no era hijo suyo. Si le hubiera dicho que era su sobrino y que tan solo iba a tenerlo unos días con ella, seguramente se habría convertido en el feroz lobo y la hubiera echado a la calle sin miramientos. Una vez fuera tendría que denunciarlo para volver a entrar. Y el problema sería que no tendría un sitio donde quedarse. O peor aún, si tal vez denunciaba a Naruto y Hinata por anteponer sus sueños al cuidado de su hijo.

— Me responsabilizo del niño, Uchiha-_San_. Pero no tengo nada que ver con el gato. No es mio, es de Andromeda.

— ¡Lo que faltaba!

Sakura se alegró de que a él tampoco le gustaran los gatos.

— Y parece que tiene hambre. Tal vez quiera desmenuzar un poco de pescado para él. Ya esta cocido así que lo único que tiene que hacer es quitarle las espinas con los dedos.

No respondió. Y por primera vez, Sakura pensó que Uchiha Sasuke no tenía nada que decir. Sacó el plato de pescado de la nevera y, simulando que le daba asco, comenzó a retirar las espinas con la yema de los dedos y se lo puso a Momoko en su traste.

— ¿Ve que fácil es?

El gato dejó de frotarse contra la pierna de Sasuke y fue a investigar, curioso, lo que había en su plato de comida. La olió, miro con gesto de desagrado a Sakura y, con la cola levantada, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero, deteniéndose ahí, en la espera de que alguien le abriera.

A Sakura le entraron ganas de aplaudirle, no lo hubiera hecho mejor ni aunque lo hubiese adiestrado para ello. Le abrió la puerta y contuvo las ganas de reír ahí mismo.

— Me parece que lo que hoy se le antoja es pollo picado —Terminó de cerrar la puerta para voltearse y mirar a Sasuke y saber que es lo que tendría que decirle pero, el ya había salido de la cocina y se encontraba rumbo a la entrada, cerca de las escaleras— ¿Uchiha-_San_? —Sakura caminó hasta quedar unos metros cerca de él.

Sasuke se detuvo al oír que lo llamaba, y volteo con el rostro serio.

— ¿Qué?

— Si se piensa acostar me gustaría...me gustaría vestirme primero —Se mordió la lengua dándose cuenta que, de nuevo, había hecho notar su desnudez, pero por suerte el no pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿¡Acostarme! ¿De verdad le parece que tengo ganas de dormir? No he estado más despierto en toda mi vida, así que voy a salir. Mientras tanto le aconsejo que busque un sitio donde vivir.

— ¿O sino _qué_?

— O...O sino yo lo haré por usted.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de responder. Camino hasta la puerta y salió cerrándola de un portazo.

— Creo que hemos ganado la partida esta vez —Dijo sonriéndole a su sobrino y besándole suavemente los cabellos— Aunque es una pena que se haya enfadado tanto —Suspiró— Pero es comprensible, porque Andromeda ha sido una niña muy mala, y ha traicionado su confianza. Aunque la verdad es que no parece muy sorprendido —Le acarició suavemente su pancita, haciéndolo reír— No te creas que es para reírse, jovencito. Espero que no se te ocurra hacerme algo parecido cuando tengas su edad —Le dijo, riendo, pero al apoyarlo contra su hombro, y sentir la suavidad de su mejilla se sintió un poco triste de no ser más que su tía.

— Es una pena —Murmuró, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal para echar la cadena y poner la alarma.

Así sabría cuando regresara, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

Andromeda, Mitsuko y Hinode caminaban cerca de los mayores, las dos últimas admiraban con grandeza las grandes áreas, el edificio y los diseños que tenían el internado, mientras que la primera estaba cruzando los dedos porque su _Karma_ no se le pusiera en su contra. La rubia Uchiha miraba de cerca a sus hermanos y a su ex –cuñado, los dos chicos iban platicando sobre algún tipo de tarea –o al menos, eso entendía- mientras que su hermana participaba escasamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo más.

Andrómeda adelanto unos pasos hasta ir a la par con la pelinegra.

— Asuka-_Neechan_, ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

— _Tsk_ Tenemos que dar aviso a Jiraya-_Sama_ de que están aquí —Suspiró— necesitamos una autorización de que pueden permanecer aquí.

La rubia Uchiha sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos quedarnos?

Asuka detuvo su caminar, junto a los otros. Se volteó para encarar a su hermana que era tan solo unos tres centímetros más baja que ella.

— Hasta que sepamos que hacer con ustedes, sí. —Andromeda la abrazó— Pero hasta entonces, deben comportarse. ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier falta suya se convierte en una nuestra.

— Tendrán que permanecer en los dormitorios y hacerse notar lo menos posible —Odín colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermanita.

—Pero... —Hideki parecía pensativo sobre algo— ¿Qué harán con sus padres? Por si no se les olvida, en menos de dos semanas tenemos nuestro descanso —Odín y Asuka se sorprendieron— Y saben lo que eso significa.

— ¿¡Que! ¿¡Que significa! —Hinode empezaba a regresar a su faceta de histeria.

Asuka suspiró y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar ese detalle?

—Significa que, tendremos vacaciones —Suspiró por segunda vez en el día— A diferencia de los demás sistemas educativos, el internado tiene sus vacaciones en distintos tiempos. Ustedes acaban de empezarlo hace una semana, mientras que nosotros lo empezamos pronto. No podemos permanecer en el internado, porque es nuestro "_Break_" y, Andy, tu sabes lo que hacemos para eso.

Andy empezó a sudar frió y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

— Van a casa...

— ¿¡Que! —Ahora sí, no solo Hinode estaba alarmada sino que Mitsuko le hacía compañía.

— Y, como todos los descansos —Continuó Odín— Regresamos a _Konoha_ para pasarla con ustedes. No habría problema si nadie lo supiera pero...

— _Oka-San_ y _Oto-San_ insistieron mucho en que querían pasar unas vacaciones en familia porque hace unos años que no vamos —Comentó Asuka— Así que quedamos de acuerdo en que, apenas salgamos, nos iríamos a _Konoha_ y ellos terminarían sus trabajos en _New York_ junto al abuelo y regresaríamos todos. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que has hecho...

— ¡Oh, no! Papá y mamá se van a enterar de esto. —Andy se recargó en un pared— Ya veo mi final, Uchiha Andromeda yace aquí, asesinada a manos de su hiperactiva madre y su frívolo padre.

Hinode y Mitsuko se mordieron el labio.

— Genial Miko, prepárate para que mi papá y tío Shikamaru nos degollen.

— Fue un gusto ser tu prima —Ambas acompañaron a la rubia en la pared y al mismo tiempo, las tres se deslizaron hasta el suelo— ¡Solo he vivido una década!

— ¿Siempre son así? —Susurró Hideki a sus amigos. Estos asintieron— ¿Tan problemático es que se enteren?

— No tienes ni idea —Odín sintió un escalofrío al recordad la última vez que había sido testigo de la furia de su padre— Cuando Papá y mamá se enojan, es peor que miles de exámenes juntos, y de abogacía.

Hideki tragó fuertemente.

— Incluso Asuka teme por su vida cuando se enfrenta a papá —Ahora sí, Hideki estaba asustado, tan solo imaginar a la astuta Uchiha atemorizada, era horrible— Pero claro, solo lo ha hecho una vez.

— ¡Tienen que ayudarnos!

— Lo siento, Andy. —Asuka negó— No hay nada que hacer...

— ¡No puede ser! —Ahora si, sentía que su vida iba a acabar demasiado pronto, no había vivido ni 17 años y le faltaban un montón de cosas por experimentar. ¡Aún estaba en la espera de su príncipe azul!

— ¡Hey! Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Todos giraron ante el llamado proveniente de una voz masculina. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Asuka estaba siendo cargada por un segundo hombre, quien la sostuvo de la cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas.

— Drew, Taichi. ¿Qué onda? —Saludó Odín. Frente a ellos estaban dos chicos, dos chicos demasiado guapos pensaron las tres menores. Se sonrojaron ante la presencia de ellos.

— _¡Ahora si ya puedo morir, he visto la perfección encarnada!_ —Pensó Mitsuko con estrellas en los ojos.

— _¿Qué en esta escuela solo hay guapos? ¡Oh, dios! Tengo que estudiar aquí —_Hinode parecía un tomate a punto de explotar.

Los dos chicos eran atractivos. El que estaba cargando a Asuka era castaño, un castaño entre chocolate y negro y algo alborotado, su tez era entre clara y morena, y sus ojos eran de un atractivo color miel que lo hacían aun más atrayentes. Era alto y atlético, todo un atractivo hombre.

El segundo tenía el cabello plata, igualmente algo alborotado, y sus ojos eran de un hinoptizante color rubí. Igualmente era alto, y atlético, sus facciones parecían maduras pero a la vez no parecía tan mayor, simplemente lo hacía más perfecto. O eso era lo que la rubia pensaba.

— _Estoy lista para morir, ya encontré a mi príncipe, aunque no precisamente azul —_Pensó viendo las blancas batas que traían ambos—_ pero sigue siendo un príncipe..._

Andromeda pensó que el corazón se le saldría, cuando el peli plata la miró y le sonrió.

_¡Oh, dios!_

_._

* * *

— ¡Sasuke, hijo! ¿Qué _demonios_ te ha pasado?

— ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo? —Preguntó, aun sabiendo que así era por la cara mortificada de su madre. Sasuke pensó que se veía exactamente como se sentía, si es que era posible reflejar todo el sin fin de emociones por las que pasaba. Mikoto Uchiha no era una mujer que se exaltase con facilidad, incluso cuando le había dicho que él y su hermano habían roto la vajilla nueva no se había exaltado tanto como ahora. Era definitivo, se veía fatal—_ Pff_ ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni me respondas. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello— Esto... ¿No he llegado en mal momento, mamá? Sé que debería haber llamado antes...

— Para nada. Tampoco es como que estuviera muy ocupada. Desde que tu padre se fue con Itachi a _New York_ no hay mucho que hacer —Suspiró y sonrió— Además, _Dunkel_ se pondrá muy alegre cuando te vea. Esta durmiendo en el jardín. ¿Por qué no entras y le das una sorpresa mientras yo preparo café?

Sasuke siguió a su madre hasta la cocina y se apoyó en el lavadero, mirando por la ventana a su viejo perro negro que dormitaba en el pasto.

— ¿Qué tal se ha portado?

—De maravilla. Como un tierno cordero. Es un perro muy listo y nos la hemos pasado bien. —Dijo al momento de virarse para poner las tazas sobre la meseta— He visto las noticias en la tele y el periódico pero supuse que te la pasarías durmiendo. Para recuperarte del cambio de horario.

— Dormir ha quedado pendiente de momento.

— Pues no le des tanto tiempo —Aconsejó mientras retiraba el agua de la estufa y la repartía entre las tazas— Bueno, ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?

— ¿Esto? —Preguntó señalando los puntos en su frente— Nada, simplemente tropecé con un gato —Respondió ligeramente molesto mientras tomaba la taza que su madre le ofrecía.

— ¿Con un gato? —Preguntó escéptica— Creo que te convendría un _whisky _y una larga siesta.

— Es una oferta casi irresistible —Dijo dejando salir un bostezo—...Pero prefiero permanecer bien despierto a base de café. Tengo un problema que requiere de toda mi capacidad mental.

— ¿Es un problema legal? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Por desgracia no. Tu nieta decidió que era muy aburrido cuidar de mi casa durante el verano. Así que se la alquilo a una mujer y se embolsó con el dinero suficiente para irse a Europa con mochila a cuestas —Cruzó sus brazos, sosteniendo firmemente la taza— Y no me extraña que Hinode y Mitsuko estén con ella.

Mikoto bebió de su taza y ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué niña! Imagino que pensó que no ibas a enterarte. De todos modos la consientes demasiado. Ya ni tú padre y yo.

— Supongo que sí, pero ya sabes lo ocupado que esta siempre Itachi. Está vez traté de ser duro con ella, a pesar de todo. Pero vaya error, si la hubiera vuelto a consentir con su viajecito no me viera envuelto en este fastidioso problema.

— Supongo que tendrás que convencer a la inquilina de Andromeda que se vaya.

— Créeme, lo he intentado. Pero parece no tener la mínima intención de marcharse. Me ha sugerido que le alquile la habitación que está en desuso, y me instale ahí o encuentre otro lugar a donde ir —A pesar de lo molesto que estaba, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara tan dura que tenía Sakura. Desde luego aquella chica era más que un rostro bonito— Asegura que me cobrará una renta razonable.

— ¡No hablas enserio!

— Te puedo asegurar que lo dijo totalmente en serio. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— Podrías quedarte aquí.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Estás sugiriendo que me dé por vencido y acepte mi propia derrota?

Mikoto rió.

— No, me imagino que eso sería mucho esperar de tu orgullo —Se quedó un momento pensativa— ¿Por qué no esperas que salga y cambias las cerraduras?

— Tentadora idea —Dejó la taza en la meseta y sonrió— ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?

— ¿De verdad no habías pensado en eso? —Parpadeó desconcertada— Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza es más serio de lo que crees. ¿Quieres más café?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y, se dio cuenta, de cuan arrepentido estaba de haberlo hecho. Su cabeza era un verdadero remolino, debía de acostarse, y pronto.

Titubeó un poco antes de hablar.

— De todas formas tiene un contrato que, aunque no valga mucho, le da algunos derechos ante la ley.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó ella abruptamente.

— Tiene un bebé de seis meses.

Mikoto se acercó y le tocó el brazo con cariño.

— ¿Y no está casada?

— Aparentemente no. No lleva puesto ningún anillo aunque, bueno, el matrimonio parece estar pasado de moda últimamente. Aunque Haruno-_San_ no parece ser de las mujeres que necesitan que un hombre la lleve de la mano.

— Bueno, pues me da la sensación de que te va a tocar dormir en la habitación de invitados.

— _Hmp_. Hay un problema, no tiene cama —Dijo pensando, además, en los cientos de recuerdos que le traían las cosas que estaban dentro de la caja. Pero que se sentía incapaz de tirar.

Mikoto sonrió con cierta picardía

— ¿Y a eso le llamas un problema? La mayoría de los hombres lo considerarían una oportunidad, Sasuke-_Chan_. —Lo miró con dulzura— Han pasado ya cinco años no creo que a Naoko le hubiera gustado que te quedaras solo.

— Lo sé, pero sabes que desde que la perdí...desde que las perdí a las dos, no consigo… —Se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras— Veo a una mujer y pienso, ¿Para qué? No es Naoko — Dijo aunque, entonces recordó que por alguna razón no le había pasado lo mismo al ver a su bella inquilina desnuda en su bañera— No es justo agobiar a una mujer con todos mis recuerdos —se despegó de donde estaba apoyado— Será mejor que me vaya

— Si, es lo mejor. No vaya a ser que a tu inquilina se le haya ocurrido cambiar los cerrojos.

— No sería capaz —Pero, entonces, pensó que quizás sí, ¡Si que era capaz!

En cuanto Mikoto vio a su hijo cruzar la puerta, sonrió con travesura y descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico marcando un número que se sabía de memoria. Espero a que le contestaran del otro lado.

— Aquí Mi-_Chan_. Fase tres completa. _Cubo de Hielo_ ha sido invadido por _Atolondrado cerezo_ y _bebé llorón_.

— _Aquí Líder-Noir-Tenshi a Mi-chan. Bien hecho. Que comience la fase cuatro: "Acorralar al Hielo y al cerezo"_

— Hai. —Colgó el teléfono y sonrió— _Gomen_, Sasu-_Chan_ pero es por tu bien.

.

* * *

Sakura hizo la cama, limpió el baño y separó su ropa sucia de la de Sasuke, una vez fuera del cesto. Obviamente, no estaba dispuesta a lavar para ningún huésped, por muy atractivo que fuera, y Sasuke lo era. Casi tan atractivo y tan parecido a Sai, para su desgracia.

Entre las toallas había una camisa blanca, manchada de huevo seco y leche. Comprada en una de las mejores tiendas de Konoha, sin duda perteneciente a él, aunque no recordaba habérsela visto puesta. De repente, recordó el hecho de que, cuando lo había visto en la habitación, iba con el torso descubierto. Hubiera sido difícil olvidar aquel perfecto cuerpo, ligeramente bronceado. Estaba claro que no se había pasado todo el tiempo en el juzgado durante su estadía en Londres.

— ¡Que extraño! —Murmuró— Estaba vestido al volver del hospital. ¿Por qué estaba, entonces, su camisa bajo mi toalla? —Frunció el ceño pensando que se le estaba escapando un detalle sumamente importante.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la alarma. Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto.

Ryuji se despertó también en ese momento, y Sakura lo tomó en brazos. Bajó la escalera pensando que esa semana no sería necesario ir tantos días al gimnasio, bastante ejercicio estaba haciendo al subir y bajar escaleras, además como no tenía tiempo para comer...

La puerta principal estaba abierta, al menos, hasta donde la cadena lo permitía. Miró hacia afuera dispuesta a ser amable con él, siempre y cuando no insistiera en no compartir la casa pero, no había nadie. Le extrañó que se hubiera dado por vencido tan pronto y se empezó a poner nerviosa. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar la libreta que Andromeda le había dejado con el numero del código pero, había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar los números, pero de repente el ruido cesó y cuando abrió los ojos Sasuke estaba a su lado. Cuando él se dio la vuelta desde el cuadro de la alarma y la miró, se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. No entendía porque aquel hombre le producía ese efecto. Lo que tenía que hacer era enfadarse, había entrado a su casa por la fuerza.

— Buen truco, Haruno-_San_ —Dijo, antes de que ella empezara con su papel de la señora de la casa indignada y ultrajada— Pero no le sirve de nada poner seguro en la puerta principal si no lo hace en la trasera.

Sasuke esperó a que le contestara y al no ver respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina. Sakura se quedó unos segundos con la mente en blanco sin saber muy bien que decir, y cuando por fin sus neuronas decidieron trabajar, lo siguió dispuesta a empezar la discusión.

— Ha entrado por el garaje —Le dijo.

— Si, he entrado por _**mi**_ garaje y me gustaría que sacara sus _cachivaches_ de ahí.

— No es su garaje, si no el _**mio**_ —Dijo con firmeza pero sin enfadarse. Había decidido que tendría mejores resultado si se comportaba amable— Tengo un contrato. Ah, y por cierto, mis cosas no son _cachivaches_ —Afirmó, aunque sabía que debían parecerlo. Había empacado todo con prisa y metiendo las cosas en cualquier caja, amontonándolas en el garaje, hasta que tuviera tiempo de acomodarlas en la casa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un estirado abogado iba a querer poner su carro ahí. Sin embargo, no quería discutir con él. No iba a empezar una pelea por unas cuantas cajas.

También parecía que él había decidido comportarse de manera civilizada, porque tras el estallido inicial se había dado la vuelta desde el fregadero y le dirigió unas palabras.

— Por favor, no sea testaruda.

Sakura se indignó al escucharlo llamarle testaruda.

— Dadas las circunstancias, creo que estoy siendo realmente razonable —Contestó sin alterarse.

— _Hmp_. ¿Ah, sí? Entonces yo considero, dadas las circunstancias que si la grúa se lleva mi carro, porque lo tengo mal estacionado, usted sea la que pague mi multa. —Miró el reloj pegado a una pared— Tiene veinte minutos para hacer algo al respecto.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y agrandó ligeramente los ojos.

— _Yo le voy a decir donde se puede meter sus veinte minutos_ —Pensó, pero se contuvo. Había jurado mantenerla calma, así que contó hasta diez antes de hablar— ¿Y dónde me sugiere que meta mis cosas?

— Ese, Haruno-_San_, es su problema.

— Ya. ¿Y quiere que mueva las cajas justo ahora? —Preguntó, intentando por todos los medios mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

— Ya ha desperdiciado veinte minutos.

—Muy bien —Dejó a Ryuji en su sillita y, aunque su primer pensamiento era darle una galleta, cambió de opinión. No quería que estuviera contento, precisamente—Procuraré no tardar mucho —Le dijo y, con bolso en mano, se dirigió a la puerta— Pero es posible que me lleve un buen rato —Sonrió con malicia—_ Jodete, idiota._

— ¡Haruno-_San_! —La llamó cuando ni siquiera había terminado se atravesar la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No ha olvidado algo? —Preguntó con un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda.

Sakura se volteó y comprobó el contenido de su bolso.

— Veamos. Llaves, teléfono, tarjeta de crédito. No, creo que lo lleve todo.

— ¿Y el bebé? —Preguntó, ligeramente tenso.

— ¿Ryu? —Lo miró y se sorprendió lo pálido y nervioso que estaba. Le dio tanta pena que le hubiera gustado abrazarlo para que se tranquilizara, y decirle que se acostara y se relajara, que no se preocupara de nada porque estaba dispuesta a marcharse— No puedo sacar las cajas y tener al niño en brazos al mismo tiempo, Uchiha-_San_ —Le dijo, botando su estúpida idea de hace unos momentos— Pero no se preocupe, usted parece gustarle y no le dará ningún problema. Quizás mas tarde pueda darle un paseo.

— ¿¡Mas tarde! ¡Pero, no puede dejarlo quí!

— Sí, más tarde. Luego de que le dé de comer. —Dijo, ignorando su anterior comentario— Tengo que llevar mis cosas a un guardamuebles, Uchiha-_San_. Así que a lo mejor me tardo unas dos o tres horas. Mientras tanto, si pudiera prepararle un biberón... las instrucciones vienen en el envase. Los pañales están en el armario arriba del fregadero. ¿Sabe como cambiar un pañal?

— ¿Está hablando en serio?

— Completamente enserio —Dijo, manteniéndole la mirada, a pesar de lo que esos ojos negros provocaban en lo más profundo de su ser— ¿Y usted?

Sasuke levantó las manos, en señal de rendición.

— ¡De acuerdo! Yo moveré las cajas. Creo que si las apilo bien habrá suficiente espacio como para acomodarla al fondo del garaje.

— Oh, pero...

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. —Respondió Sakura. Pero Sasuke no creyó que se fuera a quedar sin decirle lo que pensaba— Pero tenga mucho cuidado con las cajas donde traigo la vajilla de porcelana.

— ¿Estás marcadas con la palabra frágil? —Pregunto con algo de impaciencia.

— Me temo que no. Y tampoco acomodé demasiado bien las otras cosas, no tuve tiempo. Me marché muy rápido de mi anterior casa.

— No me sorprende. Tomando en cuenta lo extraña que es como compañera de casa.

Sakura no se molestó siquiera en contestarle lo que pensaba de su estúpido comentario.

— Estoy segura de que si mira adentro de cada caja antes de moverla, no habrá ningún problema.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Contestó masajeándose la sien. Sakura pensó que poco a poco comenzaba a perder aquella arrogancia machista de la que hacia tanta gala— Tendré cuidado con su vajilla, pero no quiero más juegos con la cadena ni con la alarma.

— Se lo prometo.

— Espero que se dé cuenta de que Andromeda no tiene ninguna autoridad legal para firmar un contrato de arrendamiento para esta casa, Haruno-_San_. —Le dijo, como si no se fiara de sus palabras— Estoy seguro que un abogado competente no tardaría mucho en anularlo, si se lo propusiera.

— No habrá más juegos con la cadena —Le dijo, con firmeza, porque sabía que lo que decía era cierto— Incluso le haré un café por las molestias que le voy a causar, antes de que se vaya.

— Gracias. Me vendrá bien.

Sakura sintió un poco de culpa. Después de todo esa era su casa, donde quería un poco de paz y quizás poder dormir. Al igual que ella.

— Uchiha-_San_.

— Por favor, ya está bien de formalidades. Será mejor que nos tuteemos —No esperó que le respondiera si no que se limito a poner un tazón de agua a la entrada de la puerta que daba al jardín— Aquí, _Dunkel_ —De repente apareció un canino negro que empezó a beber del tazón. Era un perro grande que le llegaba a la altura del muslo.

Sakura se estremeció. Recordó haberlo escuchado mencionar, tirado entre el mar de huevos, que no le gustaban los gatos ni a su perro tampoco. En aquel momento no le había prestado atención porque pensaba que era un ladrón pero, no lo era después de todo.

Estaba en su casa.

Y aquel era su perro.

La garganta se le comenzó a cerrar.

De repente comprendió que no había tenido la suficiente confianza en su sobrina como para dejarla al cuidado de su perro o su coche, y los había dejado al cuidado de otra persona. Pensaba que Momo era una molestia y se fiaba en que con la ayuda de los llantos de Ryuji, Sasuke Uchiha se terminaría por marchar. Pero se estaba dando cuenta, horrorizada, que la situación se estaba virando en contra suya.

Sakura gimió y se arrincono contra la pared. ¿A dónde se había ido todo el oxigeno, de repente?

Los gatos no le gustaban, pero los podía tolerar. Pero en cuanto a los perros...los perros eran otra cosa. La última vez que había tenido contacto con uno tenía apenas ocho años y, desde ese entonces, había comprendido que nunca tendría un perro de mascota, como una niña normal. No, si quería seguir viviendo.

Sasuke la miró al oír su grito ahogado, y se dio cuenta de que había descubierto el punto débil de su inquilina. Una muy pálida inquilina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, aunque se había dado cuenta de que el perro le producía pavor. No, era algo más que pavor, estaba completamente horrorizada. _Había ganado_.

Y perdido.

La vio apretarse aun más contra la pared. Como si quisiera desaparecer a través de ella, gimiendo de miedo. Podía querer que se marchara, pero tampoco era tan malo como para alargar la agonía de Sakura.

— No pasa nada —Le dijo en tono tranquilizador— No te hará daño —Tomo el tazón de agua y lo sacó al patio. _Dunkel_ lo miro con extrañeza— Lo siento, muchacho. Es solo algo temporal —Le dijo, y lo empujó hacia el patio, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando regresó, Sakura seguía pegada a la pared y más pálida de lo normal y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

— Tranquila, Sakura. No pasa nada —Sakura lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo y las manos comenzaban a temblarle, muerta aún de miedo. Sasuke podía oler el aroma a cerezos que desprendía su piel— De verdad que estas a salvo, lo he sacado al patio —Pero, perdida en su mundo de terror, ella no parecía escucharle. El cuerpo le temblaba—_ ¿Cinofobia?_ —Pensó el azabache y le siguió dándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, igual que hubiera hecho con un niño. Lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo Sakura, por encima de sus palabras, era el calor humano que le estaba dando mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras la abrazaba y le rozaba los cabellos con los labios, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura, con su voz, con su sonrisa y en ese momento con su necesidad de ser abrazada, estaba rompiendo aquella coraza de hielo que envolvía desde hace muchos años su corazón. Así que, cuando por fin dejo de temblar y lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, Sasuke se olvidó de porque la estaba abrazando.

Se olvidó de todo...

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo, pero se sintió agradecida de la calidez de Sasuke, que le había ayudado a superar su ataque. Lo miró para tratar de explicarse, pero se encontró con esos hinoptizantes ojos negros que la miraban con cariño y preocupación, con aquella boca hecha para la pasión, pero también para la ternura.

Hubo un momento de quietud en el que todo había pasado.

Y, entonces, la besó.

.

* * *

Andromeda despertó de su mundo de caramelos, cuando sintió que sus amigas se paraban del suelo, aparentemente repuestas de anterior dramatismo. La Uchiha seguía observando al peli plata, se llevó una mano al pecho para comprobar que Cupido no hubiese dejado una herida al travesarla con la flecha. Observó como todos hablaban, pero no oía ningún sonido. Al menos, hasta que Hinode la pellizcó para que se presentara.

— ¡_Auch_! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Miró a su pelirroja amiga, quien solo sonreía bobamente.

—No seas irrespetuosa Andy —Dijo Mitsuko sonriendo— Preséntate ante Drew-_Sempai _y Taichi-_Sempai_.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas en las nubes —Dijo Odín. En ese momento, comprendió que sus amigas se referían a esos dos dioses que acababan de llegar. Tragó saliva, lo tenía a tan solo unos centímetros lejos de ella. Notó como su hermana bajaba de los brazos del castaño.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Tai? —Se acomodó su uniforme, sonriendo— No cambias. Dejen los presento. Andy —La mencionada se tensó al oír su nombre— Chicas, les presento a Hyuuga Taichi y a Hatake Drew. Chicos, estas es Andromeda y sus amigas, No Sabaku Hinode y Nara Mitsuko.

— _Hatake Drew..._ _—_Andromeda se sonrojó ligeramente— Un momento. ¿Hatake? —Miró a Hideki y luego al recién llegado— ¿¡Hatake!

— Drew es el hermano de Hideki —Aclaró el Uchiha, sonriendo por la cara graciosa de su hermana.

— Ah, mucho gusto —Hizo una torpe reverencia— Soy Uchiha An-Andromeda._ ¡Genial! ¿¡Desde cuando tartamudeo!_

— Me alegra por fin conocer a mi cuñada —Dijo Taichi— Eres muy famosa por aquí.

— ¿¡Cuñada! —Preguntaron en coro las menores.

— Taichi es mi...novio —Dijo Asuka calmadamente. Hinode y Mitsuko suspiraron con resignación, era lógico que alguien tan guapo como el castaño estuviera apartado.

— ¿Entonces ella es su hermanita? —Preguntó Drew, sobresaltando a Andy— Es más linda de lo que parecía en esas fotos.

— _¡Me dijo lindaaa! ¡Piensa que soy linda!_ —De feliz, paso a confundida— ¿Qué fotos?

— Tus hermanos me mostraron su álbum familiar la otra vez —Sonrió— Te queda muy bien los disfraces de superhéroe.

Andromeda abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. La única vez que se había vestido de superhéroe fue cuando, un verano, ella y sus hermanos habían revisado las viejas ropas de su abuela, y, como nada le había gustado, había decidido hacerse su propio traje, había agarrado su curioso calzón de encaje con fresitas y se lo había puesto en la cabeza, había usado sus calcetines como guantes y su vestido como capa, había demasiado calor, y le pareció genial correr por los pasillos de la casa de verano.

A sus papas igual les había parecido genial, porque le habían tomado una foto.

¡Era tan curiosa! Y ¡Se sentía taan bien!

Sobre todo porque, iba desnuda.

— ¡Esa foto noo! —Se hincó en el piso y escondió su cara entre sus piernas mientras una nube negra la rodeaba. Adiós a su primera buena impresión—_ ¡No volveré a tomarme una foto!_

Todos comenzaron a reír por la actitud de la chica. O, por su desgracia.

— Ya párate, _Calzowoman_ —Dijo Asuka, haciendo que todo rieran una vez más— Tenemos que ir con Jiraya-_San_.

Andromeda se paró ligeramente pálida e incapaz de mirar a Drew a los ojos.

— ¿Vienen con nosotros? —Preguntó Hideki a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

— Las clases ya acabaron —Dijo Drew— Accidentalmente un compañero le clavo la aguja de anestesia al _Sensei_ y no despertará dentro de un buen rato.

— ¿Son médicos? —Preguntó Hinode.

— Estudiantes de medicina, es la definición —Dijo Taichi, sonriéndole.

— Todos vamos en diferentes especialidades —Dijo Asuka explicando, mientras atravesaban una puerta para comenzar a caminar por el patio principal— Los chicos están es su segundo año de Universidad. Odín y Hideki están en Derecho y Taichi y Drew en medicina. Yo entraré el próximo año a la Universidad, pero en este internado vez tu especialidad desde preparatoria. Estoy en la carrera de Gastronomía.

— ¡Cierto! Por eso el papá y tío Sasuke te llaman _la_ _Uchiha revolucionaria_.

— ¿_La Uchiha revolucionaria_? —Hinode miró de forma confusa a su amiga— ¿Eso porque?

— Porque durante cientos de generaciones, en la familia Uchiha, solo ha habido abogados —Explicó Odín— Desde los tatarabuelos, nuestros abuelos lo son, incluso nuestros padres y nuestro tío. Es algo así como una tradición. Pero, Asuka, es la primera Uchiha que ha rechazado la abogacía. A pesar de que se le da muy bien.

— Sí, pero no es lo mio. Eso se los dejo a ti y a Andy. —Se llevo una mano a la cabeza— A un recuerdo cuando se los dije a todos. ¡Ardió Troya!

— Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo —Dijo Andromeda— Esa fue la primera vez que papá se enojo contigo. —Todos la miraron esperando que continuara— Es que, como ya dijo Odín desde siempre ha habido abogados. El abuelo veía a Asuka con un gran futuro en la abogacía, se aprendía todas las leyes y estrategias en un segundo pero, cuando dijo que nunca estudiaría derecho, casi le da un infarto. ¿Cuánto fue, tres meses?

—Algo así —Dijo Asuka mientras abría la puerta del edificio principal, donde estaba la dirección— El abuelo no me hablo como por tres meses. _Oto-san _seguía resentido y qué decir de Sasuke-_Ojisan_.

— Pero al final, cuando probaron la comida de _Nee-san_, y con la decidida actitud que tiene, no se pudieron negar. —Andromeda suspiró— Fue un alivio cuando todo acabo. Desde entonces, en juego, mi papa y mi tío le dicen _la Uchiha revolucionaria_. Porque es la primera en la historia Uchiha que se negó en seguir la tradición de abogacía.

— ¡Wow! ¡Enséñame ha hacer eso! —Dijo Mitsuko— ¡Para que mis padres no me castiguen!

— Jajá, creo que en lugar de sus padres tiene que ser con el tío Sasuke —Dijo Odín— Si él no dice nada, están a salvo. Créanme, es un gran aliado cuando lo logras convencer.

— Entonces, ¡Enséñenos, Asuka-_Sempai_! —Pidió Hinode.

— ¡Si, _Sempai_! —Apoyó Mitsuko.

— No lo creo. Este es su problema, chicas. Necesitaran más que eso.

— Y no creo que tío Sasuke se tiente el corazón, el de él es de hielo.

— Bueno, quien sabe Odín —Dijo Asuka, sonriendo, mientras entraban a la dirección— Hasta el más frio hielo, se puede derretir.

.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besó a una mujer... Había apartado de su mente aquel sabor dulce de los labios de una mujer, aquellas caricias que lo habían estremecer en cada punta de su cuerpo. La boca de Sakura le inyectó vida y derritió el hielo que quedaba alrededor de su corazón, reviviendo sensaciones reprimidas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sakura olvidó el porqué de su miedo hasta hace unos momentos y también olvidó aquellas promesas que se había hecho a sí misma de no ceder ante una atracción. En su cabeza no había nada más que el sabor de la boca de Sasuke, del olor de su piel y, por un momento, se dejo llevar por la placentera sensación que le producía.

— Sakura... —Lo miró, y su expresión perdida, desesperanzada, la hizo volver al mundo real— Sakura... —Sasuke estaba aterrorizado, no quería volver a amar, para no volver a sufrir, sin embargo, ella pensó que se estaba disculpando por haberla besado, y no quiso permitírselo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le preguntó.

— Estabas histérica. Ibas a asustar al bebé —Ryuji, al notar la brusquedad en su voz, comenzó a gemir.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la frente, pensando si se había visto tan ridícula poniéndose histérica.

— Pues, parece que ha funcionado —Dijo, tratando de evitar el tema con un poco de humor.

— Por lo menos resulta menos drástico que una bofetada —Respondió el con el mismo tono de broma, y cuando Sakura lo miró a los ojos pudo notar que la miraba preocupado y pensó que debía haberse imaginado el deseo y la pasión que veía en ellos.

— Fue la impresión. Si no me agarra por sorpresa reacciono de un modo diferente —Sabia que debía apoyarse en sí misma y no en Uchiha Sasuke, como si fuera una criatura estúpida y patética sin huesos en el cuerpo. Sabía que si seguía apretada a él pensaría que quería que la besara de nuevo— Es muy grande...

Sasuke suspiro aliviado al notar que estaba más tranquila y poco a poco ambos comenzaban a comportarse, de nuevo, como dos extraños.

— Cuanto más grandes, menos inofensivos.

— Sí, y más grande tienen los dientes.

— Lo siento, Sakura. Debí haberte avisado, siempre se me olvida lo que _Dunkel_ puede llegar a impresionar la primera vez que lo ven, pero te puedo asegurar que es manso como un cordero.

— Bueno, los dueños siempre dicen eso de sus perros ¿No te parece? Poco antes de que su inofensivo perro le clave sus colmillos en el tobillo.

Sasuke pensó que parecía hablar por experiencia, quizás de ahí provenía su fobia.

— En el caso de_ Dunkel_ es la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad —Dijo esperando sacarle otra sonrisa.

— Si no te importa, preferiría que fuera él quien prestara juramento.

— Mira, tiene once años —Le dijo, para tranquilizarle— que en la edad de los perros es una edad muy avanzada —Pensó que debería traerle una silla, hacerle una taza de té, pero no quería dejarla marchar. Estaba muy a gusto abrazado a ella, como un paseo por el campo— Perteneció a mi esposa —Dijo, recordando que tenía tiempo que no hablaba de ello— Se lo regalaron para navidad, cuando era apenas un cachorro.

— Lo dejó a tu cargo —Le dijo, como si fuera una cruz con la que tuviera que cargar, y en cierto modo así había sido porque le hacía recordarla cada que lo veía, desde que lo dejara con él antes de ir al médico con la niña, y tener el accidente que les había costado la vida— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se marchó?

— ¿Cómo? —Le preguntó Sasuke como si estuviera regresando de a muchos Kilómetros de distancia— Oh —Cerró los ojos por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que pensaba que él y Naoko estaban divorciados, pero no se molestó en aclararle nada— Cinco años, casi cinco años.

Sakura reprimió el deseo que tenia de acariciarle la mejilla para que la viera.

— ¿No crees que el perro fue un error? —Dijo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberlo dicho— Por favor, olvida lo que acabo de decir —Le dijo, y se separó del tratando de alejarse antes de que pudiera impedírselo, pero Sasuke la agarró de la mano y la apretó ligeramente mientras le sonreía.

— No pasa nada, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes llegar hasta aquella silla?

— Cre...creo que sí.

Sasuke no se podía creer que hubiera sonreído, a pesar de lo que Sakura le había dicho, pero sabía que no había tenido la intención de herirlo. Había sufrido una impresión muy grande y no podía pensar como era debido. Sabía que el tenia en parte la culpa por no haberle avisado del perro. Le debía aquella sonrisa. Sabía que Naoko lo hubiera aprobado.

— Siéntate aquí, te traeré un poco de _Brandy_.

— No. Yo...

— ¿No bebes?

— No me gusta el Brandy —Sakura no se atrevía a mirarlo, por si solo se había imaginado la sonrisa y en realidad estuviera enojado— ¿Seguro que no puede entrar? —Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta del patio.

— No. Ah no ser que haya aprendido a abrir puertas mientras estuve fuera —Respondió él— ¿Tienes miedo de todos los perros o solo de los grandes? —Le preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

— De todos los...pe-perros —Se veía que se asustaba con solo nombrarlos— Aunque creo que los pequeños son los peores —Se agachó para frotarse la cicatriz que tenia sobre el hueso del tobillo derecho. Sasuke pensó que debía haber sido un terrier, porque esa era la única clase de perros que si te clavaban los dientes no había nada en el mundo que hiciera que te soltara.

— Bueno, te aseguro que _Dunkel _no muerde pero cerraré la puerta del patio cuando me vaya.

— ¿Irte? —Sakura había evitado mirarlo hasta entonces, consciente del beso que se habían dado, había ido mucho mas allá de lo que se solía hacer normalmente para calmar los nervios de alguien y además era consciente de haber dicho algo inconveniente, pero al oírle decir que se marchaba levantó la cabeza— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

— Solamente a cambiar a tus cajas de lugar, y quitar el coche de donde esta antes de que se lo lleve la grúa —Se levantó y cerró con llave la puerta que daba al jardín. Por el momento, _Dunkel_ estaba perfectamente dormido bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Y, por si acaso se le ocurría a Sakura volver a poner la cadena, se guardo la llave en el bolsillo. Una mujer haría cualquier cosa por su hijo— Tardaré lo menos posible —Le dijo, al verla todavía asustada.

Ella no le volvió a recordar que tuviera cuidado con su vajilla, ni el que no pusiera la cadena. Ryuji, al estar harto de que no le hicieran caso, soltó a llorar.

— Oh, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sasuke la observó parase para ir a tomar en brazos a el pequeño rubio llorón. De repente, había dejado de tener miedo.

La simple imagen de una madre con su hijo de trajo una lluvia de recuerdos dolorosos, y antes de que comenzaran mas memorias del pasado, se apresuró a salir de la cocina. Mientras cargaba las cajas, pensó en Sakura y su hijo. Ella no debía estar casada, puesto que no llevaba alianza alguna. Pero, entonces, ¿Dónde estaba el padre del niño? ¿Todavía sentiría algo por él? De repente, se dio cuenta de que eso no era de su incumbencia.

Al fin y al cabo un beso no significaba nada.

— Nada —Dijo en voz alta, como para tratar de convencerse. Aquella mujer verdaderamente le estaba complicando la vida. Y el bebé tan solo lo hacía más complicado aun.

Era definitivo.

Tenía que marcharse.

.

* * *

Sakura aún temblaba de miedo mientras Ryuji se terminaba el biberón, pero no estaba segura si era por el perro o por el beso que le había dado su amo, lo que la tenía en ese estado. El perro que le había mordido de niña, tan solo le había dejado unas cicatrices en el tobillo, las cuales habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Las que no parecían querer hacerlo, eran las cicatrices emocionales, a tal grado de desatarle una fobia que la había marcado toda su infancia, cicatrices tales como las que le había dejado Sai. Sakura se preguntaba si su reacción al beso de Sasuke indicaba que igual estaban desapareciendo.

— Debo de haberme puesto histérica —Murmuró— ¿Tu qué crees, cariño? —Preguntó a Ryuji asumiendo la voz melosa que usaba su cuñada cuando se encontraba realmente feliz con su hijo. Debía de haber aprendido mucho de maternidad en aquellos tres días, porque Ryuji se rió— Así que te parece gracioso, _pillín_ —Le hizo cosquillas en su pequeño estomago y el pequeño soltó una carcajada. Entonces, se dio cuenta de porque estaba tan contento. Le había salido un diente.

— Ryuji-_Chan_, cariño. ¡Tu primer diente! —Se giró al oír entrar a Sasuke, que puso una caja sobre la mesa.

— _Hmp_. Esa —Le dijo molesto— No cabe.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces podrías dejarlo en la habitación pequeña con todas las cosas que hay allí. ¡Mira! —Le dijo, porque necesitaba compartirlo con alguien— ¡Le ha salido su primer diente!

Sasuke pareció no impresionarse, y no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿No deberías compartir este tipo de cosas con su padre?

— ¿Su padre? —Pregunto Sakura, furiosa, por el modo altanero en que Sasuke le estaba hablando.

— Si, porque imagino que tendrá uno.

— Por supuesto que tiene un padre —Le dijo y, por un momento, se sintió tentada a decirle la verdad, porque después de todo Naruto y Hinata podrían volver en cualquier momento y dejarla a su merced— Sasuke...

— Si fuera mi hijo, me gustaría saberlo —Le dijo, sin dejarla continuar— De hecho, no permitiría que nadie lo alejara de mí.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que hablaba de corazón.

— _¿Y si...? ¿Y si tiene un hijo? Quizás su mujer le está poniendo las cosas difíciles_ —En esos momentos comprendió lo que era eso de tener un nudo en la garganta.

Sasuke no le dio más explicaciones, y volvió a cargar la caja.

— La llevaré arriba —Dijo.

— Gracias... ¿Quieres que te haga un sándwich...?

La puerta de la cocina la calló, dejando en el aire.

"_Antes de que te vayas_..."

* * *

.

**Fin Del Capítulo 5**

**. **

* * *

Otra continuación, que espero haya sido de su agrado. GRACIAS a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y por su enorme paciencia.

Les dejo mi Facebook por si alguno quiero contactarme para hablar sobre los fics, el anime u otras trivialidades. Solo les pido que, cuando manden la solicitud de amistad en un mensaje que pongan que son de aquí de Fanfiction para saber.

Mi Facebook: Esmeralda López Mijangos. O en mi profile está el link.

_Un review es como una sonrisa tuya._

_¿Me sonreirías? (:_

_¡DIOS los bendiga!_


	6. Puntos de Vista

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Sasuke se detuvo al oír que lo llamaba, y volteo con el rostro serio._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Si se piensa acostar me gustaría...me gustaría vestirme primero —Se mordió la lengua dándose cuenta que, de nuevo, había hecho notar su desnudez, pero por suerte el no pareció darse cuenta._

— _¿¡Acostarme! ¿De verdad le parece que tengo ganas de dormir? No he estado más despierto en toda mi vida, así que voy a salir. Mientras tanto le aconsejo que busque un sitio donde vivir._

— _¿O sino qué?_

— _O...O sino yo lo haré por usted._

_Sasuke no le dio tiempo de responder. Camino hasta la puerta y salió cerrándola de un portazo. _

_._

— _Oka-San y Oto-San insistieron mucho en que querían pasar unas vacaciones en familia porque hace unos años que no vamos —Comentó Asuka— Así que quedamos de acuerdo en que, apenas salgamos, nos iríamos a Konoha y ellos terminarían sus trabajos en New York junto al abuelo y regresaríamos todos. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que has hecho..._

— _¡Oh, no! Papá y mamá se van a enterar de esto. —Andy se recargó en un pared— Ya veo mi final, Uchiha Andromeda yace aquí, asesinada a manos de su hiperactiva madre y su frívolo padre._

_Hinode y Mitsuko se mordieron el labio._

— _Genial Miko, prepárate para que mi papá y tío Shikamaru nos degollen._

_._

_En cuanto Mikoto vio a su hijo cruzar la puerta, sonrió con travesura y descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico marcando un número que se sabía de memoria. Espero a que le contestaran del otro lado._

— _Aquí Mi-Chan. Fase tres completa. Cubo de Hielo ha sido invadido por Atolondrado cerezo y bebé llorón. _

— _Aquí Líder-Noir-Tenshi a Mi-chan. Bien hecho. Que comience la fase cuatro: "Acorralar al Hielo y al cerezo"_

— _Hai. —Colgó el teléfono y sonrió— Gomen, Sasu-Chan pero es por tu bien._

_._

— _Si fuera mi hijo, me gustaría saberlo —Le dijo, sin dejarla continuar— De hecho, no permitiría que nadie lo alejara de mí._

_Sakura se dio cuenta de que hablaba de corazón._

— _¿Y si...? ¿Y si tiene un hijo? Quizás su mujer le está poniendo las cosas difíciles —En esos momentos comprendió lo que era eso de tener un nudo en la garganta._

_Sasuke no le dio más explicaciones, y volvió a cargar la caja._

— _La llevaré arriba —Dijo._

— _Gracias... ¿Quieres que te haga un sándwich...?_

_La puerta de la cocina la calló, dejando en el aire._

"_Antes de que te vayas..."_

_._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Puntos de vista: Te tiento, me tientas.**

* * *

.

Mientras cambiaba a Ryuji, Sakura se dijo a si misma que tal vez era mejor así. Y se esforzó en alejar de su mente aquellos ojos negros desquiciantes. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarse en la lista de casos de pacientes que tenía sin revisar. Tsunade Senju –La directora- le había dado unas vacaciones forzadas, alegando que trabaja de más y eso no era bueno para su salud. Pero como siempre, ella no podía alejarse de su trabajo, que era algo que la mantenía con vida. Así que habían llegado a un trato, ella se tomaba las dichosas vacaciones si a cambio le dejaba llevarse unos casos y estudiarlos a profundidad.

Bajó a la cocina y se preparó unos sándwiches. Si Sasuke-soy-más-bipolar-que-tu Uchiha no los quería, ella sí. Aunque quizás él no la había escuchado.

Maldito sentido moralista.

Apoyo al bebé en su cadera y subió al dormitorio principal.

— ¿Uchiha-San? —Sabía que le había pedido que le llamase por su nombre, pero Sakura pensó que quizás eso no era lo más adecuado en este momento. Todo sería más sencillo si dejaran de tutearse. El solo hecho de recordar lo reconfortante y lo que sintió cuando él la abrazo durante el incidente del perro, sabía lo mal que podían ponerse las cosas.

¿Cuándo habrá descubierto que los besos son mejores para calmar la histeria que una bofetada? Aunque no era que se estuviera quejando, después de todo, sus besos...

En definitivo. Todo podía ponerse peor.

— ¿Uchiha-San? ¿Seguro que no quiere... —Sakura se detuvo en la puerta porque, Uchiha Sasuke, Abogado de prestigio, parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormido— ...Sándwiches? —Terminó con un suspiro.

Acostó a Ryu en la cuna y puso a andar el móvil musical para que el bebé durmiera. Se apoyó en la cuna y con los dedos le acarició su mejilla, evitando a toda costa pensar en el hombre que dormía a espaldas suyas.

Tapó al bebé. Quizás ahora que le había salido su diente estaría más tranquilo. Observó a Sasuke y, aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo salir de su vida, no podía decirle nada. A leguas se notaba que el hombre estaba al borde del estrés y el cansancio y ella sabía lo que era eso. En esos momentos realmente lo envidiaba, luchando contra las ganas de acostarse junto a él.

¿Pero era el hombre o la cama? Luego de tantas experiencias y de saber lo poco que significaban los besos para los hombres y de haber sufrido tanto por el último que usurpó su vida, sabía que no podía n siquiera planteárselo. Absurdo.

Se puso en puntillas y, en silencio, se dirigió a la puerta alejándose de la cama (o el hombre) que la atraía pero apenas salió del campo de visión del niño este empezó a llorar.

— Shh —Trató de callarlo— Deja dormir al pobre hombre.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso el niño empezó a llorar con más ganas. Sakura se lamentó de que Sasuke no le hubiera avisado que iba a tomar una siesta si no hubiera cambiado la cuna de lugar, pero quizás ni el mismo lo sabía, de otra forma, se hubiera cambiado de ropa y metido a la cama.

Vio en la mesita una caja de calmantes que seguramente le habían dado en el hospital. Debía de haberse tomado algunos y, con el cambio horario y todo el alboroto que había pasado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas seguramente dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura bostezó y se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama. El niño había dejado de llorar. Tampoco había podido descansar muy bien durante los dos últimos días y el sonido del móvil era realmente agradable. Reprimió un bostezo. Tenía demasiado trabajo como para echarse a dormir. Cuando se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, Ryu empezó a llorar. Sakura se acercó de nuevo a la cuna sin saber qué hacer.

— Sakura, si te sientas en un lugar desde el que te pueda ver, se quedará dormido.

Sakura se volvió. Sasuke seguía con los ojos cerrados y no se había movido de su sitio.

— Pensé que estaba dormido.

— Yo también. Pero entre la música, el llanto del niño y tú, paseándote por todos lados, me ha resultado prácticamente imposible.

— Lo siento. Me llevaré la cuna.

Sasuke entre abrió los ojos lo más que puedo, la realidad era que le pesaban como hierro. Pudo notar que Sakura estaba igual de exhausta y no le extrañaba después de todo lo que había sucedido.

— No vas a llevarte la cuna, vas a echarte en la cama durante diez minutos que es lo que Ryu y yo tardaremos en quedarnos dormidos —Dijo, y esperando que con suerte quizás ella también se dormiría— Y luego podrás irte y hacer eso que parece ser tan importante.

— Usted no comprende...

Sasuke pensó que quizás no había nadie que le pasara una pensión por el niño y tenía que arreglárselas sola.

— Diez minutos menos o más de trabajo no tienen mucha importancia, y Ryu se quedará dormido.

— Posiblemente tenga razón.

— Siempre tengo razón —Dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura se echaba sobre la cama sin que Ryuji le quitara la vista de encima, como esperando que desapareciera de su campo de visión para ponerse a llorar— Quítate los zapatos y acuéstate. Ese niño es tan listo como un adulto, no lo vas a engañar.

— Uchiha-San...

— Sasuke. Si vamos a compartir cama lo más normal es que nos tuteemos, ¿No crees, Sakura?

— No vamos a compartir ninguna cama —Dio un palmada sobre el espacio vacío que había entre ellos— Sasuke, no pienso que esto sea...

— No pienses. O por lo menos no en voz alta. Limítate a acostarte y estar callada, por favor.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y Sakura, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo despertado y bastante estúpida por no querer acostarse a lado de un hombre que solo planeaba dormir, se quitó los zapatos, y se acostó a lado de él sin que se tocaran pero sintiendo la presencia de un musculoso cuerpo y la fragancia de su piel mezclándose con el olor a limpio de las sabanas.

Siguió escuchando el sonido del móvil y vio a Ryu cuyos ojos empezaban a cerrarse. No harían falta diez, en cinco minutos podría levantarse y dejarlos a los dos durmiendo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo invadir por el olor a lavanda de las sabanas.

Sasuke, a su lado, sonrió cuando notó su respiración tranquila, señal de que estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

**.**

**Internado Jeanne de la Fountaine.**

— Entonces... ¿Estas segura de que no sospechan nada?

— _No. Para nada. Todo va según lo planeamos. Pero me da...un poco de miedo._

— Yo lo sé. Pero tranquila, si todo sale bien tendrá un final feliz. Toda victoria requiere un sacrificio.

— _Lo tengo claro. Pero, si algo falla a mi me quitan el voto de confianza y él te encierra en una clínica alegando locura incurable._

— No me des tantos ánimos. Eh, tengo que colgar alguien viene.

— _Ok. Cualquier cosa te llamo._

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, eh, Odín? —Asuka miró a su hermano escondido tras una máquina expendedora— ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Con papá. Ya sabes...para ver como estamos y eso. —El rubio sonrió algo nervioso. El no era de ocultarse cosas a su hermana pero, si ella se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo seguramente lo echaría de cabeza y/o arruinaría todos sus planes. Y le había costado mucho planearlo.

— ¿Y por eso estabas oculto como ladrón? —Su hermano se encogió de hombros. — Como sea. Las chicas están en mi habitación y permanecerán ahí hasta la tarde. Tenemos clases, asi que mueve tu trasero.

— Hai, Hai. —Sonrió despreocupadamente y se dirigió hasta las escaleras. Le tocaba derecho penal en la segunda planta.

— Estas muy rarito, hermano —Susurró.

Caminó hacia el lado contrario, le tocaba Panadería y Repostería en el edificio de alado.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos, y se preguntó dónde estaba, se encontraba muy cómodo y cálido apoyado sobre los pechos de una mujer...

**Los pechos de una mujer.**

Incluso atontado por los tranquilizantes sabía que no estaba soñando, que algo no estaba bien, pero aquellos pechos sobre los que descansaba su cabeza era como los de sus sueños, aunque mucho mas cálidos. Sabía que debía moverse, comprobar si aquello era una fantasía, pero la verdad era no quería para nada. Apartó el pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la cara y lo sintió como seda entre los dedos. Era de verdad.

Lucho por hacer funcionar a su cerebro a todo lo que podía, porque sabía que ningún sueño era tan real. Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, ya no los volvió a cerrar.

Sakura.

No era un sueño, y los pantalones deportivos y la amplia camisa no lo engañaban. Sabía lo que ocultaban. Sonrió. La verdad es que no podía poner cara de enfado, incluso aunque pareciera furiosa. Tenía los labios entre abiertos como si quisiera que la besaran y por un momento la tentación fue demasiado fuerte. Le había gustado desde el primer momento en el que, al caer encima de él, sus ojos se habían encontrado.

Sakura se movió y se apretó más a él. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella también notó que algo no iba del todo bien porque abrió los ojos de golpe.

Por un momento no ocurrió nada, era como si estuviera tratando de separar lo que pensaba ver de lo que realmente era.

— ¿Sai? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke sintió una punzada de celos.

— ¿Quién es Sai? —Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es el padre de Ryu?

De repente, Sakura recordó en donde estaba y de quién se trataba.

— Oh, ¡No puede ser! Me he quedado dormida.

— Necesitabas dormir.

La Haruno empezó a sospechar que habría un no sequé en su destino que la llevaba a terminar en los brazos de ese hombre. Primero en la cocina, luego con el perro y ahora esto... ¿Qué más seguía? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a ella?

— De verdad, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera —Tenia que moverse. Su cerebro recibió la señal pero su cuerpo parecía aun dormido. — Tengo que levantarme.

— No te preocupes, Ryu sigue dormido.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡No te preocupes! —De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No había motivos para preocuparse, ambos estaban perfectamente vestidos por lo que nada había pasado y el bebé dormía tranquilamente.

Sakura entonces pudo –quizás por primera vez- observar de cerca el atractivo de aquel hombre. Su cabello sedoso, su piel casi perfecta, unos ojos hinoptizantes y una boca pecadoramente sensual. No dudaba ni tantito el estrago que debía provocar entre las mujeres de los juzgados. Quizás por eso su esposa lo había dejado. Una lástima que no se hubiera llevado al perro con ella.

— ¿Quién es Sai?

— ¿Cómo? —Realmente no quería hablar de él— No es nadie importante. Solo...un hombre con el que viví cierto tiempo. Tengo que levantarme —Sasuke, que tenía una mano sobre su muslo lo apretó ligeramente— De verdad —Insistió tratando de que su voz sonara firme pero con una sonrisa.

— Deberías aprovechar a dormir, Sakura. Cuando se tiene un bebé se debe aprovechar cada momento para hacerlo.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo. Yo tengo que ganarme la vida.

— Entiendo —Sasuke pensó que ese tal Sai quizás era uno de esos padres que no le daban la manutención a sus hijos o a ella. Debía ser muy duro para Sakura. Pero, entonces, había la posibilidad de que ningún lazo sentimental la siguiera atando a él.

— Lo dudo mucho, aunque tenías razón al decir que necesitaba dormir un poco. Pero ahora...

Con su cara escondida tras su cuello podía sentir los latidos de su pulso contra la mejilla, el peso de sus manos en sus caderas aferrándola a él. La tentación de quedarse ahí y olvidarse del trabajo era demasiado fuerte. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla, una de esas como las que su hermano Naruto se había hecho jugando futbol americano en colegio. ¿Sería Sasuke un jugador también?

Se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y se pregunto si debería quedarse ahí acostada para no molestarlo, esperar a que Ryu despertara y así conseguir unos minutos más de sueño.

Pero le resultaba realmente difícil volver a dormirse junto aquel hombre que despertaba sus hormonas y deseos que habían estado durmiendo hace mucho tiempo.

El dulce Ryuji se encargó de rescatarla con su sollozo.

— Era demasiado bueno como para que durara —Sasuke quitó su brazo dejándola libre y observó como se levantaba, se estiraba la camisa y tomaba en brazos al bebé. Al bebé de Sai. Se preguntó como seria capaz aquel hombre de desatenderse de él. — ¿Sabes que tienes comida de bebé en el cabello? —Le dijo.

—Vaya muchas gracias. Necesitaba saberlo.

— De nada —Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. Quizás un poco de aire fresco le ayudara a despejar sus ideas. Pero una cosa era seguro, si permanecía ahí lo único que iba a funcionar a la perfección no tenía nada que ver con su cerebro. — Voy a llevar a Dunkel a dar un paseo. —Le dijo desde la puerta— ¿Vas a cocinar o traigo algo de fuera?

— ¿Cocinar? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke pensó que lo había malinterpretado y pensó que quería que cocinara para él, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, quizás así encontraría el arma perfecta para echarla de casa.

— ¿No es esa la razón por la que la mayoría de los hombres quieren compartir la casa con una mujer? Están domesticadas.

— Entonces tendrás que encontrar una mujer que sepa cocinar y esperar que te invite —Le oyó gritar Sasuke desde las escaleras y el llanto de Ryu se unió a sus gritos.

— Buen chico —Le decía a Dunkel mientras este lo seguía moviendo la cola en dirección al garaje— Ha sido muy fácil hacerla enojar.

Lo que no entendía era porque no estaba contento.

Sakura se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Sasuke Uchiha era tan aprovechado como Sai. Como no podía echarla, pretendía sacar todo el provecho que podía de ella. El espejo le reveló que además de comida de bebe en el cabello tenía manchas en su camisa y cero pintalabios o maquillaje que mejorara un poco su aspecto. En realidad su boca no lo necesitaba porque tenia unos sensuales labios rosados que incitaban a ser besados... Todavía podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke contra su mejilla. Se tocó los labios como esperado encontrar un rastro de él en ellos.

De pronto se sintió idiota y dejo caer su mano.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Le pregunto a su imagen en el espejo— ¿La bella durmiente? Incluso si lo fuera no te hubiera vuelto a besar. Es abogado y no puede ser tan estúpido dos veces.

Una parte de ella deseo que si lo fuera. Necesitaba despejar su mente y tiempo a solas antes de volver a verlo. En lugar de bajar a la cocina se fue al estudio y conecto su teléfono. Casi se sintió aliviada al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenía que responder. Puso a Ryu en el suelo y mientras jugaba feliz con la orilla de sus pantalones, se puso a devolver las llamadas y se prometió cosas que esperaba cumplir. Después llamó a Naruto y Hinata pero tenían apagado el móvil así que les dejo un mensaje en el contestador.

— Espero que ustedes si se la estén pasando bien, par de desgraciados —Les dijo— No te salvas de esta, Naruto. Disfruta a tu marido, Hina-Chan porque estoy considerado dejarte sin la posibilidad de darle un hermanito a tu bebé. En fin, diviértanse. Ah, por cierto, le ha salido su primer diente a Ryu...

* * *

.

— ¡Un diente! ¡Le ha salido su primer diente y yo no estaba con él! —Se lamentó Hinata en el hombro de su marido, quien cerraba su celular y bebía una piña colada.

— Tranquila, pollita. Ya le saldrán otros ttebayo´

— ¡Pero no serán el primero!

— Recuerda que fue idea tuya el sacar a Sakura de ahí.

— Lo sé. Pero fue la tuya dejar a Ryu-Chan y venir a Hawai. Aunque se que todo valdrá la pena. Sobre todo si conseguimos que salga de ese horrible lugar, aunque...sonaba muy fastidiada ¿Verdad?

— Bueno, esa es una excelente señal.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Tú estarías contenta si te acabaran de echar de tu casa?

* * *

.

Mientras caminaba por el parque junto a Dunkel dejó que sus ideas se despejaran. Definitivamente Sakura significaba un peligro para su estabilidad mental. Aunque no podía negar que despertaba en él reacciones que creía no volvería a sentir en un buen tiempo. Estando ahí los dos en la cama realmente había tenido ganas de... Pero no. No podía ser. Tan solo lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Y por eso reaccionaba de esta manera.

Tal vez.

La mayoría de los hombres reaccionaria de esta forma ante una mujer hermosa después de haberla visto desnuda en la bañera y no tenia porque significar nada. El problema era que el deseo permanecía. La sonrisa de Sakura era como el sol que calentaba su cuerpo y cuando fruncía el ceño de daban ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos y borrar el gesto con un beso...y cuando se enfadaba...Bueno tal vez era mejor no pensar en el efecto que le producía.

El bebé complicaba las cosas. Los dos juntos resultaban una idea demasiado tentadora. Naoko, y la hija de ambos, Minako, habían muerto así que Sakura y Ryu encajaban perfecto en el hueco que había quedado, como un tapón de botella.

El vibrar de su celular lo saco de sus deseosos pensamientos.

— Siempre llamas en los peores momentos.

— _Uh, ¿Haciendo cosas sucias, Sasuke-Ecchi?_

— ¿Solo para eso hablas?

— _Uy, de acuerdo, amargado. Bueno, resulta que tu preciada sobrina si se encuentra en Paris._

— ¡Lo sabia! Esa niña se va a enterar...

— _Sip. Sus hermanos como buenos samaritanos se están encargando de ella, no te preocupes. Déjala ser unos días y ya luego le haces lo que quieras. Mientras, tranquilízate y llévate a la cama a tu preciosa inquilina que buena falta te hace..._

— No voy a hacer eso, Estúpida. ¿Y tú que sabes si es preciosa o no?

— _Debe serlo, como para que no la hayas echado aún. ¿O ya lo hiciste?_

— ...

— _Si, lo suponía. Te dejo para que sigas pensando en tus suciedades._

Cuando colgó Sasuke apretó con fuerza su celular mientras estaba ligeramente sonrojado, en parte por la furia, en parte porque quizás tenia razón.

A su debido tiempo a ella también se las iba a cobrar.

* * *

**.**

**Hotel Hilton, New York.**

— _El cubo de hielo ya ha sido invadido por el atolondrado cerezo. Y todo va viento en popa. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y...tú sabes._

— Oh, claro que sé. Sasuke no va a saber ni por donde le llegó.

— _¿Ya han terminado sus negocios?_

— Algo así. Estaremos de regreso en cuanto tú lo indiques.

— _Perfecto. Seguiremos en contacto._

En cuanto se terminó la llamada miró por la ventana la gran ciudad y sonrió. Volteó hacia la sala donde dos personas lo miraban impaciente.

— Todo va bien. Los dos ya están "conviviendo"

Las tres personas de la habitación sonrieron satisfechas.

— Esto me está divirtiendo mucho.

Si había algo que más amaba en este mundo Uchiha Itachi, era reírse a costa de su hermano.

* * *

.

Cuando volvió no se oía nada a excepción del ruido de la lavadora. Dio de beber a Dunkel y, tras sacarlo al jardín, subió a la planta alta. Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá del salón tomando notas y no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Y bueno, ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué se le tirara al cuello y le diera la bienvenida con un beso?

— ¿Eres consciente de que tu bebé esta babeando una alfombra muy cara y de que tu gato está dejando su pelo en la tapicería?

Sakura lo miró por encima de sus gafas. Realmente solo las usaba para leer.

— Momo no es mi gato. No me gustan los gatos y jamás viviría con uno. Pero si me dieran a elegir entre un hombre y un gato sin duda me quedaría con el gato.

— Mas o menos lo que me pasa a mí, supongo —Dijo, esperando sonar convincente. Cuando se marchara tendría la casa para el solo. Su salón olía ahora a bebe y se mezclaba con el exquisito olor a cerezos de Sakura Haruno. Definitivamente su estabilidad duraría muy poco. Antes de que ese ahora invadiera su alma, regresaría a la normalidad. — No se te olvide limpiar la alfombra antes de que te vayas.

— Si es una alfombra taan cara —Dijo sin despegar la vista de sus notas— Debería limpiarla un profesional. De hecho, cuando limpié un poco de chocolate...

— ¿¡Chocolate!

—... me di cuenta que había otras manchas. Hay una ahí, a lado de tu pie derecho. Parece vino tinto.

— Te creeré, si tu lo dices. Y seguiré tu consejo, pero dime donde tengo que enviar la cuenta luego.

— No vas a ser uno de esos "caseros" ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Sasuke pensó en lo perfecto que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

— No voy a ser uno de esos caseros —Dijo rápidamente. Pero luego, sin poderse contener, preguntó— ¿Qué tipo de casero?

— El tipo de casero que pone todas las trabas posibles para no devolver la fianza al finalizar el contrato.

— A mi no me has pagado ninguna fianza.

— El tipo de casero que te lleva a juicio sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Muy graciosa —Le respondió. Como se había aferrado a su idea de que Sakura debía marcharse, o al menos eso creía. Decidió cambiar de tema— Te veo muy ocupada. ¿Estas haciendo una lista de las agencias mobiliarias que piensas visitar?

— No —Le contestó— Estoy haciendo una lista de compras. Los armarios de la alacena y el refri están vacios.

— ¿A si? Pues que te diviertas haciendo una lista de todas las verduras que vas a comprar. Yo voy a darme una ducha.

Sakura se quito las gafas. Estaba muy sudoroso y pálido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No creo que debieras haber salido a correr tan pronto, luego del golpe.

— Estoy bien. Ni que fueras doctora.

Sakura lo miró parpadeando y, tras un silencio, agregó — Eh, Sí. De hecho lo soy. Trabajo en el hospital al que fuiste.

Sasuke la miró algo sorprendido. ¿Qué mas virtudes podría tener esa mujer? Peligroso, definitivamente muy peligroso.

— Oh, vaya. Pero me encuentro bien. Gracias por tu preocupación, pero el que más corrió fue Dunkel.

— Me alegra oírlo —Después, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado sin agua caliente, agregó— Me temo que el agua no estará muy caliente. Puse varias lavadoras. Cuando se tiene un niño no se para de lavar.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, pero el calentador esta prendido, ¿Verdad?

— Me temo que no, mientras sea yo la que esté pagando las facturas, solo se prenderá una hora por la mañana y una hora por la tarde.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente.

— No te preocupes por la factura, yo la pagaré, asi que no vuelvas a apagarlo.

Sakura se llamo mil veces tacaña en silencio.

— ¿Me lo podrías dar por escrito?

— De acuerdo.

— Gracias —Le iba a ser muy difícil deshacerse de él. Pero no podía arriesgarse a tenerlo alrededor suyo recordándole continuamente a lo que había renunciado— Te dejaré la lista de compras en la cocina —le dijo, para fastidiarlo más.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Si quieres comer, tendrás que ir al supermercado. Yo tengo que bañar a Ryu, darle de comer y dormirlo.

— ¿Es que tu no vas a comer?

— Bueno, cuando dije que los armarios y el refri estaban vacios quería decir para ti. Yo tengo una lata de Judías y una chuleta de ternera.

— ¿Solo una?

Sakura se le quedo viendo y se pregunto si alguna vez abría comprado en el supermercado, debía tener a alguien que se ocupaba de el o al menos de la casa. Aunque dudaba que cocinara mucho porque los hombres extremadamente guapo estaban hasta el cuello de invitaciones a cenar. Estaba segura de que, si quisiera, no tardaría en encontrar a alguien. Pero, ¿Y si no era asi y realmente iba al supermercado? Ya se encargaría de resolverlo si ese era el caso.

— Solo una, pero estás invitado a compartirla, por supuesto. —Dijo sonriendo algo forzada y sonando sarcástica.

— Gracias, Saku. Es muy amable de tu parte. —Contestó de igual manera, siguiéndole el juego.

Detestaba que la llamaran Saku y estaba segura de que él se había dado ya cuenta pero permaneció imperturbable. Hubiera deseado que se marchara, mandándola antes al infierno. Verlo perder los nervios. Saber que lo estaba sacado de quicio, pero no lo había conseguido, y ahora se veía ante la perspectiva de tener que cocinar aquella chuleta de ternera tan poco apetitosa, y además compartirla con él.

Diablos.

Debía haber mencionado solo las judías enlatadas.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

**X**. ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, y nos estemos leyendo para la próxima.

Un review tuyo es una aportación a la fundación "Anti-Apocalipsis". ¡El mundo cuenta contigo!

Dios los bendiga.

XOXO.

P.D: Buenas noticias. En una semana salgo de vacaciones (¡al fin!) serán solo dos semanas (u_u) pero algo es algo y, ¿Saben que significa? ¡Exacto! Me iré de excursionista al centro de la tierra (¿?) Ok, realmente no. (¬¬) Ya va, ya va...significa que tendré tiempo libre para escribir y actualizar todas mis historias. (Si, si. Sobretodo Padre Por Acuerdo n_n) Así, ténganme paciencia una semana más y verán nuevos capítulos. ¡Gracias!

P.D 2: Algunos de ustedes mencionaron que se habían hecho un poco lios con el asunto de los chicos (gomen por eso ^^) pero es muy necesario que esos chicos estén. Y también me pidieron que aclarara de quien son hijos. Bien, si revisan los primeros capitulos donde aparecieron y sus apellidos no dudo en que tardaran poco en darse cuenta pero, de todas formas, en el próximo capitulo prometo aclararlo (:


	7. Química

.

**Capitulo 7: **Química: _¿Inconsciente o consiente? _

_._

* * *

Mientras se duchaba, Sasuke tomó nota mental de que se las haría pagar caro a Sakura por lo que le había hecho. El agua estaba helada a más no poder y eso solo se debía a que seguramente había dejado los grifos abiertos hasta que se acabase el agua caliente.

Si quería guerra, se la daría.

Y empezaría compartiendo la chuleta de ternera, por muy pequeña que fuera. No le importaba sufrir si ella también sufría.

Al pasar por el estudio vio a Sakura trabajando frente a su computadora portátil, interesado por la ocupación de su rosada inquilina entro al estudio para notar que realmente no estaba trabajando. Tenía unos sándwiches y un vaso de leche y simplemente navegaba en la red.

— ¿Están buenos? —Preguntó cuando la Haruno estaba por darle una mordida a uno de ellos.

— Un poco secos, en realidad. Los tuyos están en la cocina.

— Gracias. ¿Qué estás buscando?

— Un sitio donde vivir —Respondió mientras daba un clic al ratón y salía de internet. Cerró su laptop y lo miró— He comenzado a dejar mi nombre en algunas agencias inmobiliarias.

— ¿Te has decidido a alquilar una casa? —Preguntó sin poder disimular el alivio en su voz.

— No. Ya estoy harta de los caseros difíciles —Dijo mientras tomaba a Ryuji en brazos y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Sasuke hizo caso omiso de su evidente provocación pero sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que había usado el plural. ¿Qué problemas había tenido en su antiguo alojamiento? El contrato todavía seguía sobre la mesita del vestíbulo, Sasuke notó que lo tomó mientras la seguía a la cocina— He decido que ya es hora de comprarme una casa. Pero el dinero apenas me da para un pequeño cuarto trastero.

— ¿Comprar? ¡Pero eso te llevará más de tres meses!

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Más de tres? —Preguntó mientras miraba el contrato que tenía en la mano.

— Seguramente. A no ser que tengas suerte de conseguir algo de inmediato —Respondió a pesar de la evidente indirecta que le había enviado— ¿Tu contrato admite renovación?

— No. Andrómeda fue muy firme. —Soltó una pequeña risa— Y ahora entiendo porque. ¿Puedes esperar un poco para cenar? Tengo que darle de comer a Ryu.

— Creo que los sándwiches me ayudarán a aguantar.

— Bien —Dijo Sakura, lamentándose de no habérselos dado a los pájaros cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debía estar drogada cuando ofreció a hacérselos. Era demasiado impulsiva. De pronto se dio cuenta que el plato donde estaban los sándwiches se encontraba en el suelo y ni rastros había del pan o del queso solo estaba Dunkel tumbado a un lado con la expresión de ser un niño bueno pero que realmente sabía que había hecho algo muy malo. Por primera vez Sakura sintió un poco de simpatía por el perro y _casi_ tuvo deseos de abrazarlo. — Vaya —Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke sacaba a Dunkel al patio y cerraba la puerta— Creo que era el último pan que quedaba y anoche rompiste los huevos...Bueno, realmente acabaste con todo lo comestible aquí.

— Pero yo dejé a Dunkel en el jardín y cerré la puerta —Dijo Sasuke mientras recogía el plato y lo colocaba en el lavabo.

— Te juro que yo no lo dejé entrar.

Sasuke le creyó. Luego de ver su notable fobia era más que obvio que no lo dejaría entrar por gusto.

— A lo mejor no la cerré bien.

— Pues a lo mejor Dunkel es más listo de lo tú crees.

— Dunkel es un perro muy obediente, que haría cualquier cosa por mí. Pero de ahí a poder abrir puertas... —Dijo mientras extendía la mano— Será mejor que me des la lista.

— ¿La lista?

— Si, la lista de compras. Ese era el plan. Tú cocinabas y yo hacia la compra.

— ¿No te apetece la chuleta de ternera, entonces? —Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta ya que arrancó la lista de su cuaderno y se la entregó.

A Sasuke le bastó darle un pequeño vistazo a la lista para darse cuenta que todo lo que había ahí estaba destinado a darle mala fama a la comida vegetariana.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que quieres? —Preguntó inspeccionándola— ¿Nada de chuletas de terneras?

— ¡Ah! Gracias por recordármelo —Dijo, haciendo caso omiso a su notable sarcasmo— Y ya que vas —Le quitó la lista anotando una docena de cosas— Será mejor que dé dinero —Dijo, buscando su bolso con la mirada.

— No te preocupes —A Sasuke le extraño que aún saliéndose con la suya no pareciera muy feliz. Quizás pensaba que él no era capaz de empujar un carrito de supermercado o tal vez estuviera preocupada por algo. Por su poco fiable contrato de arrendamiento, por ejemplo. Tomó en mano un frasco de comida para bebé vacio y listo para reciclar y encontró una información muy útil en la etiqueta. —Después hacemos cuentas.

— Muy bien. Gracias.

— Anímate. Por lo menos no tendrás que compartir la chuleta.

Sakura sonrió.

— No me hubiera importado.

—Eres una santa —le dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Hace mucho que eres vegetariana?

— ¿Cómo? —Sakura enrojeció, sin saber qué decir—. Bueno... empecé cuando tenía... quince años.

— ¿Ah, sí? Al haberle dado a Ryuji un tarro de cordero con zanahorias para comer, pensaba que lo habías dicho por decir —le comentó, al tiempo que le enseñaba el tarro vacío, de modo que pudiera ver la etiqueta.

Sin darle oportunidad de réplica, Sasuke se marchó de la cocina, dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta.

X

* * *

Andrómeda había conocido chicos guapos en su corto periodo de vida pero tenía que aceptar que no tan guapos como ese muchacho de ojos rojizos que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, haciendo muecas graciosas mientras intentaba ganarle en una partida de Mario Kart al novio de su hermana.

— ¡Hey, Andy!

La rubia dejó su mundo de corazones y fantasías y parpadeo seguidamente al notar un vaso de refresco frente a ella. Mitsuko frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta, si había algo que no toleraba era el ser completamente ignorada.

— Lo siento.

— Entonces ¿Ustedes dos son primas? —Preguntó Hideki a la pelirroja mientras se llevaba un puñado de frituras a la boca.

Hinode asintió.

— Mi papá es el hermano menor de la Tía Temari, la mamá de Mitsuko.

— Y mi papá y Tío Gaara son algo así como mejores amigos del papá de Andy y su tío —Agrego Mitsuko sirviéndose más refresco— Podría decirse que somos como una familia.

— Una familia que está a punto de perder a sus tres hermosas integrantes —Se lamentó Andrómeda mientras seguía pensando en las muchas posibilidades en las que sus padres la torturarían y en la que su tío Sasuke disfrutaría escribiendo sobre su lapida.

— ¿Tú crees que Tía Matsuri pueda hacer algo? —Pregunto Mitsuko a su prima— Ya sabes, si convence a tú papá quizás convence a mis papás ¡Y caso cerrado!

— Ajá —Mencionó Hinode con una mueca— Como si tío Shikamaru fuera a tragarse los dramas de mi madre.

Las tres chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

— ¡Llegaron las reservas! —Anunció Odín mientras alzaba las bolsas llenas de sabritas y refrescos— Apresúrate a ganarle a Drew, Cuñado. ¡He estado practicando mis técnicas de conducción!

Asuka entró tras el dejando su bolso en un sillón y dejándose caer pesadamente mientras se desabotonaba los primeros botones de su filipina.

— Solo ustedes tienen demasiadas energías para una maratón de videojuegos.

— ¿Día pesado, Nee-san?

La pelinegra tomó la lata de refresco que su hermana menor le ofrecía.

— Bastante. —Contestó mientras destapaba la coca-cola— Todo el día en la cocina.

Un timbre de celular comenzó a sonar mientras Odín regresaba de la cocina, éste lo sacó de su pantalón y miró por unos segundos la pantalla soltando un suspiro. Salió por una puerta corrediza hacia el balcón.

Asuka lo siguió con la mirada y asentó la lata sobre la mesita.

— Se están acabando las botanas, voy por más —Mencionó mientras se ponía de pie. Se dirigió a la cocina y antes de llegar volteó para ver si alguien la miraba, pero todos estaban entretenidos apoyando a Taichi y Drew. Se desvió de su camino y se asomó por la puerta corrediza ocultándose con las cortinas de tela roja.

Odín estaba en una esquina del balcón y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ligeramente frustrado.

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no se va a enterar... Sí, sí estoy seguro... —Suspiró— Si se entera no va a pasar a mayores, además sabes que el Tío Sasuke me aprecia no creo que él se enoje por algo como esto, que sea como sea también le trae un beneficio a él... Muy bien, no te estreses ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier cosa no dudes en comunicármelo. Sí, bien. Yo igual. Adiós.

Odín suspiró nuevamente.

— Esto es más complicado de lo que planeé al principio. —Murmuró mientras daba vuelta.

— ¿Y qué planeaste exactamente...eh, Nii-san?

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hermana apoyada en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que le daba a entender que había escuchado todo.

— Yo... no es nada malo, enserio, Su.

— Bueno, si no es nada malo... —Comenzó a decir mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, dejándolos a los dos encerrados en el balcón— Entonces, ¿Porqué no me lo cuentas?

Su hermano la miró por unos segundos y suspiró derrotado.

— Está bien.

* * *

X

Sasuke se paró delante de la sección de carnes, y escogió unas buenas chuletas de res. Lo prepararía a la parrilla, y lo serviría poco hecho. Si de verdad era vegetariana, cosa que dudaba, sentiría náuseas al verlo, y si no lo era, se moriría de envidia viéndosela comer, mientras ella se tenía que conformar con su chuletita de ternera.

Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le parecían igual de gratificantes. Se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo una buena persona, pero tampoco lo había sido ella al pretender someterlo a base de cereales y judías enlatadas.

Echó la carne en el carro, y por si acaso no bastaba con ella, metió también salchichas y tocino para el desayuno, aunque solo pensar en comerse aquello, le hiciera sentir una ligera náusea.

En el hospital no le habían dicho que se acostara al llegar a casa, pero sí había pensado pasarse un día entero en la cama, solo, descansando. Sin duda, estaba teniendo un día demasiado intenso para alguien que había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, y después buscó los huevos, las cebollas y las zanahorias en la sección de productos ecológicos, tal y como le había pedido Sakura, y por último el arroz y las judías. Lo que había apuntado en el último momento, habían sido cosas para Ryuji, como polvos de talco y pañales.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que el malestar se intensificaba.

Se quedó frente a la estantería, con la mirada perdida, sumergido en sus recuerdos, hasta que una señora que pasó a su lado, con un niño dentro del carro de la compra, se paró a su lado, y le preguntó si le podía bajar un paquete de pañales de la estantería superior. Sasuke regresó a la realidad, y se lo dio.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? —le preguntó, mientras dejaba los pañales en el carro.

— ¿Ayuda?

— Sí, parece un poco perdido. Acaba de ser padre, ¿verdad? — Afirmó, sin dar tiempo a Sasuke de decir nada— Me parece precioso ver a un hombre comprometido de verdad con su paternidad —le quitó la lista de las manos—. Vamos a ver —dijo, mientras tomaba de las estanterías las cosas que Sakura había apuntado en la lista.

Sin querer le llegó a la mente el recuerdo de que nada más nacer, había puesto a su hija Minako en los brazos de Naoko...

— Es para Ryu —se apresuró a decir.

— ¿Ryu? ¡Qué monada de nombre! ¿De qué es diminutivo? ¿De Ryusuke? ¿de Ryuichi?

— Ryuji —respondió Sasuke secamente para detener el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar esa conversación.

— Bien, me alegro de que usted colabore en la crianza de su hijo. Es muy duro cuando lo tiene que hacer uno solo. Lo sé por experiencia.

— Supongo que sí. Gracias por su ayuda.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, y encontró la sección dedicada a los juguetes infantiles. No había cambiado nada. Seguían teniendo los mismos colores alegres de siempre. Tomó uno, y lo echó al carro.

En cuanto llegó a la caja, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Tomó el alegre mini-celular de juguete en la mano y se quedó mirándolo, mientras la cajera iba haciendo la cuenta del resto de su compra. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser defensor de causas perdidas, y si Sakura Haruno hubiera sido cliente suyo, no habría permitido que nadie la echara de una casa que había alquilado con un contrato que había creído totalmente legal. Quién sabía por lo que habría pasado, y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacerle la vida más difícil, para evitarse sufrir por los recuerdos que ella y su bebé le traían a la cabeza.

Tal vez podrían volver a empezar. No creía que les resultara tan difícil a dos adultos civilizados compartir una casa durante unos días, hasta que ella encontrara otro sitio. Sería solo cuestión de poner cada uno un poco de su parte. Y si él ponía más de lo que ella sabía... Bueno pues era solo asunto suyo.

— ¿Quiere eso también? —le preguntó la cajera.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdone —pagó todo, y llevó la compra hasta el coche.

No se fue a casa de inmediato. Si Sakura se iba a quedar, pondría él las condiciones. No ella.

En la agencia inmobiliaria, una mujer de mediana edad le pidió que se sentara con una sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Necesito hablar con la persona que hizo el contrato de arrendamiento de la casa de la calle Suna número siete —la mujer frunció el ceño—. Se la alquilaron a Haruno Sakura-San a principios de semana.

— Recuerdo a Haruno-San. Cuando nos llamó estaba muy nerviosa. Mitsuko trató de ayudarla, pero quería algo de inmediato, y no tenemos costumbre de alquilar nada sin comprobar antes las referencias que nos dan.

—Pues alguien lo hizo.

—Nosotros no —dijo tajante—. Además no tenemos ninguna propiedad en la calle que ha mencionado. Ojalá las tuviéramos.

—Entonces, será mejor que le pida a Mitsuko algún tipo de explicaciones.

—Mitsuko ya no trabaja aquí. Solo estuvo un tiempo para obtener algún dinero que le permitiera hacer un viaje por Europa con su mochila. ¡Vaya gustos! —tomó el contrato de las manos de Sasuke, y se puso a mirarlo. Cuando terminó de leerlo, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, y murmuró una palabra muy poco profesional.

Sasuke meditó unos segundos y entonces, se iluminó.

— Disculpe, ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de esta tal...Mitsuko?

Cuando la encargada le mostro un papel con la solicitud de empleo de aquella muchacha, Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

— No sé porqué no me sorprende.

X

* * *

Sakura decidió comportarse como una mujer adulta. No le gustaba demasiado la carne, pero no era vegetariana.

Era verdad que a los quince años había decidido hacerse vegetariana, pero cambió de idea cuando el chico que le gustaba la invitó a una barbacoa.

No era propio de ella comportarse de aquella manera, así que compensaría a Sasuke pidiendo que le trajeran a casa comida de su restaurante italiano favorito. Estaba segura que sería un buen modo de firmar las paces.

Acababa de llamar por teléfono al restaurante, pidiendo que le trajeran la comida para las siete y media, cuando oyó cómo se abría la puerta, y sintió una ráfaga de aire frío en la espalda.

— ¡Pues sí que has sido rápido! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero al volverse, se dio cuenta de que no era Sasuke, sino Dunkel, quien la miraba desde la puerta con ojos de querer jugar.

Aquello era malo. Muy malo.

Pero lo que se avecinaba iba a ser peor.

Momo, que se estaba terminando su comida, miró hacia la puerta, y se estremeció.

Por un momento no sucedió nada.

Después, Dunkel meneó su cabeza peluda, y se acercó a oler al gato con curiosidad.

Sakura ahogó un grito y tragó saliva.

— No... Por favor —Es todo lo que alcanzó a decir en un susurro.

X

* * *

— Pobre Sakura —murmuró Sasuke, mientras conducía camino de casa—, se ha aferrado a su contrato como si fuera su tabla de salvación, y no vale ni el papel en que está escrito.

Una de las amigas de Andrómeda, la hija de Shikamaru y Temari para ser más preciso, se había limitado a hacer una copia del documento estándar, pero carecía de legalidad. Estaba seguro de que Sakura no lo sabía, y se daba cuenta de que se encontraba en desventaja respecto a él. Lo más decente sería olvidarse de la chuleta, y comprar en un restaurante comida para dos. Así nadie tendría que cocinar. Después de todo, ambos habían tenido un día muy duro.

Si era vegetariana, lo mejor sería decantarse por la comida china o india. Con un poco de buena voluntad y un buen vino, solucionarían el problema. Pero bajo sus condiciones. Le dejaría la habitación pequeña y el estudio.

Sonrió mientras entraba en el garaje. Había llamado por teléfono al restaurante más cercano desde su móvil, y pedido comida para dos. Cuando cruzaba el jardín, con las bolsas de la compra, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, y no se veía a Dunkel por ninguna parte del jardín.

Dejó caer las bolsas de la compra, sin preocuparse de que se le rompieran los huevos, como tampoco tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de que su valiosa vajilla antigua de porcelana, que antes había estado en un aparador de la cocina, estuviera ahora hecha pedazos por los suelos. De repente, no fue preocupación, sino miedo lo que sintió al ver las sillas caídas y las manchas de sangre en el suelo de la cocina.

— ¡Sakura! —gritó—. ¿Dónde estás?

El vestíbulo estaba hecho una pena. Los cuadros estaban ladeados; la mesa dada la vuelta; el teléfono arrancado de la pared y roto. Una planta enorme yacía moribunda en el suelo, y en la tierra que había por todas partes, procedente del tiesto, se veían huellas de patas grandes y pequeñas. No hacía falta traer a un forense para descifrar las pruebas.

— ¡Sakura! —volvió a gritar, y se dirigió al salón, esperando encontrársela allí, encogida de miedo, pero casi se le paró el corazón al ver que estaba intacto, y vacío—. ¡Sakura! —El miedo se le empezaba a notar en la voz—. ¡Sakura, contéstame! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

El caos continuaba por toda la escalera, y subió los peldaños de tres en tres hasta pararse al llegar al dormitorio principal. Dunkel estaba subido encima de la cama, enseñando los dientes, y con la nariz ensangrentada, a causa de su pelea con el gato.

— ¡Túmbate, Dunkel! —el perro cayó como una piedra sobre la cama con la cabeza baja, mientras se oía al gato maullar burlón detrás de las cortinas, sintiéndose ya a salvo. Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño, pero no vio a nadie. Aquello era una pesadilla. No la debía haber dejado sola. Sujetando firmemente a Dunkel por el collar, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, abriendo a su paso todas las puertas que encontraba. Se detuvo en el vestíbulo, pensando que tal vez Sakura hubiera salido corriendo de la casa por la puerta principal cuando, de repente, oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre con voz ahogada, y daba golpes. Escuchó atentamente, y se dio cuenta de que los sonidos procedían del armario para guardar los cepillos de limpieza que había debajo de la escalera. Abrió la puerta, y Sakura en posición fetal, con Ryuji apretado contra su pecho, salió del armario seguida de un montón de escobas.

—Creí que no ibas a venir nunca —se lamentó. — ¿No me oíste gritar?

El alivio que sintió al ver que no les había pasado nada a ninguno de los dos, se transformó de repente en enfado.

— ¡Oírte! ¿Acaso crees que me hubiera pasado cinco minutos llamándote, e imaginando lo peor, si te hubiera oído?

—Pues grité con todas mis fuerzas —Sakura se limpió la pelusa que tenía en la cara, y estornudó. Después, mirando nerviosa a Dunkel, preguntó—: ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es como si hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes —le dijo, señalando los destrozos del vestíbulo. Después sacó a Dunkel al jardín, y cerró la puerta—. Espero que se te ocurra alguna explicación convincente para la aseguradora.

Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿Unas cuantas plantas? ¿El desorden que se ha organizado? Te puedo asegurar que tendré algo convincente que decirle a tu compañía de seguros —la voz se le quebró en un sollozo—. A la mierda tu compañía de seguros —le dijo, mientras estrechaba a Ryuji, y le daba besos en la cabeza—, y tus platos. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si le hubiera sucedido algo a Ryu?

— No sigas... —le dijo tendiendo la mano, pero sin tocarla. Sabía que si lo hacía, se disiparían sus últimas defensas, y traicionaría sus queridos recuerdos—... por favor, no...

— Si le hubiera sucedido algo a Ryu por haber sido demasiado estúpida, por haber tenido demasiado miedo... —una lágrima descendió por sus mejillas, y después otra.

— Pero no ha sucedido nada —Sasuke ya no pudo contenerse más, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Los abrazó a los dos—. No ha sucedido nada, ni sucederá. No ha sido nada —besó la cabeza de Ryuji—. Solo un poco de polvo.

Sakura levantó la mirada. Las lágrimas habían dejado cercos en sus mejillas polvorientas.

— Lo siento —se disculpó.

— No, el que lo siento soy yo. No quería gritarte, pero estaba tan asustado... No te lo puedes ni imaginar —se estremeció—. No debería haberte dejado sola, sabiendo el miedo que te dan los perros. Lo... lo siento, Sakura. Por favor, no llores.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y lo miró.

— Tú también estás llorando —le rozó la mejilla con la mano, cómo para cerciorarse de que estaba húmeda—. Sasuke, estás temblando —de repente, era ella la que estaba tranquilizándolo a él, abrazada a su cuello, mejilla contra mejilla—. Estamos bien, ¿ves? No nos ha sucedido nada. Tienes razón, si no me hubiera quedado clavada al suelo como una idiota, no habría pasado nada de esto. En realidad no ha sido culpa de Dunkel, sino mía —lo besó en la mejilla, y le supo salada—. Mira —le dijo, obligándolo a mirarla, para que viera que era verdad.

Cuando la miró, Sakura rozó los labios de Sasuke con los suyos. Por un momento se quedaron muy quietos, casi sin respirar. Después, él los abrió, y la besó como si quisiera absorber todo el oxígeno de su cuerpo.

Durante varios años había sido un muerto viviente y, de repente, aquella mujer que se había apoderado de su casa, se estaba apoderando de su corazón, y lo estaba devolviendo a la vida, haciéndole sentir, pero también sufrir. No era eso lo que quería. Deseaba que lo dejaran a solas con sus recuerdos, que era lo único que le quedaba. Temía que si no se concentraba en ellos, se le escaparían. Sin embargo, necesitaba imperiosamente sentir la piel de Sakura bajo sus manos, saborear la esencia de su boca sensual. Su beso lo estaba devolviendo a la vida.

— Sakura... no, por favor... —se separó de ella, y se puso en pie, antes de que ella se lo pudiera impedir—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de las escobas? —le dijo, bruscamente, distanciándose de ella y de lo que sentía.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estaba haciendo? —Mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, con Ryuji en los brazos, porque él no se atrevía a tocarla, herida por su súbito cambio de actitud—. Estaba huyendo del perro de los Baskerville...

—Dunkel no es... —se detuvo. Ponerse a discutir sobre el carácter del perro no les llevaría a ninguna parte. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¿No se te ocurrió salir al vestíbulo, y cerrar la puerta tras de ti?

— La verdad es que no me dio tiempo a pararme a pensar, y decidir qué era lo mejor que podía hacer —le respondió altiva, comportándose como si no hubiera sucedido nada—. Te aseguro que el cuarto de las escobas no habría sido mi elección favorita. Abrí la primera puerta que tenía a mano, y me oculté —estornudó, y Sasuke le tendió un pañuelo. Sakura lo aceptó y volvió a estornudar—. Además —le dijo con los ojos llorosos—, tu perro sabe abrir puertas.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

— Así que tonterías. ¿Cómo te crees entonces que entró?

— El pestillo debe de estar suelto... —se fue a comprobarlo, contento de poner así distancia entre ellos, aunque deseando de inmediato volver a estar de nuevo con ella. Movió el picaporte, y comprobó que iba bien—. A lo mejor no estaba bien cerrada. De todos modos, nada de esto habría pasado, si tu gato no hubiera estado aquí.

— Momo no es mío.

— ¡Pues si tú no hubieras estado aquí, entonces!

— Te equivocas. ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si tú hubieras respetado el contrato, y no estuvieras aquí!

— En cuanto a ese contrato... —empezó a decir, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

— Acababa de hacer una llamada, y me disponía a salir a dar un paseo con Ryuji, cuando oí que se abría la... la puerta —estaba temblando de nuevo, pero no solo por el recuerdo de Dunkel, sino también porque Sasuke la había besado, y no había sido un beso cualquiera, sino el mejor que le habían dado. Uno de esos besos que te pueden cambiar la vida. Y había sido él quién había dejado de besarla. Se había levantado, y apartado de su lado—. Pensé que eras tú, me volví, y...

— Cuidado —Sasuke la sujetó al ver cómo le temblaban las piernas, y la llevó hasta el salón. Una vez que la hubo sentado en una silla, dejó a Ryuji en el suelo, y sirvió a Sakura una copa de brandy—. Toma —le dijo, tendiéndole la copa. Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado al olerlo, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a admitir una negativa, y le acercó la copa a los labios—. Es buena medicina—le dijo—. Bébetelo —Sakura bebió un poco y tosió, pero el calor del brandy pareció reanimarla.

— Dios mío, esto sabe fatal.

— Cuanto peor sabe, más efecto hace el medicamento —volvió a repetir la dosis, causando el mismo efecto en ella—. Yo no te oí llamarme, pero tú si has debido oírme a mí. ¿Por qué no saliste al darte cuenta de que había llegado a casa?

— No pude. No había picaporte dentro. Grité y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas... —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No había picaporte? —Sasuke se imaginó su desesperación, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír.

— Te busqué por toda la casa... Tenía tanto miedo de que pudieras estar herida.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo pensaba que el récord de miedo lo había conseguido yo.

— De eso nada. Sakura, de verdad —puso una mano sobre la suya—, lo siento. De verdad siento que hayas pasado tanto miedo.

Sakura se preguntó, de repente, si también lamentaría el beso que le había dado.

— Yo también lo siento —le dijo, sin estar segura de cuál de las dos cosas exactamente.

— No te preocupes. Todo tiene solución —le dijo Sasuke, pensando que se refería al estropicio causado por los animales—. Bueno, tal vez excepto lo de la vajilla. Iré a recoger los restos.

— Debería ir yo. Al fin y al cabo ha sido culpa mía...

— ¡No! Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

En la cocina, Sasuke levantó la silla alta del bebé, y Sakura, que había desobedecido sus instrucciones de quedarse en el salón y lo había seguido, sentó allí a Ryuji.

—Tardaremos menos entre los dos. ¿Era muy valiosa la vajilla? —le preguntó con un trozo de loza en la mano.

— ¿Valiosa? —en la mano sostenía un plato que había sobrevivido al estropicio, y lo daba vueltas, como tratando de encontrar en él una respuesta—. Depende de lo que entiendas por valioso. Esta vajilla la compré para Naoko en una tienda de antigüedades, poco después de casarnos.

— ¿Tu esposa?

— Sí. Cumplía veintiún años. La vimos en una tienda, cuando íbamos camino de un restaurante. Ya no recuerdo cuál. Uno piensa que nunca va a olvidar ese tipo de cosas, pero el tiempo todo lo borra.

— ¿Están divorciados? —le preguntó para hacerle regresar de ese viaje al pasado que parecía hacerle tan infeliz. Además, ya que había sido él quien la había besado primero, tenía derecho a saberlo.

— ¿Divorciados? —Preguntó distraído—. Oh, no.

— Mira —se apresuró a decir Sakura con uno de los platos deteriorados en la mano, para ocultar su consternación— si lo colocas así no se nota que está roto —le aseguró, colocando el plato en el expositor, con la parte estropeada para abajo, oculta tras la barra.

— No, los platos dentados solo sirven para acumular microbios. Naoko solo coleccionaba piezas perfectas —le dijo, y dejó caer el plato en la caja.

Sakura parpadeó asustada, ante la furia con que lo había hecho.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no lo había abandonado. Podía haberle dejado a su perro, pero no su colección de platos. No estaban divorciados. Su mujer había fallecido.

— Bueno —dijo, insegura—. Si estaban asegurados...

— ¿Asegurados? —Sasuke se quedó mirando el interior de la caja donde había tirado la cerámica rota—. ¿Qué valor le puedes dar al recuerdo de un día pasado junto a la persona que has amado, Sakura? Un momento que nunca se podrá repetir. Dime dónde puedes asegurar los recuerdos para que no se pierdan nunca, o amarilleen como una vieja fotografía.

Sakura tragó saliva, y pensó que debía haberse quedado donde le habían dicho. Pero ahora estaba metida en aquello hasta el fondo. Había sacado a la luz recuerdos muy dolorosos para Sasuke, y no podía huir.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se hubiera atrevido a preguntárselo.

— Un conductor ebrio la atropello. Iba a tanta velocidad, que incluso si hubiera visto el semáforo en rojo, no le habría dado tiempo a parar.

— ¿Hace dos años? —Sasuke asintió—. Lo siento mucho —le hubiera gustado acercarse a él, abrazarlo, reconfortarlo, igual que había hecho él con ella poco antes, pero había una cierta rigidez en Sasuke que marcaba las distancias, y se lo impedía—. Lo siento de verdad.

— En la escala de los desastres de la vida, supongo que unos pocos platos rotos no tienen demasiada importancia —afirmó—. Unos cuantos recuerdos rotos...

— Los recuerdos no se rompen, Sasuke —él la miró, y frunció el ceño—. No, si quieres conservarlos —recogió del suelo un trozo de plato que él no había visto—. Estos son simples accesorios, como las fotografías. Te ayudan a recordar, pero si se te pierden unas cuantas fotos, lo único que pierdes son trozos de papel, porque los recuerdos están en tu cabeza, en tu corazón. Solo el dolor se va mitigando, si tú se lo permites, si no te regodeas en él, si empiezas a acumular recuerdos nuevos —le dio el trozo de cerámica—. Por eso el sol siempre brillaba en los veranos de nuestra infancia, y los helados nos sabían mejor.

— ¿Crees que es así?

— Espero que sí. Será mejor que acueste a Ryuji —se apresuró a decirle, mientras, nerviosa, peleaba con las correas que sujetaban al niño a la silla—. Iba a... bueno estaba a punto de... cuando... —no terminó la frase—. ¿Estarás bien?

— Sí, Sakura. Estaré bien —se levantó, terminó de desatar a Ryuji, y lo tomó en brazos—. Es un niño precioso.

— Sí que lo es. Espero que no me dé tantos problemas como te está dando a ti Andrómeda.

— Ojalá. De todos modos me consuelo pensando que siempre me queda el recurso de llamar a su padre —le puso en brazos al niño, y se apresuró a marcharse.

— Sasuke, en cuanto a la cena...

— No te preocupes por eso —le dijo.

— No... —empezó a decir ella.

— Ni por cambiarte de casa. Tres meses pasan rápidos. Saldremos adelante.

Nada más decirlo, Sasuke se preguntó cómo podía haber cambiado tanto de idea, si hacía unas horas quería desembarazarse de ella lo antes posible.

El corazón le latía muy deprisa, mientras levantaba la caja del suelo. Estaba seguro de que la compañía de seguros querría ver las pruebas. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. Se apoyó contra la puerta. Temblaba demasiado cómo para seguir adelante. Se había aferrado demasiado a sus amargos recuerdos. Los había usado como excusa para seguir viviendo, temiendo que si los dejaba marchar, no le quedaría nada...

— Sasuke...

— ¿Qué? —miró a Sakura y al bebé que tenía en sus brazos, y detestó detectar cierta compasión en su voz. Sakura pareció darse cuenta, como si su rabia fuera algo físico, porque dio un paso atrás.

—Yo... Parecía como si te fueses a desmayar...

—Estoy bien. Lo siento, no pretendía hablarte con tanta brusquedad —en realidad no era con ella con quien estaba enfadado—. Acuesta a Ryuji, y después hablaremos de cómo podemos repartirnos la casa entre los dos.

Sakura dudó un momento, y después dijo:

—Ya sé que pretendes ser amable, Sasuke, pero los dos sabemos que no funcionará.

* * *

.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

.

* * *

X.x.X

¡Hey, ustedes!

Al fin he regresado de mi corto periodo vacacional (Sensacional, por cierto) y vuelvo a comenzar con mi rutina de actualizaciones. El siguiente en actualizar será el epilogo 4 de Todos se Casan, el viernes. Y el próximo domingo será En Su Lugar. :]

Por cierto, tiempo atrás, algunos de ustedes me habían preguntado por el nombre de los autoras cuyas novelas son la base de algunas de mis historias. Pues bien, ahora que estuve vacacionando con mi familia tuve la oportunidad de buscarlas en la preciosa (y preciada) caja de mi prima repleta de novelas (Créanme, es como un pequeño paraíso cuadrado T_T) y recolecté los nombres.

Y son los siguientes.

Familia Prestada; Está basada (Creo que la definición es medio basada medio adaptada puesto que le cambié varios elementos y parte de la trama pero también conservé algunos de la historia origial) en la novela **Liz Fielding** titulada Una Familia Prestada.

Todos se casan; Adaptación de la novela homónima de **Helen Shelton.** Está es una adaptación 100% solamente los epílogos, como explique anteriormente en uno de ellos, son de mi completa autoria.

Padre Por Acuerdo; ésta es un 40% Adaptación 60% basada en la novela homónima de **Barbara McMahon** puesto que a partir del capítulo 8 (si no mal recuerdo) en adelante todos son de mi completa autoría e imaginación al igual que las siguientes dos temporadas que tengo en proceso.

Algunas están disponibles para descargar en la red. :]

En fin, con atraso, pero espero haber contestado sus dudas.

Por cierto.

.

**Pregunta curiosi-extraña:** Es mi idea o, ¿últimamente hay una incomoda invasión de FanFics de Sasuke y... … … Hinata? (Me rehúso a mencionar el nombre conjugado de la "pareja" así como a ponerlos juntos aunque sea por escrito y separados por una "Y") no se ustedes pero de un tiempo para acá me doy cuenta de que han aumentado las historias sobre ellos y eso es... raro y escalofriante. Claro, sin ofender a quienes les gusta esa (extraña) combinación pero como fiel seguidora del SasuSaku es algo desconcertante.

Digo, si de por si Kishi está haciendo que el SasuSaku sea casi imposible (casi, porque con Road To Ninja me ha devuelto la esperanza) ¿Cómo demonios sería aún más posible la combinación Sasuke….Hinata? O.o

Anyway.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y muchísima suerte a aquellos que han comenzado clases (Esme-chan sigue de vacaciones prolongadas ¡Yupi! :D )

Dios los bendiga.

Un Review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías? :]

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Renovaciones

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. **Renovaciones. _Jugando a la casita de zarzamora y algodón_

_.  
_

* * *

.

— ¿Que no funcionará? —Sasuke casi no podía dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no funcionará?

— Podría compartir una casa contigo, Sasuke. Pero nunca con tu perro.

— ¿Podrías, podrías compartir conmigo? ¡Serás ingrata! —empezó a decir, pero enseguida se detuvo. No tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así con ella. No tenía por qué estarle agradecida, porque ni siquiera sabía que su contrato no era legal. El problema además no era él, sino Dunkel. Dejó la caja en el suelo, y se acercó al teléfono de la cocina. No había línea, y soltó un juramento. — ¿Tienes a mano el móvil? —Sakura tomó el bolso que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, sacó el teléfono, y se lo pasó sin decir palabra, observándolo después mientras marcaba el teléfono de su madre—. ¿Mikoto?

— "_Sasuke, ¿qué tal vas con tu guapa inquilina?"_

— ¿Quieres la versión corta o puedes esperar al libro?

Mikoto se echó a reír.

— "_Suena muy interesante. Ojalá tuviera tiempo para la versión sin censurar, pero en este momento estoy hasta arriba de trabajo." _

— Bueno, no te entretendré. Te llamaba para ver si puedo volverte a llevar a Dunkel...

— "_¡Oh, Sasuke! Lo siento mucho"_ —escuchó las razones que tenía para no poder hacerle el favor. Le dio la enhorabuena, y devolvió el teléfono a Sakura.

— ¿No puede?

— No.

— He oído que es tan difícil encontrar a una persona de confianza que te cuide el perro, como niñera para tus hijos.

— No es cuestión de confianza en este caso, sino de tiempo. Mikoto acaba de llegar donde el Primer Ministro que le acaba de encomendar hacerse cargo de la Comisión Real para la lucha contra el crimen juvenil.

— Ya, o sea que es juez de la Corte Suprema —Sasuke asintió—. Entonces, tal vez esté demasiado cualificada para hacerse cargo del cuidado de un perro.

— Además es mi madre.

— Bueno, bien pensado, si tu perro es un delincuente, dejarlo con ella parece lo más apropiado.

— Muy graciosa.

—Me alegro de parecértelo —le dijo, deseando volver a verlo sonreír—. ¿Qué habría hecho si no hubieras regresado aún de Inglaterra?

— Se las habría arreglado, y supongo que también lo haría ahora, a poco que le insistiera, pero no me parece justo pedírselo —se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. No te preocupes, ya encontraremos una solución. A propósito, aquí tienes tu compra —le dijo, señalando las bolsas.

— Gracias —Sakura levantó un poco las cejas, al verlo todo desparramado por el suelo—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

— No te cobraría nada, si te mudaras —le dijo, tratando por última vez de comportarse con sentido común.

— Bueno, lo has intentado, pero te advierto que te va a costar más que medio kilo de cebollas y un paquete de garbanzos... —inspeccionó una de las bolsas—. ¿Qué es esto? —le dijo, al tiempo que le mostraba el juguete que había comprado para Ryuji en un momento de debilidad.

— No hace falta romperse mucho la cabeza. Es un juguete para Ryuji.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo.

— ¡Desde luego me sacas de quicio, Sasuke Uchiha! Me gustaría saber a qué estás jugando.

Sasuke pensó que ya eran dos. No entendía por qué se había puesto así, porque le hubiera comprado un juguete al niño.

— Es un bebé, y le he comprado un juguete. Él es quien va a jugar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Sabes que haces demasiadas preguntas? Lo compré porque una señora en el supermercado pensó que yo era un padre recién estrenado, que estaba haciendo la compra para su esposa y su hijo... —se detuvo y respiró profundamente.

— Sasuke...

— Probablemente estaba solo tratando de impresionarla —le dijo, cortando en seco aquel tierno Sasuke—. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

— Eres imposible. De verdad lo he intentado...

— Yo también, pero acabarías con la paciencia de un santo.

— ¿Cómo demonios puedes saberlo? —le preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta, tomó la bolsa con los productos para bebé, y se apresuró a abandonar la cocina.

* * *

X.

— ¿Te soy sincera? —Preguntó Asuka a su hermano mientras revolvía algo en un Bowl y el rubio le pasaba unos condimentos.

— Por favor.

— Tanto a ti como a Andy los mandarán a una escuela militarizada en timbuctú—Le respondió con una sonrisa— Y no solo papá y mamá algo me dice que el tío Sasuke apoyará esa idea.

Odín suspiró.

— Por eso no quería contarte nada. Sabía que dirías esto.

La Uchiha le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

— Descuida, podemos decirle a Tai que le pida a Tío Neji que abogue por ti.

— ¿Crees que tú suegro sea tan caritativo como para eso?

— No. Pero Ten-Ten-san sí. Ella lo convence.

Odín volvió a suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en un banquito.

— Es que fue el único plan que se me ocurrió. Y tengo la fe de que cuando la familia lo sepa, se apiaden de mí. Sobretodo tío Sasuke. ¡No puedes negarlo! Le estoy haciendo un gran favor.

Asuka se mordió un labio y lo miró con una sonrisa algo rara.

— Créeme, cuando tío Sasuke lo sepa tendrá otras cosas en que pensar.

Odín alzó una ceja.

— ¿A que te refieres?

La pelinegra le sonrió al tiempo que su celular sonó y salió de la cocina silbando mientras checaba su mensaje.

— ¡Hey!

* * *

X.

Sakura echó a Momo de la cuna, cambió las sábanas, y acostó a Ryuji, que se puso a lloriquear.

La cama estaba llena de huellas de patas de perro, que la habían dejado muy sucia. Mientras la volvía a hacer con ropa limpia, el llanto del niño se intensificó. Le resultaba difícil no prestarle atención, pero sabía que estaba cansado y, seguramente, pronto se quedaría dormido. Aunque no se marcharía de su lado hasta que eso sucediera, por más que estuviera deseando bajar junto a Sasuke. Sabía que había puesto en marcha el calentador, así que decidió darse una ducha rápida, que la librara de una pringosa mezcla de polvo del cuarto de las escobas y comida de bebé. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que Ryuji había dejado de llorar. Sonrió, mientras se tapaba el cuerpo con una toalla. Estaba empezando a saber cómo actuar con un bebé. Si aprendiera también cómo actuar con Sasuke Uchiha, su vida retomaría su curso normal.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Ryuji, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta adoptar tantas precauciones, porque Sasuke lo había tomado en brazos, y lo estaba paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras que el bebé mordisqueaba su nuevo juguete de goma.

— ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó, airada.

Sasuke se volvió, y la miró un momento. Después dijo:

— Estaba llorando.

— Claro que estaba llorando. Es lo que suelen hacer los bebés cuando los acuestas. Pero si no les haces caso un rato, dejan de llorar.

— Pero, ¿por qué dejar que sufra, si tomándolo en brazos puedo hacerlo feliz? Es solo un bebé, Saku. Le han sacado de su ambiente habitual, y necesita que le den cariño. Vamos, Ryuji. Es hora de acostarse —se acercó a la cuna, y lo acostó. Ryuji siguió mordiendo su juguete, tranquilamente.

— Espero que hayas lavado eso antes de dárselo.

— Sí, Sakura. Lo he lavado. Y ahora, ¿crees que podemos firmar una tregua? Me he encargado de la cena.

— No. Yo me he encargado de la cena —dijo ella.

— Paso de las judías de lata. Gracias de todos modos.

— No, me refiero a... —sonó el timbre, y Sakura pensó que sería mejor que lo viera él mismo—. ¿Te importa abrir la puerta, mientras me visto?

— Por mí no te preocupes. Me gusta la toalla —sus ojos descendieron hasta los muslos de Sakura—. Y me encanta la pequeña hoja.

Sakura enrojeció, y trató de taparse el tatuaje con la toalla, sin dejar al descubierto otras partes de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ese comentario es demasiado personal!

— ¿Ah, sí? —sonrió abiertamente—. Bueno, pues añádelo a tu lista de quejas, y demándame.

Sasuke no se podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer un comentario semejante, pero la verdad era, que una semana antes se habría reído de cualquiera que le hubiera sugerido que iba a compartir su casa con una mujer. Sobre todo con una mujer que tenía un hijo. Llevaba pegado a la piel el persistente olor del cálido cuerpo de Ryuji. Su aliento a leche. Se lo había perdido. Se lo había perdido todo: el primer diente, los primeros pasos y su primer día de colegio.

Se pasó las manos por la cara. No debía pagarla con Sakura. No era culpa suya que todos aquellos recuerdos acudieran a él. Parecía cansada, y no lo extrañaba. Había tenido un día de los que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Y él lo había tenido aún peor. El tipo de días que no habría deseado nunca vivir, pero tal vez era el comienzo de algo. Los dos estaban teniendo un mal día. Tal vez juntos pudieran hacer que terminara bien.

Abrió la puerta, y vio que traían la comida que había encargado él. Era un poco pronto, pero tal vez no importara. Dio una propina al repartidor, y puso en funcionamiento el horno para que no se enfriara. Estaba abriendo la primera caja de cartón, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió detrás de él. Allí estaba Dunkel, gimiendo lastimero, hasta que olió la comida, y empezó a mover la cola, alegremente.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, y esta vez nadie respondía, así que Sakura suspiró, apagó el aspirador, y bajó a atender ella la llamada. Era el pedido que había hecho al restaurante italiano. Dio una propina al repartidor, y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero no vio a Sasuke por ninguna parte. Se encogió de hombros, abrió la bolsa de plástico, y comprobó el contenido de las cajas de cartón.

— ¡Vaya! ¿De dónde ha salido esto? —oyó cómo se abría una puerta detrás de ella, y se volvió. Dunkel estaba allí, mirándola con cara de satisfacción, y detrás de él Sasuke, parecía simplemente confuso.

— Tenías razón, Sakura.

— No sé de qué te extrañas. Pasa muy a menudo —le dijo, mirando al perro, con nerviosismo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sal fuera, y te lo mostraré.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar era que se trataba de una estratagema, para dejarla en la calle con el perro.

— Te juro que si me dejas en la calle, llamaré a toda la prensa —señaló su móvil, para mostrarle que no bromeaba. Tenía la batería baja, pero tal vez no se diera cuenta.

— Casi no te queda batería, pero no te preocupes que estás a salvo. Si te dejara fuera, acudirías a alguna asociación feminista que organizaría un plantón, y mientras yo tendría que encargarme del bebé. Vamos —sujetó a Dunkel por el collar, mientras ella pasaba a su lado con precaución, y después cerró la puerta.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Ahora Dunkel te va a enseñar lo que es capaz de hacer. Abre la puerta, Dunkel —el enorme perro levantó una pata, y apretó el picaporte hacia abajo. La puerta se abrió al momento—. Mikoto me dijo algo sobre enseñar trucos nuevos a perros viejos, pero no le presté mucha atención —mandó al perro que se sentara, y después se agachó a su altura—. Dunkel, esta es Sakura. La pones muy nerviosa, así que quiero que le demuestres lo bien que te sabes portar —Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, y le tendió la mano—. Ven que te presente como es debido.

Sakura retrocedió.

— No, gracias. Paso.

— Si te vas a quedar aquí...

— Y así va a ser...

—... hasta que puedas encontrar tu propia casa, tendrán que ser amigos.

— No, si tú te marchas, y te lo llevas contigo.

— Pero eso no va a suceder, así que dame la mano.

— Por favor, no me hagas esto... —le suplicó. Sasuke esperó. En el fondo, Sakura sabía que él tenía razón, y que el problema era de ella, no del perro. Aun así, era consciente de que le estaba pidiendo mucho.

— Sakura, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo. Te lo prometo.

Era tan convincente. Estaba segura que de haberse encontrado declarando como acusada, hubiera reconocido haber cometido un asesinato sangriento, por una promesa como aquella. Sin embargo, tocar a Dunkel era otra cosa.

— No puedo.

— Es hora de que superes lo de aquel perro que te mordió. Estoy seguro de que Dunkel te puede ayudar, si tu lo dejas —Sakura no se movió todavía—. Si Ryuji estuviera en peligro irías hasta el mismo infierno por ayudarlo, ¿verdad?

— Sí —susurró Sakura.

— Bueno, pues tocar a Dunkel no supone tanto sacrificio. Es un buenazo que no mataría ni a una mosca.

— Eso cuéntaselo a tus platos.

— Fue tu gato el que los tiró, cuando se subió al aparador —Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos de Sasuke muy cerca. Eran unos dedos largos y elegantes. Tocarlos sería tan peligroso como tocar a Dunkel—. Tu gato dominó a Dunkel sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tú también puedes conseguirlo.

— No es mi gato —le dijo, mientras ponía su mano en la de Sasuke, que se la apretó un poco.

— Después discutiremos eso —se dio cuenta de que Sakura temblaba, y se sintió tentado a apretarle más la mano para tranquilizarla, pero se contuvo porque sabía que solo conseguiría asustarla más. Se puso de pie, le besó la mano, y le dijo—: así tu mano tendrá también mi olor —le explicó, cuando lo miró asustada—. Ahora somos uno. Deja que te huela los dedos —le dijo con suavidad. Sakura emitió un gemido de angustia—. No te preocupes te tengo agarrada la mano. No te va a pasar nada.

— ¿Y si le da por aparecer al gato?

— Si apareciera el gato, te aseguro que tú serás lo último en que piense Dunkel. Deja que te huela los dedos —Sakura dejó asustada que Dunkel la oliera, sin rozarla—. Muy bien. Ya es suficiente. Échate Dunkel —se volvió hacia Sakura—. Ahora dilo tú.

— ¿Échate Dunkel?

— Pero en tono de orden —Sakura se aclaró la garganta, y lo repitió con más energía, aunque con la voz aún temblorosa. Dunkel no pareció impresionarse, pero Sasuke no insistió.

— Muy bien. Díselo cada vez que se te acerque demasiado, o te ponga nerviosa.

Sasuke volvió a entrar en la cocina, seguido de Sakura, que cerró bien la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Ya está? —le preguntó, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer? ¿Meter tu mano en su boca?

— Pensé que tendría que acariciarlo, o algo así.

— Primero lo saludas, y después lo tocas, si te apetece. No es obligatorio. Y ahora, ¿podemos cenar?

— Ah, sí —casi se desmaya de lo aliviada que se sentía—. Te quería decir...

Sasuke pensó en lo asustada que estaba y lo valiente que había sido, y sintió deseos de abrazarla. Pero en cambio se limitó a decir:

— ¿Decirme qué?

— Encargué la cena en Giovanni, y ya ha llegado. Al menos algo ha llegado...

— Eso lo explica todo.

— ¿Explica el qué?

— Había encargado comida india vegetariana para las ocho. Cuando Dunkel abrió la puerta, estaba tratando de averiguar por qué me habían traído comida italiana a las siete y media.

— Oh, iba a hablarte de eso, mientras nos tomábamos una copa de vino —Sakura miró a su alrededor, evitando mirarlo a él—. ¿Te queda algún plato sano? —preguntó, para retrasar las explicaciones, pero no funcionó.

— ¿Hablarme de qué? —Sakura abrió un armario, y fingió estar buscando algo—. Ya he metido los platos en el horno para que se calienten, junto con la comida italiana—. ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que contar, mientras nos tomábamos una copa de vino? —insistió él.

Sakura se volvió, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

— Es sobre lo de ser vegetariana.

— Te escucho.

Estuvo tentada a contarle su vida, incluido el episodio de Sai, pero se encontraba cansada, y tenía hambre. Además, a lo mejor a él no le interesaba en absoluto—. Es una larga historia —le dijo, atreviéndose por fin a mirarlo—. ¿Puedo decir simplemente que lo siento?

— Por el momento bastará. ¿Por qué no metes la comida vegetariana en la nevera para mañana, mientras yo abro la botella de vino? —Sakura estuvo a punto de decir que aquella división de tareas le parecía un poco sexista, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir, así que sirvió la comida, y después se dejó caer en una silla, agotada—. ¿Cuál fue la última noche que dormiste lo suficiente? —le preguntó él, tras poner una copa en su mano. De repente, Sakura recordó lo que había sentido, cuando al despertar, lo encontró mirándola. La sensación tan abrumadora que había experimentado cuando la besó. Y cuánto deseaba en aquel momento que la volviera a besar.

— La del sábado —le dijo.

— En ese caso, quédate esta noche con la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

— No... —empezó a decir guiada por su educación, que la llevaba a decirle que no podía permitir que hiciera aquello por ella.

—A no ser que no te importe volver a compartir la cama.

Sakura enrojeció al recordarlo. Se acostaría ella en la cama. Al fin y al cabo había pagado una fortuna para dormir en ella... Sola, que era lo que deseaba. No quería complicaciones. Y si él no estaba conforme, podía marcharse a un hotel. De repente, recordó que había dicho «esta noche».

— ¿Qué quieres decir con «_esta noche_»? Si se te ha ocurrido...

— Mañana arreglaré la habitación pequeña para ti.

— ¿Y por qué me tengo que quedar yo con esa habitación?

— Sería lo más sencillo, ¿no te parece? Yo tendría que cambiar allí todas mis cosas, mientras que tú ni siquiera has deshecho todavía las maletas. Por lo menos esa es la explicación que le encuentro a que llevaras puesto mi albornoz.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer sin obtener algo a cambio.

— De acuerdo, pero si el estudio lo uso solo yo...

— He estado muchas veces a punto de preguntarte que haces encerrada en el estudio si eres doctora —le dijo Sasuke, mientras alcanzaba la botella de vino.

— La directora del hospital me ha obligado a tomar vacaciones. Soy jefa del departamento de cirugía, tengo conocimientos en obstetricia y también pertenezco al area de Diagnostico Médico, así que verifico historiales que me mandan directo a mi computadora. La mayoría casos complicados.

— ¿De verdad? —Sakura no comprendía por qué los hombres siempre se mostraban tan sorprendidos cuando les decía a qué se dedicaba. Debían de creer que las áreas importantes y complicadas de un hospital eran de incumbencia exclusivamente masculina—. Pensaba que esos puestos eran ocupados por médicos de edad y con años en el area.

—Y así es, pero no todos cuentan con los conocimientos apropiados —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— Me enorgullezco de haber sido la mejor de mí facultad. Además soy organizada y siempre estoy en constante comunicación con el personal, aún así este de vacaciones siguen contando conmigo.

— No, si no me arreglan el teléfono.

Sakura no entendía a qué se debía tanta amabilidad repentina, y no se fiaba. A lo mejor pretendía desembarazarse de ella, cortando su comunicación con el mundo exterior.

— No hace falta que te molestes por mí. Me las arreglaré con mi móvil. En cuanto lo recargue.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Puedes utilizar el estudio. De todos modos, mañana tengo que acercarme a mi despacho.

— Exclusivo uso del estudio —repitió—, y una reducción del alquiler.

— No has pagado ningún alquiler —chocó su copa con la de Sakura—. A mí no.

— Ese es problema tuyo.

— Eso me temía yo —se limitó a decir, con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan peligrosas. Una sonrisa de las que conseguían que una mujer hiciera cosas que después lamentaba, cuando se paraba a pensar un poco en ellas —de acuerdo —le dijo, mientras Sakura trataba de recuperarse de aquella alteración que habían sufrido sus hormonas—, pero te toca a ti pulverizar las plantas. O lo que ha quedado de ellas.

— Te sugiero que las metas en el cubo de la basura, y así ahorraremos tiempo —dijo Sakura—. Se me dan fatal. Había pensado comprarte otras nuevas antes de marcharme, porque estaba segura de que conmigo no sobrevivirían.

— Eres un poco desastrosa, ¿verdad?

— La vida es demasiado corta, como para pasársela pulverizando las plantas.

— Me parece que Andrómeda y tú tienen muchas cosas en común —Sakura sospechó que aquello no era un cumplido, pero también pensaba que la vida era demasiado corta como para pasársela discutiendo. Estaba a punto de compartir con él aquella repentina revelación cuando Sasuke le dijo—: este pollo está buenísimo. Tenía entendido que Giovanni era un buen restaurante.

— Así es. Solía frecuentarlo mucho.

— ¿Con Sai?

Sakura asintió.

— Disfrútalo, porque no volveré a encargar más comida allí en mucho tiempo. Tengo que ahorrar para tener mi propio cuarto de las escobas.

— Tal vez debieras presionar un poco al padre de Ryuji, para que por lo menos te ayudara con la manutención del niño.

A Sakura no le gustaba estar engañando a Sasuke, pero pensó que tal vez estuviera indagando, con el fin de encontrar una razón para echarla.

— Come, Sasuke —le dijo, sin hacer caso de lo que le acababa de sugerir—. Hay Tiramisú de postre.

— Yo no tomo postre.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues entonces me tomaré el mío arriba, si no te importa. Necesito sacar un par de horas de trabajo antes de acostarme —le dijo, aunque en realidad lo que necesitaba era poner un poco de distancia entre ella y su atractivo casero. Se detuvo en la puerta—. ¿No te importa encargarte de fregar los platos? —No esperó su respuesta—. Ah, y si necesitas ropa de cama, ¿podrías recogerla lo antes posible?

Sasuke pensó que, tal vez, debería echar una mano a Sakura para que el padre del niño le pasara una pensión, y así acelerar un poco la solución a su problema de compartir casa. Era increíble lo que podía hacer una carta de un abogado influyente. Lo malo era que no sabía nada del padre de Ryuji, excepto su nombre, Sai, y que ella no quería hablar de él. Tal vez todavía viviera en la anterior casa de Sakura, cuya dirección se encontraba en el contrato de alquiler. De no ser así, seguramente habría dejado dicho dónde quería que le enviaran el correo.

Puso unos cuantos cojines en el sofá. Era más grande de lo normal, pero no lo suficiente como para dormir cómodamente en él. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Despejar de cajas la habitación pequeña, comprar una cama...

Lo que parecía equivalente a invitarla a quedarse para siempre.

— Y, ¿por qué no? —murmuró.

La idea de tenerla en casa permanentemente le resultó tan tentadora que se asustó de sí mismo.

* * *

x.

Ryuji y Sasuke estaban durmiendo. El sentido común le decía que debería seguir su ejemplo, y descansar un poco, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo, y pensó que podría trabajar unas horas. Al día siguiente se echaría unos sueñecitos coincidiendo con los de Ryuji, como le había aconsejado Sasuke.

Trabajó hasta que los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar. Después apagó el ordenador, y tras echar un vistazo a Ryuji, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama, cayendo enseguida en brazos de Morfeo.

A Sasuke lo despertó el llanto de un niño, y al ir a darse la vuelta se cayó del sofá. Murmuró un juramento, se levantó, y estiró sus músculos doloridos. Todavía no había amanecido. Sakura tenía razón al decir que los recuerdos eran más que un trozo de papel. Nunca olvidaría el sonido de un llanto de bebé, llamándolo para que lo tranquilizara.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación. Sakura, de espaldas a él, paseaba de un lado a otro, acunando a Ryuji. Los cabellos le caían sobre la espalda, y la luz procedente del vestíbulo los hacían brillar.

— Shh, cariño. Sakura está aquí —le decía con dulzura—. No querrás despertar a Sasuke... —entonces se volvió y lo vio—. ¡Oh!

Al notar que había dejado de pasear, Ryuji empezó a llorar más fuerte. Sasuke tendió las manos hacia él.

— ¿Quieres que te releve?

— Oh, pero...

— Ya no me voy a volver a quedar dormido.

— Podría irme abajo con él, y tú quedarte aquí —al oírla decir eso, Sasuke miró la cama deshecha, y pensó en lo agradable que sería meterse en ella, sentir el calor que había dejado el cuerpo femenino; aspirar el aroma de Sakura en las sábanas, pero en realidad quería más que eso. Deseaba tenerla a ella en carne y hueso. Lo sabía. Lo que no entendía era por qué—. Pareces exhausta, Sakura. Vuelve a la cama —tomó al niño en brazos, y lo apoyó contra el hombro—. Estaremos bien —le dijo. Al ver que ella todavía dudaba, se puso a pasear con Ryuji por la habitación—. Vamos Ryuji, que tu mamá es una señora muy ocupada, y si no duerme un poco, no tendrá fuerzas para buscar casa, mañana por la mañana.

La oyó meterse en la cama, y cuando se volvió hacia ella se había tapado con las sábanas hasta las orejas, y estaba de espaldas a él. Sonrió, besó los cabellos de Ryuji, y bajó las escaleras, con cuidado. Una vez en el salón, se echó en el sofá con el niño en brazos.

Era un niño muy guapo, de ojos grandes, piel de melocotón y una sonrisa capaz de romperle el corazón a cualquiera. Lo que resultaba sorprendente, porque había pensado que su corazón estaba ya roto en mil pedazos.

Sakura se despertó poco después de amanecer, y bajó las escaleras asustada, en busca de Ryuji. Su ataque de pánico le pareció ridículo, al contemplar la hermosa escena que tenía ante los ojos: Sasuke estaba estirado en el sofá, y Ryuji echado sobre su pecho desnudo. Se los veía tan a gusto juntos, que daba pena despertarlos. Pero Ryuji, que la había oído llegar, levantó la cabecita, y la miró. Sakura se puso un dedo en los labios, y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado para no despertar a Sasuke. No se movió, así que lo dejó en el sofá, y se fue con el niño a la cocina.

Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado, con la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Se sentó tembloroso y sudoroso un momento, y después se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa.

— ¿Va todo bien? —Sakura, sobresaltada, se volvió al oírlo—. Deberías haberme despertado.

— No quería despertarte —por la manera en que lo miraba, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba comportándose de una manera exagerada—. Siento haberte molestado anoche.

— No fue nada —dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

— Por supuesto que sí. Fue muy amable de tu parte llevártelo. Debería haberme ido pronto a la cama, en vez de quedarme trabajando.

— ¿Estuviste trabajando? —le preguntó, furioso con ella, y con el hombre que le obligaba a tener que trabajar tanto—. Lo siento, ya sé que no es asunto mío —le dijo, al darse cuenta del tono tan autoritario que había empleado—, pero cuidar de un niño es un trabajo a tiempo completo. Tienes que cuidarte.

Sakura reprimió un bostezo.

— Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos has ejercido muy bien el papel de padre por una noche.

A Sasuke aquel comentario le llegó muy dentro.

— Bueno, pues hoy te las vas a tener que arreglar sin mí, porque tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina.

— ¿Te preparo el desayuno antes de que te marches?

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo tentador que le resultaba decir que sí, sentarse con ellos, y jugar a las familias felices, pero resistió la tentación.

— No, gracias. Tomaré algo por el camino.

— Vale. ¿Y Dunkel? ¿Qué hiciste con él anoche?

— Le he puesto la cesta en el garaje, y me lo llevaré conmigo hoy —tras decir esto, desapareció. Sakura se encogió de hombros, y poco después oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta principal.

— Pasa tú también un buen día —murmuró.

* * *

X.

— ¿La señorita Haruno? —El portero de Yume Amai miró a Sasuke pensativo, y al no ver nada en él que le hiciera desconfiar, asintió—. Se marchó hace unos días. Una chica muy simpática. Me dio pena que se fuera —se encogió de hombros—. Le aseguro que era un soplo de aire fresco en este sitio.

— ¿Por qué se marchó?

— Por el bebé. El contrato dice muy claro que no se pueden tener niños, ni animales domésticos aquí. ¿Le interesa alquilar el piso a usted?

— Lo que me interesa es el padre del niño. ¿Dónde está? —Sasuke sacó un billete del bolsillo, y el portero se lo guardó con todo disimulo.

— Su esposa y él se marcharon de viaje —se encogió de hombros—. Al menos eso oí —Sasuke lo miró asombrado. No se podía creer que el padre de Ryuji estuviera casado—. Fue de repente, y la señorita Haruno se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

X.

Sakura llamó por teléfono a Shizune para avisarle que ya había enviado el trabajo que había terminado la noche anterior, y se quedó pensativa.

Internet era una fuente de información inagotable. Todo estaba en la red, si sabías dónde mirar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era teclear unas palabras clave, y lo sabría todo sobre Sasuke Uchiha. No solo sobre los casos en que había trabajado, sino también sobre su esposa.

Pero, ¿por qué sentía tanta curiosidad?

Si hubiera pensado en él como en un posible amante, su curiosidad estaría justificada, pero no era el caso, ¿O sí lo era?

No se podía quitar de la cabeza el modo en que la había besado. Aún podía sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, su lengua sedosa en la suya; sentir cómo la abrazaba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, como si de verdad le aliviara ver que ella estaba a salvo. Que los dos estaban a salvo.

Su dedo revoloteó por el teclado un momento, pero se contuvo. Estaba trabajando, y la vida privada de Sasuke Uchiha no era de su incumbencia.

De repente, levantó la vista del teclado un momento, y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Sasuke, vestido con un traje gris, la contemplaba desde la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le preguntó, asustada de pensar que podía haberla pillado cotilleando en su vida privada

Sasuke se puso detrás de ella, y observó el historial en el que estaba trabajando

— Un minuto, más o menos ¿Siempre estás tan concentrada mientras trabajas?

— ¿Y tú no? —le preguntó, bruscamente— Pensé que estabas en tu despacho.

— Y estaba, pero, de repente me di cuenta de que no había hecho nada respecto a la habitación pequeña

— ¿Seguro que no esperabas que me hubiera ido cuando llegaras?

— He comprado una cama, y tengo que quitar las cajas antes de que la traigan —dijo, sin confirmar ni negar lo que había dicho Sakura tomó el ratón, y empezó a visualizar la página en la que estaba trabajando ella— ¿Es uno de tus casos?

Sakura se volvió, y miró a la pantalla. Era más fácil que mirar a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sí. Fue uno de mis primeros casos, estoy archivando cada uno de los que he tenido por area y tipo de paciente.

— ¿Y tienes muchos? —le preguntó, mientras seguía explorando la página, y al hacerlo le rozaba el hombro. Sakura sintió el aliento masculino en sus cabellos, y un irrefrenable deseo de echarse hacia atrás en la silla, y sentir la fuerza de sus brazos

— Sí. A pesar de no ser tan mayor, te sorprenderían los casos que he tenido. Incluso me han propuesto formar parte de un estudio sobre la herbolaria y otros remedios alternos a la medicina.

— ¿Pagan bien?—preguntó Sasuke

— ¿La herbolaria?—le preguntó Sakura, perturbada por la proximidad masculina

— No. El ser doctora —le corrigió Sasuke, y cuando levantó la mirada, vio que no estaba observando la pantalla, sino a ella. Sakura sintió un tremendo deseo de besarlo, y decirle que haría cualquier cosa, aun a riesgo de destrozarse el corazón, si con ello pudiera hacer que él dejara de sufrir, pero en cambio dijo:

— Pide una cirugía y te doy el presupuesto.

— En otras palabras, me estás diciendo que me meta en mis asuntos —sonrió— ¿Vas a estar ocupada todo el día?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con las cajas?

— No. Había pensado que cuando terminara de sacarlas, podríamos ir a dar un paseo con Ryuji al parque, y comer allí unos sándwiches. Los muebles no llegarán hasta la tarde

Sakura se quedó pensativa, al oír lo de los muebles. Pensaba que solo iba a comprar una cama.

— ¿Salir a comer con el bebé?

— Sí, algo sencillo. Unos sándwiches.

A Sakura le resultó tentador, pero no se fiaba. Estaba segura de que implicaría muchas cosas más.

— Me temo que tendrá que ser un paseo por el jardín y unos sándwiches sentados en el banco. Tengo prisa por entregar un informe.

— El trabajo no lo es todo, Sakura, y me da la sensación de que necesitas tomar un poco el sol —se incorporó, y ella se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado conteniendo la respiración— Vale, me conformare con el jardín Yo haré los sándwiches.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke abandono la estancia Sakura trató de volver a trabajar, pero le resulto muy difícil concentrarse, viéndolo pasar continuamente cargado con cajas, vestido con una camiseta vieja y unos vaqueros. Se cuestiono qué habría en esas cajas. No le parecía el tipo de hombre que acumulara trastos porque sí.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó.

— No, gracias. Casi he terminado ya —después, como si intuyera su curiosidad, añadió—: debería haberme deshecho de estas cosas, hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

— Naoko asesoraba jurídicamente a un grupo de mujeres refugiadas. Cuando murió, yo empecé a encargarme de ellas. Estoy seguro de que Naoko querría que sus cosas le sirvieran a alguien.

— Yo también lo creo así —miró a su alrededor, y vio una aspiradora—. Puedo pasar la aspiradora, si te parece bien.

— ¿Por el mismo alquiler que estás pagando?

— Me lo puedes bajar, si quieres. No soy orgullosa.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Bueno, lo pensaré. De todos modos la limpieza se empezará a hacer el lunes, cuando la señora Chiyo vuelva de vacaciones.

— ¿La señora Chiyo?

— Viene todas las mañanas a limpiar un par de horas.

— ¿Ah, sí? Andrómeda no la mencionó.

— Andrómeda probablemente pensaba que limpiaban las hadas mientras ella dormía —ironizó—. Pero esta habitación no se ha tocado durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo, antes de pensárselo dos veces, y arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento de haberlo hecho.

¿Por qué? Cuántas veces se había preguntado Sasuke eso mismo. ¿Por qué Naoko? ¿Por qué Minako? ¿Por qué él? Pero no había encontrado respuestas.

Se quedó mirando pensativo el jardín, en cuyo árbol había pensado poner un columpio. Bueno, tal vez a Ryuji le gustara tener uno. Podía haberle dicho que había sido la habitación de su hija, pero en cambio se puso a descolgar las descoloridas cortinas de las ventanas.

— No ha habido necesidad. Debería cambiarle la decoración.

— Si estás pensando en salir corriendo a buscar un bote de pintura. ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

— Si cambias de opinión, dímelo —le dijo, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que sonreía—. Te dejaré escoger el color. Tal vez prefieras que se empapele...

— ¡Sasuke! Me gusta el amarillo. Es un color muy alegre. Por cierto, ayer estabas deseando librarte de mí, y hoy me agasajas. ¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud?

— Estoy celebrando tu nuevo contrato de alquiler.

— Pero yo no necesito...

— Que tiene la ventaja de ser legal.

— ¡Legal! El otro también era legal. Al menos... —calló porque la mirada de Sasuke le estaba advirtiendo de que se estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas—. ¿Qué has querido decir?

— Mitsuko, la chica que te atendió en la agencia es amiga de Andrómeda. No te podía conseguir nada tan deprisa, porque tardan un tiempo en comprobar las referencias de sus clientes, así que Mitsuko, compadeciéndose de ti, al verte tan desesperada, y tratando también de ayudar a su vieja amiga, te puso en contacto con Andrómeda, y hasta utilizó el modelo oficial de contrato para que todo pareciera legal.

— ¿Y en la agencia no lo sabían?

— No tenían ni idea, y estaban bastante enfadados. Por eso decidí pagarles su tarifa, y hacerte un contrato nuevo. Lo tienes encima de la mesa del vestíbulo. Solo tienes que firmarlo.

— Pero... Podías haberte desembarazado de mí.

— Sí, supongo.

— ¿Dónde está la trampa, entonces?

— No hay ningún tipo de trampa. No todos los hombres son... bueno... —se encogió de hombros, para no emplear la palabra que le hubiera gustado—. Llena el hueco con la palabra que te parezca. Necesitas un sitio para vivir, y yo tengo más del que me hace falta.

— Yo... —iba a preguntarle qué iba a hacer con Dunkel, pero se calló. Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, no podía pedirle que viviera sin su perro—. Gracias, Sasuke.

— Bajaré a Ryuji conmigo —sin esperar su respuesta, sacó al niño de su sillita, y empezó a bajar las escaleras—. Comeremos dentro de quince minutos.

— Va... Vale.

Normalmente Sakura podía hacer muchas cosas en quince minutos, pero tras pasar la aspiradora, no conseguía concentrarse en su trabajo, así que decidió llamar a su hermano.

Suspiró, al oír el contestador automático.

— Naruto, Hinata, si ya han despertado, y les interesa saberlo, me he mudado de Yume Amai —dijo, y pensó que no solo con el cuerpo, sino también con el alma. Con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta de que hubiera sido un error quedarse allí. Era demasiado fácil esconderse a lamer sus heridas. Además Sasuke tenía razón: no todos los hombres tenían que ser como Sai. Pero no se lo iba a decir de momento a su hermano—. Estoy viviendo en el número siete de la calle Suna. Ya te pasaré la factura por la mudanza. Por cierto, Ryuji está bien, pero si ya han dormido bastante, a lo mejor podrían pasar a recogerlo cuanto antes. Por si no lo recuerdan yo también tengo una vida. Ah, y la próxima vez que tengan ganas de tomarse un descanso y recordar su época de solteros, pídanme que me quede con Ryuji. Les prometo que no les diré que no.

* * *

X.

**Waikiki, Hawai.**

— ¿Una vida? ¿Ha dicho que ella también tiene una vida? —Pregunto Hinata incrédula mientras terminaba de colocarse sus aretes.

— Desde luego parece otra. —Contestó Naruto tirando su celular a la cama.

— Sí, ha vuelto a ser la que era.

— ¿Antes de Ryuji?

—Antes de Sai. Dios, cómo me gustaría retorcerle el cuello a ese hombre, pero me contentaré con besarte a ti por haber tenido una idea tan buena. Has estado brillante.

Se acercó hasta su marido y le dio un profundo beso. El rubio la sostuvo por la cintura.

— Gracias por apoyarme y soportar. Ya sé lo duro que ha sido para ti pasarte una semana entera sin el niño.

— Bueno, no tan duro. No habíamos estado tanto tiempo en la cama desde nuestra luna de miel.

— Todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

— Es verdad, pero ya que Ryuji está en tan buenas manos, podríamos dejarlo con Sakura un par de horas más.

Ambos sonrieron antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

X.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Sakura.

— Dando de comer a Ryuji —le contestó Sasuke, con suavidad—. Tenía hambre, así que le he dado pasta con queso. ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí... pero ¿cómo sabías que le tenías que dar eso?

— He encontrado una lista con el menú semanal. No sé si es que eres muy organizada, o que tienes muy mala memoria. Según lo escrito, hoy tocaba pasta —dio a Ryuji otra cucharada, que se tomó sin protestar. Sakura tuvo que reconocer que a Sasuke se le daba mucho mejor que a ella alimentarlo—. Siéntate, y ponte los sándwiches en el plato —le dijo, mientras le servía una copa de vino.

— De acuerdo.

Sasuke salió al jardín, pero cuando Sakura lo iba a seguir, vio a Dunkel debajo de la mesa. El perro abrió los ojos, la miró, suspiró y los volvió a cerrar.

— Yo me sentaré del lado de su cabeza y tú del de la cola —le dijo Sasuke, al verla dudar.

— Gracias —se sentó con cuidado en la esquina del banco, y dio un sorbo a su vino—. Desde luego eres mejor casero que Andrómeda.

— ¿A pesar del perro?

— El perro... el gato —Sakura dio otro sorbo a su copa—. ¿Quieres que siga yo dándole de comer?

— No, casi he terminado —respondió, mientras daba otra cucharada a Ryuji—. ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

— Eh... —de repente Sakura sintió la cola de Dunkel contra las piernas, y se asustó, dejando caer vino en el vestido. Sasuke le pasó un pañuelo, y Sakura tuvo que obligarse a recordar que las colas no mordían—. Unos seis meses —tomó un sándwich—. ¡Vaya, están muy bien hechos! Eres todo un amo de tu casa.

— Bueno, llevo viviendo solo mucho tiempo.

— ¿No tienes más familia? ¿Hermanos o hermanas? —le preguntó, para apartar su pensamiento de su esposa fallecida.

— Un hermano: Itachi, el padre de Andrómeda. Su esposa, que es como una hermana para mí. Y los dos hermanos mayores de Andy, que estudian en parís. Y claro está mis padres, viven a unos diez minutos de aquí pero en estos momentos está en New York junto a mi hermano y mi cuñada resolviendo un caso legal de una empresa.

— ¿Es abogado también?

— Todos lo somos. También mi cuñada —calló un momento, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que su esposa también debía de haberlo sido—. Seguramente Andrómeda lo será también, si se decide a estudiar en serio, y saca buenas notas en selectividad para ir al internado en Paris. Su hermano mayor está en su segundo año de abogacía y su otra hermana... bueno, tiene un enorme potencial para ser abogada pero decidió que le gustaban más las sartenes y las estufas que un montón de leyes y está estudiando Gastronomía en parís —continuó, al tiempo que daba la última cucharada a Ryuji—. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Dando la vuelta al mundo. Mi padre cedió la presidencia hace un tiempo, y se fueron directamente al aeropuerto desde la fiesta que les dimos por su retiro. Se montaron a un crucero y ahora deben de estar por Inglaterra o Italia —hizo ademán de ponerse en pie—. Iré a buscar el biberón de Ryuji.

— Déjalo. Iré yo, dentro de un momento —le dijo Sasuke, apoyando la mano en su hombro, para mantenerla a su lado. Sakura sintió el calor de sus dedos a través del fino tejido de la blusa, y unas tremendas ganas de inclinar la cabeza, y rozar la mejilla contra ellos. El repentino deseo que sintió de él la asustó. Tal vez fuera ya hora de que volviera a dejarse llevar, pero necesitaba todavía un poco más de tiempo, para confiar en sus instintos.

— No —dijo con brusquedad, apartándose de su lado—. Ya has hecho bastante —dejó la copa en la mesa y se puso de pie. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos.

Dunkel empezó a ladrar y a mover la cola, hasta que Sasuke lo mandó echarse de inmediato, al oír el grito de Sakura.

— Lo siento... No quería hacerlo... Me lo había prometido a mí misma... Debes de pensar que soy tan débil.

— No creo que seas débil, lo que creo es que te han hecho mucho daño. Te ha engañado el hombre en quien confiabas; te han echado de tu casa, por una estúpida cláusula en el contrato; estás muy cansada y además tratas por todos los medios de vencer el miedo que te causa Dunkel.

De repente, Sakura se olvidó del perro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me tuve que ir?

— Esta mañana estuve en Yume Amai, y por una pequeña propina el portero me lo contó.

— ¡Has estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre mí! —exclamó, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído.

— No pretendía disgustarte —trató de tocarle la mano, pero ella la apartó—. Lo único que pretendía era saber algo del padre de Ryuji, para poder presionarlo, y conseguir que te ayudara a comprarte una casa. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que puede lograr la carta de un abogado.

Sakura comprendió, de repente, que lo que quería era que se fuera lo antes posible.

— Siento que hayas perdido la mañana —le dijo, enfadada.

— No la he perdido. Me he enterado de muchas cosas.

— Apuesto a que sí, pero no habría hecho falta que pagaras por esa información. Si me hubieras preguntado, te lo habría dicho yo misma. Además, lo habrías averiguado por ti mismo muy pronto —añadió, pensando que Naruto y Hinata no tardarían en aparecer.

— No importa, Sakura. Tú vives aquí, y te puedes quedar el tiempo que desees.

— El contrato dice tres meses.

— En el nuevo existe la posibilidad de renovación, en el caso de que no hayas encontrado para entonces nada interesante que comprar. No es fácil —levantó una ceja, invitándola a sonreír—. ¿No me digas que no lees los contratos antes de firmarlos?

— No todo lo que pone —admitió Sakura, confusa. Si el portero se lo había contado todo, no entendía por qué no estaba enfadado con ella por haberle ocultado que no era la madre de Ryuji—. ¿No estás enfadado?

— ¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es a ti a quién han echado de tu casa, y dejado sola con un bebé.

— Lo sé, pero te lo debería haber explicado todo, solo que tuve miedo de que si sabías la verdad, insistieras en que me marchara.

— Pero, ¿por quién me tomas? —le preguntó, ofendido—. Desde luego, ese hombre te ha dejado marcada.

Sakura enrojeció. No solo había averiguado que le había mentido por omisión respecto a Ryuji, sino que además sabía todo lo de Sai. Se puso las manos en sus acaloradas mejillas, y se preguntó qué más habría averiguado en su anterior dirección. Y ella que había sido tan considerada, como para no querer obtener información sobre él en Internet...

— Perdona —le dijo secamente, tomando a Ryuji de sus brazos—. Si no te importa, me voy a llevar a Ryuji.

— Vamos, Sakura, no seas así —Sasuke se puso de pie, y la agarró por el brazo—. Por favor, quédate y termina de comer.

— Me atragantaría. Por cierto, preferiría que dejáramos de tutearnos —le dijo, mirando la mano que le sujetaba el brazo, hasta que la soltó.

— Te aseguro que solo estaba tratando de ayudarte —le dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿No estarías tratando de hacerme sentir tan mal que llegara a decirte dónde te podías meter tu flamante contrato nuevo; opción de renovación incluida?

— ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer eso?

— Porque entonces te librarías de mí, y si me quejaba, siempre podrías referirte al nuevo contrato que acabo de firmar, a la reducción de la renta o a los muebles nuevos, y hacerme quedar como una pobre mujer histérica, que no sabe lo que quiere —al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, salió corriendo hacia la casa. Al verla, Dunkel fue detrás de ella—. Échate —le dijo con firmeza, y el perro obedeció. Estaba todavía sobreponiéndose de la impresión, cuando oyó a Sasuke:

— ¿Y se va a marchar, señorita Haruno?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo.

— Ni lo sueñe, señor Uchiha. Ni lo sueñe.

— Pensé que se lo debía preguntar. Por si tenía que anular el pedido de la cama —le dijo con suavidad.

Sakura lo miró, y para su sorpresa él se echó a reír.

— Si cancela el pedido, señor Uchiha, le aseguro que se pasará mucho tiempo durmiendo en el sofá.

— Sí, señora.

Entró en la cocina, tomó el biberón de Ryuji, y subió escaleras arriba. Las risas de Sasuke la acompañaron hasta el piso superior.

* * *

X.

— Entonces ¿No son hermanos- hermanos? —Preguntó Andrómeda con un brillo en los ojos mientras miraba disimuladamente al peli plata hablar.

— No. —Respondió el castaño— Mi padre murió antes de que naciera y Kakashi-san, el padre de Drew, se casó con mi mamá al poco tiempo. Luego de que naciera no tardaron en encargar a Drew por ello nos llevamos poco tiempo.

Las tres chicas tenían una ligera "o" marcada en sus labios.

Asuka soltó una ligera risa mientras se llevaba un nacho a la boca. Su novio la miró con la ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada. Solo que sospecho que Hideki y Drew tienen un nuevo club de fans y...algo más —Añadió viendo como su hermanita platicaba entusiasmada con el ojos color rubí.

Odín frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Eso si que no. A duras penas consentí que tú tuvieras novio porque si no lo hacía seguro me castrabas pero Andy es otra cosa. Es una niña.

— Pues ni tanto —Agregó Taichi— Mira que hacerle semejante troleada a Sasuke-San.

El rubio suspiró. Tenía que darle la razón a su cuñado, esta vez. El celular del castaño sonó excusándose para ir a contestar al balcón. Cuando llegó ahí, sonrió mientras hablaba.

— Hey, Tío Naruto. ¿Qué tal las paradisiacas islas de Hawai?

— _Increíbles. No sabes, Tenemos una vista en el hotel impresionante ¡La mejor de todas, ttebayo´! Ya te enviaré fotos pero, no hablaba por eso. Hablo por... bueno, ya sabes._

— Si, ya sé. ¿Qué tal va eso?

— _Viento en popa. Pero creo que es tiempo de regresar, Hinata extraña a Ryu y tampoco podemos pasar una eternidad aquí. ¿Y por allá que tal?_

— Perfecto, nadie sospecha nada. —Miró hacia donde estaba su novia hablando con su hermano y sonrió. — Un plan exitoso.

— _De acuerdo. Entonces, nos vemos en unos días._

— Claro. No te olvides de traerme lo que te pedí.

— _No, lo tengo bien guardado Ttebayo. Bye bye._

Taichi se despidió y regreso a su lugar pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la Uchiha.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Odín.

— Oh, nada importante. Solo mi mamá preguntando como estoy.

Asuka miró a su novio con una mueca y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El solo sonrió.

* * *

X.

Sakura estaba trabajando cuando llegaron los muebles, pero no salió en ningún momento para ver lo que habían traído, ni ofrecerse a ayudar. Ni siquiera movida por la curiosidad de oír una voz femenina.

— Sakura, ya han terminado —le dijo Sasuke—. ¿Quieres ver cómo ha quedado?

— Estoy segura de que estará bien —le respondió, sin mirarlo.

— Creo que deberías comprobar si el colchón es de tu agrado.

— Si no lo es, puedes dormir tú en él.

— Resistiré la tentación de preguntarte si me estás sugiriendo algo —Sakura lo miró—, y me limitaré a repetirte que todavía estás a tiempo para cambiar el colchón, si no te gusta. Así que compruébalo o tendrás que conformarte con él después, de todos modos.

Sakura suspiró.

— Está bien, si insistes —entró en la habitación, y se detuvo en seco. Había sufrido una verdadera transformación: cortinas verdes en las ventanas y una cama, con la mesita y el tocador a juego de madera provenzal. Las sábanas y la colcha también eran nuevas. Los operarios que habían traído los muebles esperaban su aprobación, así como la señora que parecía haberse encargado de las cortinas y la ropa de cama—. Sasuke, no sé qué decir.

— Eso significa que le gusta —dijo el jefe de los operarios, en tono confidencial.

— Prefiero oírselo decir a la señora —afirmó Sasuke, señalando la cama.

Sakura probó los muelles.

— Parece que está bien —dijo.

— ¿No crees que deberías echarte para asegurarte?

Sabía que estaba bromeando. Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él. Decidió seguirle la broma, se quitó los zapatos, y se echó sobre la cama.

— Es fantástica —afirmó, e incluso puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Te invitaría a probarla, pero a lo mejor luego me la quieres cambiar.

— ¿Tan buena es? —primero se sentó en el borde, y después se tumbó al lado de Sakura, que sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón—. Nos la quedamos —dijo Sasuke, y sin moverse firmó la nota que le acercaba el repartidor, y le dio una propina—. Cierren la puerta cuando salgan, por favor.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Minutos después oyeron cerrarse la puerta, y dedujeron que los trabajadores ya se habían marchado. El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, hasta que Sakura solo llegó a oír su propio pulso martilleándole los oídos. Cuando ya no lo pudo soportar más, dijo:

— No tenías que haberte molestado tanto, Sasuke. Para las pocas semanas que me voy a quedar, solo necesitaba una cama...

— Supongo que no pensarías tener la ropa en las maletas.

— Bueno... no.

Continuaron mirando el techo, con la misma atención que si estuvieran contemplando la Capilla Sixtina.

— Si te vas a quedar, debes estar cómoda.

Sakura se preguntó cómo podría haber pensado alguna vez que Sai era guapo. Comparado con el hombre que tenía a su lado, no valía nada. Apretó la ropa de cama con las manos, para no tocarle la cara, ni morderle los labios, saborearlos, poseerlos...

— Así nunca te vas a librar de mí, ¿sabes?

— ¿Ah, no? Bueno, a lo mejor lo que sucede es que estoy acostumbrándome a tenerte cerca —se puso de lado, y la miró—. Tal vez no quiera librarme de ti.

A Sakura casi se le para el corazón al oírlo.

— Pero, ya sabes que no soy una buena ama de casa. No sé cocinar...

— ¿Ni siquiera freír unas chuletas de ternera? —su voz le produjo el mismo efecto que la seda contra la piel, y Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería que se levantara lo antes posible.

— Eso, precisamente, es lo que me... menos sé ha... hacer —tartamudeó, sin ser capaz de moverse.

— ¿Por qué no sabes cocinar? Te gusta comer, ¿no? —bromeó.

— Sí, pero... cuando se cocina para uno —tomó aliento—, bueno, normalmente para uno, no apetece hacer cosas elaboradas.

— ¿Entonces comían fuera cuando estaban juntos Sai y tú? —preguntó sorprendido.

Al darse cuenta de que parecía querer saber todos los detalles escabrosos de su relación, Sakura se sintió decepcionada, y le empezó a costar menos respirar.

— No. Solíamos pedir la comida por teléfono. Yo estaba muy ocupada, y él no sabía... bueno más bien no quería hacer el esfuerzo de cocinar.

— Mi madre siempre dice que no se puede confiar en un hombre que no sabe cuidar de sí mismo —le dijo Sasuke—. Nunca se puede estar seguro de por qué está contigo.

— Pues la mía dice que se puede saber cómo es un hombre por el modo en que sabe desenvolverse cuando se te pierde el equipaje, si llueve durante una excursión campestre, o tiene que poner las luces al árbol de Navidad —respondió Sakura. Recordando como Kushina le había dicho esas palabras una tarde cuando tenía quince años y la ayudaba a hacer galletas. —. Por desgracia, no te encuentras con frecuencia con las circunstancias de las luces o el equipaje, y nosotros no salíamos al campo —se volvió hacia él—. La autosuficiencia dice mucho más de una persona. Tu madre es una mujer inteligente.

— Sí, y a ella le encanta decírmelo. La verdad es que siempre pensé que era su estrategia para hacerme cocinar y ser ordenado. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Sakura se sorprendió de lo poco que le costaba hablar de Sai. Del poco daño que le hacía ya.

— Llamó a mi puerta para pedirme café, como en ese estúpido anuncio de la tele. Bueno, era actor, o al menos eso decía él. A lo mejor se había presentado a la selección de actores para ese papel. En fin, que me dejé engañar por aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y su mirada de hombre desamparado. Con el paso del tiempo he llegado a la conclusión de que seguramente las había ensayado frente al espejo.

— Entonces, ¿era vecino tuyo? —le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— No. Estaba en casa de unos amigos que compartían piso una planta más arriba de la mía. Dormía en el sofá. De nuevo, con el paso del tiempo he llegado a la conclusión de que lo debía de hacer muy a menudo.

— Ya entiendo.

— Pues, por desgracia, yo, entonces, no entendí nada. Sospecho que sus amigos estaban hartos de tenerlo durmiendo en el salón, y decidieron colocármelo a mí que tenía una cama de matrimonio que no compartía con nadie.

— ¡Qué buena gente!

— Probablemente lo fueran, pero estaban desesperados por deshacerse de aquel huésped molesto —sonrió—. Lo mismo que tú.

— ¡Vaya golpe bajo!

— Tienes razón. Lo siento —instintivamente puso una mano sobre la de Sasuke—. Tú no te pareces en nada a ellos. Absolutamente en nada.

— Eres demasiado generosa, por la cuenta que te tiene.

— Sí, debo de serlo, porque me pedía dinero continuamente, y yo se lo daba. 90000 yens un día, porque tenía que cortarse el pelo para una selección de actores. 10000 otro, para llevar a comer a su agente. No me di cuenta de cuánto dinero le llevaba prestando hasta que no me llegaron los extractos del banco, y parecí recuperar el sentido común. Le propuse que contribuyera con los gastos de la casa, y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Mientras tanto, me hacía creer que me había regalado el anillo de compromiso de su madre, para que pensara que lo nuestro iba en serio, cuando en realidad seguramente había utilizado aquel anillo montones de veces más, y se lo habrían terminado tirando a la cara. Lo que tenía que haber hecho era haberlo metido en el cubo de la basura.

— ¿Y tus vecinos nunca te advirtieron?

— ¿De que hacía con todas lo mismo? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Eran amigos suyos. Por eso no me pude quedar allí luego. Cuando me di cuenta de todo, no podía soportar encontrármelos en el portal. Me sentía estúpida. Por eso decidí mudarme.

— Pero, pensé que te habías mudado porque... —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, no importa.

— Tienes razón, ya no importa, porque todo ha terminado. Es algo olvidado.

— Te lo has tomado muy bien. Conozco a gente que ha asesinado por menos.

— Porque eres abogado, y has conocido a gente que después de haber aguantado demasiado, llega un momento en que no puede más. En mi caso solo me dejé tomar el pelo —se estiró—. Tengo que admitir que estuve una temporada con la autoestima por los suelos, y decidida a no volverme a implicar emocionalmente con un hombre en mi vida.

— ¿Pero? —le preguntó con dulzura, acercándose más a ella, sin soltarle la mano.

— ¿Por qué dices «_pero_»?

— Pensé que lo ibas a decir tú.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Tragó saliva—, bueno supongo que hay que salir adelante, continuar viviendo dejando atrás las malas experiencias...

Calló al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su mejilla, bajar después hasta sus labios, y acariciárselos con el pulgar, para más tarde enredar los dedos en sus cabellos, y atraer su rostro para, seguramente, darle el tipo de beso que solo podía llevarlos después a otra cosa.

— Quédate —le pidió—. Quiero que te quedes.

* * *

**.**

**Fin del capitulo 8.**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Otro capítulo más y las cosas se ponen más interesantes entre el chico zarzamora y la chica algodón. He de ahí el titulo de este fic, si fueran comida para mi Sasuke sería una zarzamora y Sakura un algodón [¿?]

Y poco falta para que Naruto y Hinata regresen de su paraíso de soltería.

¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de quién está detrás de todo este maléfico y bien trazado plan? :]

Me encantaría escuchar sus sospechas.

¡Adelante, sean detectives!

Espero les haya gustado.

Oh, y en cuanto a los hijos (que veo que muchos andan algo perdidos, gomen por eso) Aquí les dejo la lista:

Mitsuko "Miko" Nara: Hija de Shikamaru y Temari.

Hinode No Sabaku: Hija de Gaara y Matsuri.

Andrew "Drew" Hatake: Hijo de Kakashi y Kurenai

Hideki Hatake-Sarutobi: Hijo de Asuma y Kurenai. Como prácticamente Kakashi lo crió es que lleva su apellido.

Taichi "Tai" Hyuuga: Hijo de Neji y Ten-Ten.

Odín Uchiha: Hijo de Itachi y (Me reservo el nombre porque se revelará más adelante. Aunque a lo mejor haya personas que ya lo sepan n_n)

Asuka "Su" Uchiha: Hija de Itachi y (Lo mismo)

Andrómeda "Andy" Uchiha: Hija de Itachi.

Dios los bendiga.

Un review es como una sonrisa

¿Me sonreírias?

:)


	9. Comenzando a Vivir

**.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 09: **Comenzando a vivir. _Curioso desenredo._

**.**

* * *

— Quédate —le pidió—. Quiero que te quedes.

Cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se quedara, que se dejara llevar, y volviera a sumergirse en las peligrosas aguas de la vida en pareja. Pero no podía hacerlo de aquella manera. Necesitaba tener más control de sí misma. Su decisión no debía estar motivada por su desesperada necesidad de ser abrazada y amada. Esta vez lo tenía que hacer bien.

— Sasuke...

La besó, pero no en los labios, sino en la frente, y se levantó de la cama, poniendo distancia entre ellos antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, o lamentarlo.

— ¡Sasuke! —él se volvió ya en la puerta. Sakura se levantó, y le puso la mano en el brazo—. Gracias, por todo esto.

— De nada.

— En cuanto a quedarme...

— Todo el tiempo que necesites —la interrumpió—. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte con la búsqueda de piso, o si necesitas un abogado, házmelo saber.

A Sakura le pareció distante, y dejó caer la mano.

— Tardaré bastante en encontrar algo como esto —le dijo, dándose la vuelta bruscamente para mirar hacia el jardín. Después, sin mirarlo todavía a los ojos, dijo—: Será mejor que traslade aquí la cuna, para que puedas tener tu habitación para ti solo otra vez.

Sasuke pensó que no le importaba mucho la habitación, que lo importante era con quién la compartieras, pero no dijo nada. Tenía mucho tiempo. Tal vez el cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que recuperara el tiempo perdido durante aquellos dos años que se había pasado sumido en los recuerdos, pero tenía que hacerla sentirse segura de él, de sus buenas intenciones.

— Déjala donde se encuentra. Ryuji está todavía dormido, y tú tienes mucho trabajo. O al menos es lo que me dices constantemente. Ya me ocuparé de eso luego.

* * *

X.

Sakura entró en el estudio, y cerró la puerta para que no se distrajera cada vez que viera pasar a Sasuke, pero no le resultó fácil concentrarse. Lo oía moverse por la planta de arriba, por el trastero; cambiar objetos de lugar. Bajó varias veces a la planta en que se encontraba ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que si había decidido ponerse a limpiar, podía haber escogido otro momento.

Al final se dio por vencida, y dejó de trabajar. Pero para no salir a ver qué estaba haciendo Sasuke, para dejar de pensar en él, se puso a llamar por teléfono.

Sasuke se frotó la barbilla contra el hombro, y trató de analizar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Sobre todo era pena por una vida no vivida.

Pasó la mano por la cuna pintada de blanco, y trató de recordar lo que había sentido al traer a Naoko y la hija de ambos del hospital: estaba tan orgulloso que se sentía invencible.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Si hubiera ido con ella aquel día, en vez de quedarse trabajando en aquel informe nuevo. Si se hubiera llevado a Dunkel con ella...

El timbre volvió a sonar, y Sasuke dejó que los recuerdos se desvanecieran. No podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Lo único que podía hacer por Naoko y Minako era vivir su propia vida bien. Volver a empezar, sin lamentar nada.

Sakura abrió la puerta del estudio cuando él pasaba delante.

— Oh, oí el timbre —dijo ella. Enrojeció un poco, como si la hubieran pillado esperando a su amante secreto, y Sasuke sintió un repentino ataque de celos—, y no estaba segura de que lo hubieras oído tú.

— ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

— No, solo que pensé que no lo habías oído. Cómo estabas trabajando...

— Ya he terminado. Iré yo. ¿No estabas muy ocupada?

— Sí, bueno. Además será para ti...

Los timbrazos se hicieron más insistentes.

— ¡Vaya prisas! ¡Ya voy! —Gritó, y bajó corriendo las escaleras—. ¿Qué desea? —preguntó, tras abrir la puerta. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules con su piel notablemente bronceada, sonreía de manera nerviosa como si estuviera encontrando fuerzas interiores para estar parado ahí.

Por algún extraño motivo a Sasuke le resultó familiar. Le recordaba a alguien.

— Eh, nada. Es... estaba buscando a Sakura.

— ¿A Sakura?

La sorpresa le hizo dar un paso atrás, y el recién llegado lo tomó como una invitación a pasar. Entró en el vestíbulo, y miró a su alrededor cómo buscándola.

— En el mensaje que dejó en mi contestador decía que se había mudado aquí. Hemos estado fuera, ¿sabe? Soy el padre de Ryuji.

* * *

X.

Andrómeda Uchiha se frotaba la mano realmente nerviosa, tomó un cojín entre sus brazos y se apretó contra él. Incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Realmente tenemos que hacerlo? —Preguntó Mitsuko mirando con ojos suplicantes a los cuatro jóvenes frente a ellas.

— Me temo que sí —Respondió Asuka— Ya han estado aquí por mucho tiempo, a estas alturas el Tío Sasuke ha de estar pensando en la forma de hacer pagar por esto a Andy. Entre más tarden en dar la cara, peor será el castigo para las tres. Además, mis padres me han llamado; Han terminado con los negocios y mañana por la mañana tomaremos un avión para ir a casa y en la noche celebrarán una fiesta para darnos la bienvenida.

— Pe- pero... —Hinode sentía que en algún momento caería desmayada.

— Pero nada —Dijo Odín— No pueden quedarse ustedes solas y, además, creo que ya han disfrutado mucho de su pequeña travesura.

— Tienen razón —Respondió Andrómeda poniéndose de pie— Yo no sé ustedes chicas, pero yo no puedo dormir ni un segundo pensando en lo que me espera. —Añadió preocupada y luego miró a sus hermanos— Yo regresaré primero, no quiero que por mi culpa ustedes salgan regañados también. Y ustedes chicas, pueden regresar mañana yo me encargaré de preparar el camino.

— Descuida, Andy —Le dijo Drew poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— Todo saldrá bien.

La rubia Uchiha se sintió derretir con la sonrisa que le dedicaba y por un segundo ella misma se intentó convencer.

Sí, todo saldría bien.

* * *

X.

— Supongo que Sakura está un poco enfadada conmigo.

Sasuke no era un hombre violento. Ejerciendo su profesión, había visto demasiadas veces el dolor que causaba tal actitud, pero aun así, sin hacer caso de la mano que le tendía Naruto, lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta, y lo levantó del suelo, poniéndolo después contra la pared.

— ¿Un poco enfadada dice? ¿Usted cree que después de lo que le ha hecho está solo un poco enfadada? ¿Qué tipo de hombre es usted? —La pregunta era solo retórica, porque a Sasuke no le interesaban las excusas de Naruto—. No es más que un aprovechado y un mentiroso, pero no se crea que vaya a poder volver a entrar en la vida de Sakura como si nada, y hacerle daño de nuevo. Ahora vive en mi casa, y nadie... nadie... ¿Me ha oído? —Su víctima se limitó a asentir con rapidez—. Ahora está viviendo en mi casa, y nadie va a aprovecharse de su bondad, o volver a abusar de su cariño.

— Perdone, pero creo...

— No me interesan sus disculpas. Lo que quiero es que salga de la vida de Sakura para siempre.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo hacia ellos. Al notar tanta angustia en su voz, a Sasuke le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¡Déjalo en el suelo! ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

Sasuke miró al hombre que tenía contra la pared, y después a Sakura. Podía querer hacerle creer que ya no lo quería, pero la angustia que se veía reflejada en su rostro la delataba. Por muy mal que se hubiera portado Sai con ella, nunca lo olvidaría.

— ¿El ridículo? —sugirió con amargura. Después soltó a Naruto, y dio un paso atrás, golpeándose contra la mesa del vestíbulo. Al irse a sujetar en ella, se encontró con el contrato que con tanta ilusión había hecho para Sakura, y lo rompió—. No se admiten parejas —dijo, mientras Sakura lo miraba boquiabierta.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, o qué?

— Ya veo que vas a recibir al hijo pródigo con los brazos abiertos.

— Por supuesto que lo voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Lo he estado llamando toda la semana. Ha venido a recoger a Ryuji, Sasuke —le dijo, cautelosa—, para llevárselo a casa —después, volviéndose hacia su hermano, le dijo—. ¿No está Hinata contigo?

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

— Está buscando aparcamiento. Además, se está tomando su tiempo, porque no estábamos muy seguros de cómo nos ibas a recibir.

— ¡Ven aquí, idiota! —le dijo Sakura, abrazándolo—. ¿Han descansado bien?

— No hemos salido de la cama en tres días. ¿Quién es ese teme con actitud de gorila? —le preguntó casi al oído.

— ¿Teme? —De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un gorila con toga, y sonrió—. El teme con actitud de gorila es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Me mudé con él, cuando me echaron de mi apartamento —Sakura se dio cuenta de que debía haber sonado un poco raro lo que acababa de decir, pero ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones. — ¿Sasuke? —Estaba pálido, y todavía miraba a Naruto cómo si lo quisiera destrozar con sus propias manos—. Sasuke, este es Naruto —Sasuke no se movió—. Mi hermano Naruto.

— ¿Tu hermano? —Preguntó intentando encontrar el parecido —Pero... dijo que era el padre de Ryuji.

— Bueno, sí. El portero te lo dijo... —Sakura titubeó—. Dijiste que te lo había dicho.

— Me dijo que habías tenido que irte de Yume Amai, cuando llegó el bebé. Que el padre del niño había tenido que irse de repente, con su esposa.

— Sí, Naruto y Hinata... —miró a Naruto—. Será mejor que salgas a decirle que puede entrar.

— ¿Estás segura? —dijo, mirando a Sasuke.

— No seas tonto. Ha habido un malentendido, eso es todo. Lo aclararemos mientras nos tomamos una taza de té.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke, esperando que corroborara las palabras de Sakura. Como permanecía en silencio, Sakura se quitó las gafas y lo miró, inquisidora, con las cejas levantadas. Sasuke levantó las manos.

— Por supuesto. Pasa. Trae a tu esposa. Invita a la familia. Pero olvídense del té. Lo que necesito en este momento es una copa.

— ¿Se puede entrar? —dijo, en aquel momento Hinata desde la puerta, moviendo un pañuelo blanco en señal de paz.

— ¡Hinata! —Sakura corrió a abrazarla, y después se apartó de ella, y la contempló—. Estás fenomenal. Está claro que la cura de sueño ha dado sus resultados.

— ¿No estás enfadada?

— Bueno, hubiera preferido que me lo pidieran. Habría sido más sencillo que me quedara en su casa, y no me hubieran echado de la mía.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata miraron al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a Sakura a la cara.

— Teníamos que sacarte de allí, Sakura, porque si no hubieras acabando marchitándote con tanta quietud y respetabilidad —le dijo Hinata—. Sin embargo, este sitio es agradable —le dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

— Sí que lo es. Además el alquiler es razonable, y al casero se le dan muy bien los niños... —miró a Sasuke, y no le gustó la expresión de su rostro—. Ven a ver a Ryuji. Ya verás que diente le ha salido...

— Sakura... —dijo Sasuke, con la misma voz que usaba seguramente para interrogar a algún testigo hostil—. ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Sakura se limitó a tomar a Hinata por el brazo.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, hermano —dijo a Naruto, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras con su cuñada—. Cuéntale a Sasuke lo que me hiciste y por qué. Ya puedes hacerlo bien, porque espero darle pena, y que pegue el contrato —miró a Sasuke—. Me gusta estar aquí.

Naruto los miró a los dos, y sonrió.

— Si las cosas son como parecen, lo mejor será que seas tú la que des las explicaciones, hermanita.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Hinata, bajando para tomar a su marido del brazo.

— No se preocupen por nosotros, nos las arreglaremos para encontrar la tetera...

— Olvídate del té —dijo Sakura—. Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke en que todos necesitamos una copa —lo miró, pero no recibió ningún apoyo por su parte—. Tal vez este sea el momento de tomar ese brandy que estás empeñado en meterme por la boca a la menor ocasión —se volvió a Naruto y Hinata—. Encontrarán a Ryuji en la habitación de la derecha del primer piso...

— Y la cocina está en la planta baja —añadió Sasuke. — Están en su casa —dijo, y entró con Sakura en el salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— Brandy —dijo Sakura, después de un momento.

La voz de Sasuke la detuvo, cuando iba a buscar la bebida al aparador.

— Ryuji no es hijo tuyo.

Sakura se volvió bruscamente.

— Pero, pensé...

— Sai no es su padre.

— ¡No! Sasuke...

— Entonces, solo tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Una solo?

— ¿A qué demonios has estado jugando?

— ¿Jugando?

— Sí, o fingiendo. Llámalo como quieras. Haciéndote pasar por una desgraciada madre a la que han echado a la calle.

— Pero tú sabías que Ryuji no era mi hijo. Te lo dijeron en Yume Amai...

— Allí lo que me dijeron fue que te habías tenido que ir a causa del bebé, y que el padre se había marchado con su esposa...

— ¿Cómo has podido pensar que había tenido un lío amoroso con un hombre casado? —Sakura sirvió dos copas de brandy, y tomó un buen trago de una de ellas. Le entró la tos, pero Sasuke no hizo nada para aliviarla, se limitó a esperar a que se le pasara.

— Para empezar, nunca pensé que supieras que estaba casado. Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste desde el primer momento que Ryuji no era hijo tuyo?

— Iba a hacerlo —titubeó, y miró a su copa para evitar mirarlo a él.

— ¿Pero?

— Lo iba a hacer a primera hora de mañana.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

— Porque dijiste que si no me echabas a la calle, era por Ryuji.

— Me había dado un golpe, no había dormido la noche anterior, y además me había encontrado con una inquilina no deseada. ¿Cómo querías que me mostrara razonable?

— Lo único que sabía era que no estabas siendo razonable...

— Pero no te iba a echar así. ¿Acaso me tomas por un monstruo?

— Cómo tú bien dices, te habías dado un golpe, no habías dormido, y además, estabas enfadado porque tu sobrina te había engañado. Cómo iba a saber yo que bajo aquella piel de tigre se escondía un dulce corderito.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho...

— Lo sé. Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces fuiste a Yume Amai, y hablaste con el portero que lo sabía todo. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba de que te lo hubieras tomado con tanta tranquilidad?

— ¿Con tranquilidad? Sería lo que aparentaba. ¿Cómo me lo iba a tomar con tranquilidad, si pensaba que te habían abandonado?

— No. Al que abandonaron fue a Ryuji. Me lo dejaron a la puerta, con una pequeña nota donde decían que necesitaban dormir urgentemente.

— Bueno, pues supongo que ya se habrán recuperado —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo duro que tiene que haber sido para Hinata estar separada de su hijo? Lo hicieron por mí.

— ¿Por ti?

— Para que me viera obligada a marcharme de Yume Amai. Allí me sentía a salvo, porque sabía que ningún otro hombre iba a llamar a mi puerta para pedirme café, y después romperme el corazón.

— ¿Eso fue lo que hizo? ¿Romperte el corazón? —lo dijo con tanta intensidad, que Sakura se mantuvo alejada de él, cuando lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo.

— En aquel momento fue lo que creí. Lo peor fue que me hizo perder la fe en mi capacidad de juzgar a la gente, y me encerré en mí misma, olvidándome de que solo se vive una vez, y que en esta vida hay que arriesgar, si se quiere ganar. ¿No te parece?

Sasuke se acercó a ella a toda prisa, y le tomó las manos.

— Sakura...

Llamaron a la puerta, y Hinata asomó la cabeza.

— Siento interrumpirlos, pero Ryuji tiene sed, y hay un enorme perro a la puerta de la cocina, que parece no querer dejarme entrar.

— Ah, vaya. Yo me ocuparé —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura lo detuvo.

— No. Lo haré yo. Tú, quédate a hablar con Naruto.

— ¿Estás segura?

Sakura sonrió.

— Si me voy a quedar, Dunkel y yo tendremos que hacernos amigos. Vamos, Hinata.

— Pero, Sakura...

— Dunkel es un pedazo de pan —aseguró, con solo un ligero temblor en la voz que la pudiera traicionar.

Su hermano hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

— A mi hermana le aterran los perros —dijo, preocupado.

— Sí, pero creo que preferiría que no fuera así. ¿Le damos una oportunidad?

Desde las escaleras la vieron acercarse a Dunkel, que estaba guardando la puerta de la cocina.

— Túmbate —lo dijo con aparente firmeza. Solo alguien que la conociera bien, podía detectar la inseguridad en su voz. Dunkel le hizo caso, y se echó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las patas—. Buen perro —le dijo, y le dio una palmada en la cabeza—. Buen perro.

Los dos hombres respiraron aliviados, y después intercambiaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Se quedan a cenar? —Preguntó Sasuke—. No hay gran cosa, pero nos gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.

— Nos encantaría.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura, mientras calentaban la comida india del día anterior, y freían la chuleta que había comprado Sasuke. Mientras tanto, en el salón, Naruto y Hinata hacían carantoñas a su hijo—. Debía haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero temí que me pusieras en la calle.

— Lo cierto es que ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— Un beso.

— ¿Podemos ayudar? —preguntó Hinata, desde la puerta. Detrás de ella apareció Naruto con Ryuji en brazos—. ¡Qué gato más bonito! —dijo refiriéndose a Momoko.

— ¿Te gustan los gatos? —preguntó Sasuke.

— Me encantan —se acercó a acariciar a Momoko, que recibió encantado el homenaje—. Por desgracia...

— Ryuji lo adora —apuntó Sakura, y miró a Sasuke. Podía notar que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Era como ser tocada íntimamente. Poseída. Conocida.

— Sí, Ryuji lo adora... —Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, y ella supo exactamente lo que iba a decir—. Ryuji lo debería tener.

— Pero... —empezó a objetar Naruto, cómo Sakura sabía que haría. A nadie en su familia le gustaban los gatos.

— Insisto, Naruto —dijo Sakura, sin que ella y Sasuke dejaran de mirarse.

Su hermano se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que tragar.

— Gracias. Siempre que no me tenga que llevar también al perro.

— No —dijo Sakura con firmeza—. Momo tiene un contrato de alquiler limitado, y para alivio tuyo lo vendrá a recoger su dueña en septiembre, sin embargo Dunkel vive aquí —dicho esto, pasó a su hermano un plato de ensalada—. ¿Comemos en el jardín?

Cuando estaban por terminar de comer, un comentario de Sasuke cambio el rumbo de toda la conversación.

— Creo que tengo que disculparme, pero es que en ningún momento me pasó por la mente que fueran hermanos.

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

— Es comprensible. Después de todo solo compartimos a nuestro padre, genéticamente hablando.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y, ante esto Sakura respondió.

— Naru y yo solo somos medios hermanos. Bueno, él y su hermana mayor —Contestó sonriendo— Pero hemos vivido juntos desde que yo era pequeña y mi mamá murió, así que yo lo considero mi hermano.

El rubio le apretó ligeramente una mano y le sonrió. Hinata, por su parte no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke fijamente.

— Sabes...no sé porqué pero me recuerdas muchísimo a alguien.

— ¿A quién, cariño? —Preguntó Naruto y, para extrañeza de Sakura, algo nervioso.

— No lo sé...

— Casualidades supongo —Dijo Sasuke— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —Dijo, mirando fijamente al rubio— Siento que ya te he visto antes.

Naruto tosió, sonriendo nerviosamente.

— Que cosas, Dattebayo´—Se sirvió un poco más de pollo al curry— Mejor sigamos comiendo, vamos.

Todos parecieron olvidar el asunto y se concentraron en una charla distinta y en la comida.

_Por poco, _pensó Uzumaki Naruto, suspirando.

* * *

X.

**Hotel Hilton, New York.**

Itachi corrió el tramo que le falta para llegar hasta el teléfono, disminuyó las risas que tenía por un comentario que le había hecho su padre, quien estaba en un sillón de la sala jugando cartas con él y su esposa.

— ¿Diga?

— _Boletín informativo _—Respondió alegremente una voz tras el teléfono— _Tú pequeño Huracán regresa a Konoha perseguida por su corrompida conciencia, Naruto me acaba de llamar. Acaba de salir de casa de tu autista hermano._

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

— Espera, pondré el altavoz.

El pelinegro tomo el teléfono y dio gracias a que el cable fuera tan largo, lo colocó en el centro de la mesa y puso el altavoz.

— _Hola honorable comité del plan _—Saludó a los presentes.

— Bueno, decías que Naruto acaba de estar en casa de Sasuke...

— _Ah, sí. Me llamó muy alterado, creo que Susu no lo recibió con una sonrisa, precisamente._

— ¿Qué le hizo? —Preguntó la mujer sentada a un lado de Itachi.

— _No lo sé, mencionó algo de golpearlo y atentar contra su vida. Naruto suele dramatizar. _—Suspiró— _Al parecer Susu creyó que Ryuji era hijo de Sakura y que Naruto era Sai. ¿Pueden creerlo?_

— ¿Estas bromeando, no? —Preguntó Fugaku, conteniendo la risa.

— _Nah. Un malentendido muy a nuestro favor, he de decir. ¡No nos pudo haber salido mejor!_

— ¿Realmente crees que esto salió bien?

— _Oh, sí. Naruto me dijo que los vio a los dos muy sospechosos y a Sasuke muy preocupado por el bienestar de Sakura. ¿Qué mejor indicio que ese? ¡Sasuke preocupado por alguien! Tranquila, el plan resultó todo un éxito._

— ¿Piensas decirle a Sasuke que fuiste la malévola mente tras este plan? —Preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa.

— _¡Pero claro! Luego de esto, tendrá que besar el suelo por donde camino. _—Soltó una carcajada— _Bueno, el caso es que es hora de que ustedes también regresen. Mi-chan también está al tanto de todo. Es momento de descubrir el plan y planear una boda._

— De acuerdo —Contestó Itachi— Mañana en la mañana salimos para Konoha. Te vemos en la fiesta, cuídate.

— _Por supuesto. Hasta la fiesta._

Itachi presionó un botón y sonrió a su padre y su esposa.

— Será una fiesta interesante.

* * *

X.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras Naruto y Hinata.

— Bueno, ya estamos solos tú, Dunkel y yo.

— Ahora que ya se han marchado dos de tus huéspedes molestos, será mejor que me ponga yo a buscar casa, mañana mismo —Sasuke no dijo nada—. Por lo menos ahora, como no está Momo, puedes volver a trasladar a casa la cesta de Dunkel.

— Tú todavía estás aquí. No quiero más ataques de histeria en medio de la noche.

Sakura levantó las cejas.

— ¿De histeria?

— Podrías querer levantarte a media noche a tomar una taza de té. Hoy te has portado como una valiente, pero a lo mejor sola, en plena noche...

— Lo puedo sobrellevar. Hinata estaba asustada, y pensé: no seas tonta. Dunkel no te va a hacer ningún daño. Y así fue.

— Si estás segura...

— Lo estoy. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Sasuke se sintió cómo perdido en un vasto océano, convencido de que era demasiado pronto para decirle a Sakura cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro de ellos como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Al principio Ryuji lo había confundido, pero ahora que se había ido, se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella eran los mismos.

El problema era que había tenido una mala experiencia amorosa, y necesitaba tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a dárselo: tiempo y espacio. Se alegraba de haber hecho el esfuerzo de arreglar la habitación pequeña. Ahora tenía en ella lo que necesitaba para pasar allí todo el tiempo que deseara, incluso...

— ¡Dios mío, la cuna! —exclamó, consciente de que si la veía Sakura allí, pensaría...

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pero cuando llegó a la habitación pequeña, Sakura estaba acariciando la cuna.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esto? —le preguntó, muy seria.

— Del desván. Pensé que sería más cómoda que la cuna de viaje que usaba Ryuji para dormir —se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos—. Era la cuna de mi hija Minako. Iba con su madre, cuando... —hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que no deseaba seguir hablando de aquello—. Tenía cinco meses.

— Sasuke, lo siento mucho. No lo sabía...

— Alguien que vio el accidente me contó que Naoko podría haber salido ilesa, pero se tiró encima del cochecito para proteger a nuestra hija.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado hasta ahora?

— No podía. Me hacía sufrir demasiado —Sakura notó que se le quebraba la voz y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Ves las caras de la gente; la compasión que sienten por ti; lo que les gustaría que se les tragara la tierra por haber preguntado...

Sakura siguió abrazándolo, dejando que se desahogara, tratando de no pensar lo que todo aquello significaba: La habitación vacía, las cajas apiladas. Tratando de no imaginárselo quitando todas aquellas cosas que habían pertenecido a su querida esposa de aquella habitación por ella. Y por último había traído la cuna, y se temía que sabía por qué.

— Vámonos —le dijo—. Salgamos de aquí.

— No, quitaré la...

— Mañana —le dijo Sakura, mientras lo llevaba a la otra habitación.

— Esta noche, me quedaré contigo —le dijo, porque no podía soportar dejarlo solo con sus recuerdos.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola, y bromeó.

— Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

— No todas las costumbres son malas —apuntó Sakura—. Sin sexo, ¿vale? Solo cariño. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Sasuke la abrazó. Había esperado dos años para empezar una nueva vida, así que bien podía esperar sin problema hasta que Sakura confiara en él.

Sasuke no podía dormir. Durante mucho tiempo habían estado hablando muy abrazados sobre Naoko, Minako, y lo difícil que era estar solo. Sakura había esperado hasta darse cuenta de que se había desahogado por completo. Ella no le habló de Sai, pero Sasuke ya se conocía esa historia porque Naruto le había puesto al día. Sakura se apretó más a él. También ella necesitaba cariño y un hombre en quien confiar. Esperaría lo que fuera: un mes, un año, le besó los cabellos con cariño, y deseó con toda su alma que no fuera un año.

Todavía era de noche cuando, al despertarse, vio que Sasuke, apoyado en un codo, la estaba contemplando. En algún momento de la noche debía de haber sentido calor, porque estaba sin camiseta. Trató de no preocuparse por las otras prendas que podía haberse quitado también. Que ella recordara, al meterse en la cama solo llevaba la camiseta y los calzoncillos.

— Te equivocas, ¿sabes?

Sakura se sobresaltó. Temió que le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y le estuviera diciendo que no se había quitado los calzoncillos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te equivocaste si pensaste que los estaba utilizando a Ryuji y a ti como sustitutos de Naoko y Minako.

— Sasuke, no pasa nada. Comprendo...

Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios.

— Déjame terminar. No quiero más malentendidos entre nosotros. Por un momento yo también pensé estar haciéndolo, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Porque se han llevado al bebé a su casa, pero tú te has quedado. Y eso es lo más importante —le retiró un mechón de la mejilla, y dejó allí la mano. Se sentía muy a gusto con ella, y quería besarla, mostrarle lo que sentía por ella, pero se daba cuenta de que era demasiado pronto. Tenía que ser decisión de Sakura—. ¿Y qué pasa con Sai? ¿Te queda algún fantasma por espantar?

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Por un momento pensó que la iba a besar, pero sin embargo, seguía insistiendo en hacerla recordar.

— Comparado con lo que has pasado tú, no merece la pena siquiera hablar de ello. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que lo recuerde?

— Bueno, yo he estado quitando las telarañas de mi vida, y pensé que tal vez tú quisieras hacer lo mismo.

— Ya está hecho. ¿O es que quieres que te cuente la historia de toda mi vida?

— Solo si tú lo deseas, pero no ahora —Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía que poner distancias entre ellos en aquel momento. Retiró las sábanas, y se levantó—. A no ser que quieras decirme por qué tienes tatuada una hoja en el muslo derecho.

Sakura suspiró un poco irritada.

— ¿Pero cómo le da tanto morbo a los hombres los tatuajes?

— No lo sé, pero cuando entré y te vi... —se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que se acababa de descubrir.

— ¿Entraste? —De repente, Sakura se dio cuenta de cuándo exactamente había sido la primera vez que le había visto el tatuaje—. ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! Ahora entiendo por qué ibas sin camisa —trató de levantarse, pero Sasuke la detuvo—. La encontré en la cesta de la ropa sucia, y me di cuenta de que algo se me estaba escapando.

Sasuke rozó los labios de Sakura con los suyos, y empezó a besarla con dulzura. Sakura se preguntó cómo podía desear tanto a aquel hombre, si apenas lo conocía.

— Bonito modo de cambiar de tema —dijo ella.

— Bueno, ¿me vas a contar lo de la hoja?

— Fue idea de Hinata.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Era la insignia de algún tipo de asociación secreta feminista?

— No, formábamos parte del equipo de porristas, y Hinata pensó que teníamos que buscarnos algún truco para hacernos populares. No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de seguidores que teníamos.

— ¿Quieres decir que saltaban con esas falditas tan cortas, y...? ¡Qué sexy!

— Bueno, teníamos dieciocho años, y no se nos ocurrió nada mejor. Pero el sexo no lo es todo, Sasuke.

— Sakura, si yo te hubiera hablado de amor, ¿me habrías creído?

— Hace una semana no.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Ahora creería cualquier cosa que me dijeras. Incluso que el cielo es verde. Bésame, Sasuke.

La besó con suavidad, con dulzura. Sakura quería más. Sus labios se abrieron bajo los de él, y empezó a morderle el labio, juguetona, succionándoselo como si pretendiera absorberle la vida, la fuerza, la valentía.

— ¿Sakura? —murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca.

— Una vez más. Para estar segura.

Esta vez el beso fue más largo. Estaba determinado a hacerla sentir a salvo en sus brazos. Después de un rato, levantó la cabeza, y preguntó a Sakura:

— ¿Y bien?

— Vuélvemelo a preguntar por la mañana.

* * *

X.

— Estás completamente loca, ¿lo sabes? No ha amanecido todavía, y si él se encuentra en casa, estará durmiendo. Si está ella, le darás un susto de muerte.

— No puedo más, Mitsuko. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, espero encontrarme a Sasuke detrás. O a mis padres. No tenían por qué haber regresado conmigo. —Respondió mirando a sus amigas— Les dije que podían quedarse, yo prepararía el terreno con sus padres. No necesitaban echarse la soga al cuello conmigo de una vez.

— Pues claro que sí. Imagina que te encierra en la bodega para el resto del verano. ¿Quién se enteraría? —Mencionó Hinode con los ojos abiertos y empezando a sudar, pensando que seguramente eso es lo que sus padres le harían ella.

— No seas estúpida. Sasuke no haría una cosa así.

Andrómeda abrió la puerta, y desconectó la alarma.

— Bueno, pensándolo mejor, sería conveniente que se quedaran en el coche con el motor en marcha, por si tengo que salir corriendo —corrió escaleras arriba, y llamó a la habitación de Sasuke.

— ¿Tío Sasuke?

No respondió nadie, así que la entreabrió y miró. Le costó un momento adivinar quiénes eran aquellas dos figuras abrazadas, pero cuando lo consiguió, sonrió, cerró la puerta, y bajó las escaleras con cuidado.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó su amiga pelirroja al verla entrar en el coche.

— Nada. Estaba dormido.

— ¿Y para ver eso hemos gastado nuestros últimos ahorros para venir desde Francia en el concorde? —Exclamó Mitsuko, alterada.

— Ha merecido la pena, créeme. Vamos, tenemos tiempo para ir a casa de mi tío Naruto —Respondió— Seguro el nos da asilo, para inventarnos una excusa.

Las tres se miraron y se dieron confianza entre ellas, Mitsuko ponía en marcha el carro y Andrómeda sonrió echándole un último vistazo a la casa y recordar la escena que había visto hace apenas unos minutos.

Su castigo seria menos severo, pensó.

— ¡Ya vámonos!

* * *

X.

.

**Fin del capítulo 09**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Y éste fue el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, o bueno realmente el último ya que le siguiente es el epilogo había pensado un capítulo más y luego el epilogo pero eso daría un total de 11 capítulos y realmente, le tengo fobia a los números impares xD además de que el epilogo en sí es muy cortito y no tendría caso ponerlo en un capítulo aparte, así que haré un maxup que incluye la explicación de cómo y porque terminaron viviendo juntos Sasuke y Sakura y también se revelará quien fue la o él titiritero con la mente maquiavélica que formo ese equipo contra el Uchiha y la Haruno.

**¿Ustedes quien piensan que fue?**

¡Vamos, denme a su sospechoso o sospechosa!

A ver si alguien le atina.

Aunque claro, es obvio que a lo largo se ha ido dando pistas de quienes formaron parte del plan, pero realmente, quien organizo todo y propuso este divertido plan, fue una sola persona.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones.

También les dejo nuevamente la dirección de dos sitios donde pueden contactarme, si les interesa.

**Página en Facebook**: w w w. Facebook (diagonal) Miss Hotnuts (ya saben, solo junten los espacios) –ésta pagina está exclusivamente para dar avisos sobre las actualizaciones, para resolver sus dudas, sus preguntas, para sugerencias y demás. Está solo al alcance de un "me gusta" :D

**Twitter**: (arroba) MissHotnuts

Los espero.

Dios los bendiga.

**P.D:** ¡De verdad! Las historias de Sasuke y... aquella chica de ojos perla están cada vez más frecuentes. Me da un no sé qué cada que veo una historia y tiene como principales a Sasuke y... ella. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo hoy en día? D: ¡Saquemos el SasuSaku power! ¡He dicho!

Un review es como una sonrisa tuya.

¿Me sonreirías?

(:

.

.

.

.


	10. Epilogo: El porqué de las cosas

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Epilogo: El porqué de las cosas.**

**.**

* * *

La mansión principal Uchiha –léase la casa de Fugaku y Mikoto- estaba adornada elegantemente. Su extenso patio estaba lleno de mesas con manteles de color blanco y rojo, un pequeño escenario con una banda tocando música suave, una mesa con bufet y meseros vestidos elegantemente repartiendo champagne a los invitados quienes igualmente hacían porte de trajes de alta costura.

Cualquiera podría sentirse algo intimidado por ese ambiente. O al menos eso pensó Sakura mientras entraban a la zona de la fiesta. Llevaba un hermoso vestido straple color rojo vivo con una sensual abertura en un lado. Sasuke, enfundado en su elegante smoking estaba a su lado.

En estos momentos es cuando agradecía que su padre y Kushina le hayan introducido algo del mundo de la alta sociedad o si no, definitivamente, se hubiera sentido fuera de lugar en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Sasuke sonriéndole de lado.

— Muy bonito. Los Uchiha si que saben organizar fiestas por lo alto.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— A mis padres les gusta recibir bien a sus nietos... aunque —Frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor— Creo que esta vez exageraron, hay demasiada gente.

— Entre más mejor, ¿No?

Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Sasuke le rodeo con sus brazos su cintura.

— ¿Te he dicho que está noche te ves espectacular?

— Sí, creo que sí.

— Pues lo estás.

Acercó su rostro para darle un beso pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, un llamado lo interrumpió.

— ¡Sasuke, hijo!—Mikoto Uchiha lo envolvió en un abrazo al cual el correspondió y luego saludó a su padre quien estaba detrás de ella. — Tú eres Sakura, ¿Cierto? —La abrazó y le beso las mejillas— Me alegra el por fin conocerte.

— Eh, lo mismo digo. Mucho gusto. —Sakura miró algo confundida a Sasuke quien compartió el mismo gesto con ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Sakura? —Preguntó sorprendiendo a su madre.

— Tú lo mencionaste, ¿No lo recuerdas? —Contestó abanicándose con su mano.

— ¡Otöto!

La pareja dirigió su mirada hacia la otra pareja que se acercaba a su encuentro, Sakura soltó un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta quien era la mujer que estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. No pudo decir nada por la impresión y solamente regreso al planeta tierra cuando Sasuke le presentaba a su hermano mayor, Itachi.

— Un placer.

— Eh... sí, seguro —Fue todo lo que pudo contestar porque enseguida regreso su mirada hacia la rubia quien sonreía divertida— Alexis, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, bueno...

— Espera —Cortó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño— ¿Conoces a Lexi?

La pelirrosa lo miró, confundida.

— Por supuesto que la conozco. ¿De qué la conoces tú?

— Es la esposa de Itachi.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada y empezó a balbucear cosas mirando a todos sin poder articular alguna palabra coherente.

— Yo... como... es decir que ustedes... ¡Alexis Uzumaki! —Gritó dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado a la oji-azul— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

La rubia sonrió.

— Nunca hubo ocasión, estabas siempre en el hospital y yo viajando.

— ¿Me pueden explicar a mí, de donde se conocen? —Exigió saber Sasuke.

— Alexis es mi hermana —Dijo Sakura.

— ¿¡De que estás hablando!?

Sakura suspiró.

— Minato Uzumaki es mi padre. Tuvo un ligero amorío con mi madre hace años y cuando murió yo quedé al cuidado de él y crecí con mis medios hermanos. Alexis y a Naruto ya lo conociste.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke se abrir los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Naruto es hermano tuyo también? —Preguntó mirando a su cuñada quien, claramente, hacia esfuerzos por no reír.

— ¡Hey, hola! —Y como si hubiera sido invocado, el rubio se acercaba al grupo junto a su esposa, el pequeño Ryu y un rubio que Sakura no conocía.

— ¿¡Tú sabías todo esto!? —Preguntó Sakura tomando a Naruto del cuello de su camisa.

— Sa-Sakura-chan.

— Creo que es mejor no cometer ningún delito por esta noche, Tía Sakura —Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa y hacía que soltara al oji-azul— Soy Odín. El hermano mayor de Andrómeda.

Como si le hubieran dicho que había ganado la lotería Sakura se llevó sus dos manos a la boca ahogando una sorpresa.

— ¡Oh dios mío! Es cierto, entonces Andy también es mi sobrina.

— ¿Ya les contaron la verdad? —Mencionó Naruto con gesto ofendido— ¡No es justo! Yo quería estar cuando les contarán lo del plan.

Todos intentaron detener al rubio con gestos pero fue demasiado tarde, tanto Sasuke como Sakura tenían el ceño fruncido y miraban a todos con ganas de querer ahorcar a alguien si no explicaban de una vez lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué plan? —Preguntó Sasuke.

— ¡Oh! No le hagan caso a Naruto —Dijo Alexis con una sonrisa nerviosa— Suele imaginar cosas que no son. Son las consecuencias de haber sido prematuro.

— ¡Yo no fui prematuro!

— Idiota —Susurraron los demás al momento que Sakura volvía a tomar a Naruto del cuello con expresión furiosa.

— ¡Habla ahora mismo o te dejaré sin la posibilidad de darle más hermanos a Ryuji!

— Sa-Sakura-chan. ¡Ya va, ya va! —Dijo al sentir que le apretaba más el agarre— El que Sasuke y tú terminaran viviendo juntos fue parte de un plan del que todos formamos parte.

Solo entonces, la pelirrosa lo soltó lentamente mientras intentaba procesar su confesión. El rubio tomo aire y tosió ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué presiento que Andrómeda tuvo que ver?

— ¡Hey, a mi no me metas Tío Sasuke! —Pidió la mencionada saliendo desde detrás de una columna. Había permanecido oculta junto a sus amigas por temor a enfrentar a su tío y sus padres pero se le olvido el miedo al escuchar como parecían incluirla en un plan del que ni siquiera había escuchando antes— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Lo más probable es que haya sido idea de Odín!

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en el rubio quien alzó las manos, declarándose inocente.

— ¡Yo no tuve la culpa!

— ¡Claro que sí! —Reclamó su hermana mientras Hinode y Mitsuko se frotaban las manos nerviosas al ver a sus padres acercarse al pequeño grupo— ¡Por eso estuviste últimamente misterioso con Asuka! ¡Te escuché hablar con ella sobre un plan que habías hecho y mencionaste al tío Sasuke!

— Odín... —Sasuke arrastró el nombre de su sobrino.

— ¡No! ¡No es cierto tío! Sí mencione algo... ¡Pero no me refería a _este_ plan!

— ¿Entonces a qué? —Exigió saber Sasuke.

— Bueno... eso... no puedo decirlo.

— ¿Lo ven? ¡Mi hermano lo hizo!

— ¡Que no! ¡A lo que yo me refería era a mi relación secreta con Ayami! —Soltó casi al borde de la histeria— Planeábamos la manera de decírselo a su padre y a lo que yo me refería es a que Tío Sasuke igual se vería beneficiado porque Gaara-San es su socio y amigo. ¡Solo eso! —Suspiró— Que bien se siente decir la verdad.

Un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo erizarse.

— ¿¡Sales con mi hija!?

Odín volteó lentamente.

— Ga-Gaara-San.

— Uchiha...

El rubio tragó saliva. Si había algo que todo el mundo sabía era lo posesivo que Gaara No Sabaku era con sus dos únicas hijas. Odín Uchiha hizo lo único inteligente que podía hacer en esos momentos. Correr.

— ¡Regresa aquí, puberto! —Gritó Gaara yendo tras el muchacho.

— Yo me encargo de esto —Dijo Shikamaru con expresión aburrida— Sigan con lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

Cuando la extraña escena se terminó y todos salieron de su encanto, Sasuke volvió a mirarlos con expresión enojada.

— Si no fue Odín ni tampoco Andrómeda. Uno de ustedes fue —Dijo, cruzándose de brazos— Exijo saber quién y que nos expliquen de qué demonios va todo esto.

— Eh, Andrómeda nos comentó que Sasuke-San y Sakura-san ya descubrieron todo, ¿Es verdad? —Preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño acercándose junto a otros dos al pequeño grupo— Hola, Sasuke-san. Espero nos perdone por todo.

— No puede ser, ¿Ustedes también? —Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— Eh, sí. Y le aseguro que nosotros no ideamos nada. —El castaño entonces reparó su mirada en la pelirrosa— ¡Sakura-san! Es un placer conocerla al fin. Yo soy Taichi Hyuuga y estos son Drew y Hideki Hatake.

— ¡Hola! —Saludaron ambos.

— Hola —Respondió Sakura un tanto insegura.

— Muy bien. ¡Basta! ¿Quién planeo todo esto?

— A mi no me veas, hermanito —Dijo Itachi sonriendo— Acepto que forme parte pero yo no planee nada. Ni tampoco Lexi y mucho menos nuestros padres.

— Me estoy cansando —Expresó su hermano menor, masajeándose la cien— ¿Quién fue la maldita persona que hizo esto?

Una carcajada resonó, llamando la atención del grupo.

— De verdad, me decepcionas Sasuke. Para ser abogado no eres nada inteligente.

El mencionado miró a la recién llegada al grupo y sintió que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al ver la cara de la joven.

— ¡Tú! —Exclamó Sasuke— ¿Por qué no lo imaginé?

— Exacto. De todas las personas yo debí ser la primera en tu lista de acusados, ¿No, Tío Sasuke?

— Asuka...

La pelinegra Uchiha sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver la cara de furia de su tío.

— ¿Realmente creías que era tu espía solo porque sí? ¡Qué iluso! —Rió— ¿No has oído hablar de los dobles espías?

— De está no te salvas, Asuka —Aseguró el Uchiha rechinando los dientes— Será mejor que empieces a pedir clemencia. Odio que me vean la cara, y lo sabes.

— ¡Oh, por favor! No te hagas el ofendido ahora, Sasuke. —Se cruzó de brazos— ¿O me vas a decir que al final estás inconforme con haber conocido a Sakura?

Las palabras se borraron del cerebro del Uchiha y solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada porque sabía que su sobrina tenía razón.

— Yo te conozco, ¿Verdad? —Dijo, hablando por primera vez, Sakura. — Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Fue durante un evento deportivo en Tokio hace tres años, yo estaba con el equipo médico y te atendí cuando te torciste un tobillo.

Asuka sonrió.

— Tienes muy buena memoria. En efecto, era yo. Mi nombre es Asuka Uchiha, la hermana de Odín y Andy. Es un placer volver a verte, Tía Sakura.

La mencionada Tía Sakura no sabía que más esperar. ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida?

— Bien —Dijo Sasuke ya harto de todo el drama— Será mejor que empieces a explicar de qué se trata todo esto.

Asuka se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una mesa esperando que los demás la imitaran, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, comenzó a hablar.

— Fue algo sencillo de hecho, si no mal recuerdo fue hace unos meses...

.

_**Seis meses atrás.**_

— _Se siente tan bien esto de tomarse un descanso —Suspiró Mikoto Uchiha mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Ella junto a su marido, Itachi y Alexis, Naruto y Hinata y claro está Odín, Taichi y Asuka se encontraban en una elegante suite de uno de los mejores hoteles en parís. Todos habían decidido darse un merecido break de sus trabajos y la escuela, respectivamente y se habían reunido en parís para que los jóvenes les dieran un tour y para aprovechar a comprar ropa linda al bebé de Hinata que estaba por nacer._

— _¡París es tan bello! —Exclamó Hinata._

_Una Alexis que entraba enfadada a la sala, llamó la atención de todos. Cerró su celular enojada y lo aventó a la mesa dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su marido._

— _¿Qué sucede, Lex?_

— _Sasuke. ¡Eso es lo que sucede!_

— _¿Y ahora qué pasó? —Preguntó Asuka mientras depositaba una bandeja con tazas de té en la mesa y les entregaba una a cada uno._

— _Que es un hombre imposible. Eso pasó —Tomo un sorbo a la taza que su hija le entregó — Lo he llamado para contarle que estamos aquí y decirle que se reúna con nosotros y se tome un descanso. Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos lo maniático que se ha vuelto últimamente tras esa pila de casos interminables. Ahí voy yo, como buena cuñada susurrándole palabras dulces y de aprecio para que venga y tome un descanso, ¿Y saben que dijo? ¡Que no podía! Que no tenía tiempo de descansar porque tenía un trabajo del cual vivía. ¡Mis ovarios! Podría vivir sin trabajar si quisiera pero no. ¡Lo único en lo que piensa es su estúpido trabajo! Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo… ¡Ahora es lo único de lo que habla! —Bufó — Es imposible._

— _Bueno, Lex. Trata de entenderlo, el trabajo es la única que forma de que despeje su mente —Mikoto suspiró — No ha sido fácil para él desde que Naoko y Mina-chan murieron._

— _Lo sé. Y no es que quiera parecer insensible pero...ellas se han ido, él sigue aquí. Tiene que continuar con su vida pero el parece no querer intentarlo._

— _Creo que tío Sasuke necesita tiempo —Mencionó Odín con una mueca, al recordar la cara de tristeza de su tío tras el funeral — Lo necesita para poderse recuperar._

— _Lo que necesita es una mujer._

— _¡Asuka! —La reprendió su hermano — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

— _¿Qué? Es cierto. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mamá. —Contestó sentándose sobre un cojín de puf — Sasuke necesita continuar con su vida ¿Y qué mejor para ello que una mujer? No nos hagamos a los idiotas, sí Naoko-san era importante para Sasuke pero todos sabemos que su matrimonio no fue precisamente un lecho de rosas últimamente. Minako fue la pequeña esperanza que necesitaban y sí, también comprendo el dolor de perderlas pero, ¡La vida sigue! Sasuke no se puede permitir hundirse en un hoyo por lo que resta de su vida._

— _Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso —Dijo Taichi sonriéndole a su novia — Sasuke-San es joven, seguramente habrá por ahí más de una mujer interesada en él._

— _¡Eso es insensible, Tai!_

— _Hijo, ellos tienen razón —Opinó Itachi— Yo tampoco quiero ver a mi hermano con esa cara de devastación por el resto de mis días. Así que, Su-chan, ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque imagino que tienes uno._

_Asuka sonrió._

— _Por supuesto. Y todos van a ayudarme —Dijo— Primero que nada necesitamos a un prospecto._

— _¿No estarás pensando en un catálogo de prospectos, verdad? —Intervino, por primera vez, Naruto — Digo, no he conocido en persona a Sasuke pero si estuviera en su lugar no me gustaría que vinieran a mí con una lista de mujeres. ¡Eso si sería insensible ttebayo!_

— _obvio que no. Necesitamos solo a una. Una mujer con el carácter suficiente para llevarle la contraria, alguien con coraje, independiente y tan compleja que a Sasuke le duela la cabeza de solo intentar comprenderla. Una mujer tan opuesta a Sasuke que haga que sea imposible dejar de pensar en ella, una profesionista si es posible._

_Hinata dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, llamando la atención._

— _Estás describiendo a Sakura-chan. Pero, lástima que ahora mismo está con ese hombre, Sai._

_Naruto bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

— _Ni me lo recuerdes, ese Sai es un mal hombre. No le conviene a Sakura-chan, pero claro, ella no quiere creerlo._

_Asuka se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa._

— _Cuidado. Nuestra pequeña genio tiene una idea —Advirtió Fugaku mirando a su nieta — Suéltalo, niña._

_La pelinegra se puso de pie._

— _Creo que Sakura es perfecta. La conocí hace unos años, ella no supo quien era obviamente. Y dudo siquiera que recuerde cual era mi apellido así que no lo relacionará con Sasuke —Sonrió — Solo la trate durante una hora pero, sé que es la indicada para Sasuke._

— _Eh, cariño —Naruto la miró frunciendo el ceño — No sé si has prestado atención pero he dicho que Sakura está en una relación._

— _Lo sé. Y también has dicho que ese hombre no le conviene ¿cierto? —Se encogió de hombros — Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta y lo terminé. Y cuando eso suceda será nuestro turno de cruzar los caminos de ella y Sasuke._

— _Me parece perfecto, Su. ¿Pero como haremos que eso suceda? —Preguntó Mikoto._

— _Tenemos la ventaja de que no se conocen. Eso es un punto a nuestro favor. Díganme, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma para dos personas que conozcan y estén en situaciones comprometedoras?_

— _Viviendo juntos —Dijo Itachi, comprendiendo el plan de su hija._

— _Correcto. Dos personas juntas en un mismo espacio se ven forzadas a hablarse, a convivir y sobre todo a acostumbrarse a ellos mismos. _

— _Bien, Einstein. ¿Y cómo harás eso? —Preguntó Odín— Sasuke odia vivir con alguien más._

— _Sí y Sakura-chan está en ese complejo departamental cuya apariencia es cercana a un reformatorio —Exclamó Hinata, horrorizada._

— _A veces me pregunto cómo llegaron al puesto en el que están —Dijo Asuka suspirando— Lo único que hay que hacer es sacar a Sakura de ahí, una vez fuera se verá en la necesidad de buscar un sitio donde vivir y moveremos los hilos de tal forma que terminé viviendo en la casa de Sasuke. Y antes de que vuelvan a preguntar que cómo lo haré... —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su abuelo — Sasuke tiene que ir a un juicio en Londres en unos meses, ¿Cierto?_

— _Sí. Así es._

— _Bien, durante ese tiempo necesitará de alguien que cuide la casa, ahí es donde entra nuestra mejor carta. —Miró a su padre — Tú le insistirás a Sasuke que Andrómeda puede hacerlo._

— _¿Estás loca, hija? —Exclamó Alexis — Tú hermana no podría cuidar la casa de Sasuke, lo más seguro es que la incendie o termine metiendo a descono... —Sonrió —...cidos._

— _Exactamente. —Asuka le devolvió la sonrisa — sabemos lo impulsiva que es Andy no por nada la llaman la "huracanada" Uchiha. Y lo estará aún más cuando vea sus vacaciones arruinadas y la imposibilidad de venir aquí con Hinode y Mikoto como tenían planeado —terminó de decir mientras la familia recordaba la escena de hace unas semanas en la que la rubia intentaba convencer a sus padres de irse de mochilera con sus amigas por la vacaciones lo cual, obviamente, fue contestado con una rotunda negativa._

— _¿Realmente crees que Tío Sasuke aceptará?_

— _Ahí es donde papá entra —Volvió a mirar a Itachi — Tu lo convencerás de que es una idea perfecta, que hará que Andy adquiera responsabilidades y blablá. Tú sabes, usa ese lenguaje que ustedes los abogados conocen. No será difícil._

— _Lo haré._

— _De acuerdo. De ahí, entra nuestra última carta, una que nos asegurará que Sasuke no corra a Sakura —Miró a la pareja Uzumaki y señaló — él._

— _¿El bebé? —Preguntó Hinata mirándose su vientre._

— _Sí. Será algo duro para Sasuke pero tiene que darse de tope con ello para poder superarlo —Suspiró — A pesar de todo Sasuke no sería tan inhumano como para echar a la calle a una mujer y un bebé._

— _No lo sé —Susurró la futura madre acariciando su vientre._

— _Créeme en unos meses, ni lo pensarán._

— _De acuerdo —Dijo Naruto— Solo porque también es por la felicidad de Sakura-chan._

_Asuka sonrió._

— _Eso es todo, ahora les diré los detalles..._

_._

No había ni que mencionar que tanto la cara de Sasuke como la de Sakura era un auténtico poema.

— Claro que, el que pensarás que Ryu era hijo de Sakura fue un bonus en el plan —Continuó contando Asuka— Y también el empeño de las chicas por irse de mochileras haciéndolas llegar hasta el punto de falsificar un contrato...oh, bueno. ¡No pudo salir mejor!

— ¡Fui usada! —Exclamó Andrómeda— Espero que con esto quede entendido que fui solo parte de este malévolo plan y por ello merezco ser librada de todo castigo.

— Eso no, señorita —Dijo Itachi de brazos cruzados— A partir de ahora nada de salidas, no carros, no celulares y no tarjetas de crédito. Pasarás lo que resta de las vacaciones encerrada estudiando para la selectividad.

— ¡Pero...! —Calló al ver la mirada helada de sus padres.

— No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Asuka —Comenzó Sasuke.

— Y yo no puedo creer que hayan participado en ello. De Naruto lo puedo esperar pero ¡Tú, Hinata! —Sakura los miró reprobatoriamente.

— Cielos no hagan dramas —Dijo Asuka sonriendo y miró a Sasuke con un brillo en los ojos— Vamos, se que te mueres por decirlo.

Sasuke suspiró y tomó la mano de la pelirrosa. Con una pequeña sonrisa miró a la Uchiha.

— Gracias...Su.

La mencionada apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió.

— De nada. ¿Qué tal un beso de la nueva pareja para limar rencores?

Sakura se sonrojó y agitó una mano.

— Yo creo que... —Pero antes de que pudiera excusarse, Sasuke atrapó sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso mientras la agarraba con sus dos manos por las mejillas. Sakura apoyó las suyas sobre su pecho cuando el pelinegro profundizó el romántico contacto.

Cuando se separaron lo miró a los ojos y finalmente supo que él era todo lo que siempre había buscado. Muy a la lejanía podía escuchar los vitoreos de la familia, algunos suspiros y comentarios también.

— Sakura, te amo.

La pelirrosa tuvo que parpadear. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas. Y Sasuke le acarició la mejilla.

— Yo también te amo.

— Bueno, esta es su fiesta, nada de lágrimas —Dijo Asuka poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Nuestra fiesta? —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

— No creerán que todo esto es solo para darnos la bienvenida a Odín y a mí, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Asuka con una sonrisa— Esto es por ustedes. Es su fiesta de compromiso.

Y, esa fue la última noticia que Sakura pudo soportar antes de caer desmayada.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡Tía Sakura!

Mientras iban a socorrerla y las mujeres buscaban algo de alcohol y algo con que proporcionarle aire. Asuka sonrió de lado muy al estilo de su Tío y extendió las manos frente a su padre y su abuelo.

— Hora de que paguen las apuestas.

Padre e hijo se miraron y suspiraron derrotados. Fugaku le entregó una llave mientras que Itachi le entregó una tarjeta de color oro.

— Ya extrañaba mi convertible y esperaba tener por fin una tarjeta de crédito —Les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla— De nada les sirvió quitármelo cuando supieron que no sería abogada, les dije que tarde o temprano los recuperaría.

Se alejó de la mesa mientras iba del brazo de Taichi, silbando alegremente.

* * *

X.

**Varios meses después.**

— ¡Una situación horrible! Pero, ¿en qué está pensando Asuka?

— Está cegada por llegar a la cima. —dijo Sasuke, indignado, dejando de pasear un momento a su hijita, que se echó a llorar.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Perdona cariño —dijo, besando la cabecita de cabellos pelinegros de su niña. Con sus hermosos ojos verdes, Ayame Uchiha era un hermoso bebé de cinco meses—. Tenemos que hacer algo, Sakura. No se da cuenta, pero aún es demasiado joven para sumergirse en el mundo de los negocios. Ni siquiera su novio puede hacerla entrar en razón.

— Es muy guapo.

— Como si Taichi no lo supiera. Apuesto a que besa a su imagen en el espejo.

— Bueno Sasuke, ser guapo no es un pecado.

— No, pero ni siquiera eso parece hacer despertar a Asuka. Me recuerda tanto a mí hace meses. ¡Está tirando su vida por la borda!

Sakura se despertó por completo, de repente.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

— Itachi me llamó. Les ha pedido más dinero e incluso a mencionado algo de irse al otro lado del mundo y Andrómeda ha dicho que parece un zombi creo que el que aprobara la selectividad fue de ayuda, al menos puede vigilar a su hermana. No me ha llamado a mí, porque sabe muy bien lo que le voy a decir.

— En ese caso tienes razón. Debemos hacer algo —Sakura se levantó y relevó a Sasuke con la niña—. Pobrecita, esos dientes te lo están haciendo pasar muy mal.

— Cariño —intervino Sasuke—. Nos lo están haciendo pasar mal a los dos.

— Sí—respondió Sakura, pensativa para luego embozar una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tal vez esa sea la respuesta.

El momento de la venganza, había llegado.

**.**

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

_Y colorín colorado este Fanfic se ha acabado._

Mi inspiración se fue de fiesta y aún sigue con resaca. No es lo que había imaginado al principio pero fue el final más decente que le pude dar. Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho u.u

Sea como sea, ahora me concentraré en terminar Padre Por Acuerdo y, cómo no, en continuar En Su Lugar que va que vuela a ser la más popular de mis historias hasta ahora.

Como ya han leído la mente maligna tras el plan fue nada más y nada menos que Asuka quien también era la que hablaba por teléfono con Sasuke. Quienes han leído mis otras historias sabrán que Asuka es una chica con una mente algo malvada, calculadora y bipolar pero de una buena manera.

¡Los invito a seguirme en mis otras historias!

Y muchas gracias a quienes me acompañaron durante el desarrollo de Familia Prestada.

¡Son lo máximo!

Dios los bendiga.

**Página en Facebook: w w w. Facebook (diagonal) Miss Hotnuts (ya saben, solo junten los espacios) –ésta pagina está exclusivamente para dar avisos sobre las actualizaciones, para resolver sus dudas, sus preguntas, para sugerencias y demás. Está solo al alcance de un "me gusta" :D**

Una review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías? :)

.

.

.

.


End file.
